Chris McLean's School for the Gifted
by PenguinsRcute
Summary: Co-written by Another Dead Hero: Kai decides to ignore Courtney and take on the attackers anyway. Will he win against them? Will Courtney put his precious family jewels in a block of ice? Find out by reading the chapter!
1. Information About This Story

**AN: New story as promised, but the real Chapter 1 is next chapter this is just a better explanation then one given in my AN:Sorry in TPD.**

**The total drama cast instead of going on a show end up meeting a high school for super powered people. The school isn't on earth technically.**

**But if you were in TDP or you sent an app then you might show up in this story.**

**Sierra and Alejandro are also included and Blainley is a teacher, Chef is the cook person and Chris is the Principle or Head Master whatever you call it.**

**The powers are:**

**Alejandro: Superspeed and superstrength**

**Beth: Areokinesis (she can control/maipulate the element air), flying.**

**Blainley: Light manipulation**

**Bridgette: Hyrdrokinesis (can control/manipulate water)**

**Chef Hatchett: Poison Generation and Superstrength**

**Christian McLean: Omniscience and telepathy**

**Cody: Technopathy (can control electronics), can also talk to electronics.**

**Courtney: Cyrokinesis (can control/manipulate ice).**

**DJ: Geokinesis**

**Duncan: Pyrokinesis (can control/manipulate fire)**

**Eva: Superstrength ( I know Alejandro already has it)**

**Ezekiel: Invisibility and forcefields**

**Geoff: Telekinesis**

**Gwen: Umbrakinesis**

**Harold: Lazer eyes (similar to Scott in X-men he can control whether his eyes can shoot lazers or not), can see through walls,far distances and heat vision.**

**Heather: Weather Manipulation**

**Izzy: She can unattach parts of her body and they blow up, then whatever she unattached grows back on.**

**Justin: Telepathy and illusions**

**Katie and Sadie: Can duplicate themselves but Katie can Duplicate herself physically and Sadie Temporally. As in Katie can duplicate herself and Sadie can summon her future or past selves.**

**LeShawna: Sonic scream, she has a scream/shout ability far beyond normal and flying.**

**Lindsay: Shapeshifting**

**Noah: Telekinesis and Telepathy**

**Owen: Empathy (can sense emotions and can manipulate other people's emotions)**

**Sierra: Phasing (can pass through solid objects)**

**Trent: Animation (can make inanimated objects come to life and free someone from petrification)**

**Tyler: Super Healing facter**

**Here are some sneak peaks:**

"Ever heard of fun?" I ask her. "Ever heard of a bath?" She retorts. "PWNED!" We both turn to Harold and shake our heads.

"Pretty contest!" Justin shouts and I watch as I see him and Alejandro do nothing but stand there I turn to the side and see Miss O-Halleran faint.

**So it will be told in POV's of the characters.**

**So far the pairings are: Geoff/Bridgette, Heather/Alejandro, Lindsay/Tyler, Harold/LeShawna**

**Should I do: Duncan/Courtney or Noah/Courtney. Also should I do: Gwen/Trent or Gwen/Cody.**

**Homo couples will not be in it because I can't write yuri/yaoi fics, I'm not homophobic. **

**I'm sorry but no DXG either but they will be very good friends.**

**Okay I have a chapter to write now!**


	2. Meet The School Part 1

**AN: Here it is enjoy please, also I wrote this right after I finished writing the intro thingy.**

**Meet the School part 1.**

Courtney's POV

I look around my room and other then a bed and draws there is nothing. I have to start high school in 2 days but I'm leaving in 2 hours to be settled in time for school. I have to go to boarding school for other freaks like me.

My mum enters my room.

"You'll be fine sweetheart," she tells me.

"I know," I say to her with a smile.

Gwens POV

I just finished packing all my stuff in my mum's car with her and my little brothers help. I have to go to a high school of hell with other super-powered freaks.

I go in the passenger seat and buckle up.

"Ready Gwen?" My mother asks me.

"As I'll ever be,"I reply.

"Try and stay alive," my brother Kyle jokes.

"Funny," I say with sarcasm.

Duncan's POV

As if Juvie wasnt bad enough I have to go to boarding school with other people with 'gifts' I call it an aid.

"You're lucky you're getting sent here and not Juvie," my mum tells me.

"I'd rather go to Juvie y'know," I inform her.

"That's because you can escape Juvie and not this place," my father says with obvious anger in his voice.

This is the most boring car ride ever.

Lindsay's POV

Oh my gosh a school for gifted people! I wonder what presents they give, I wonder if Santa Claus is here. I want to meet Santa Claus he so owes me a pony bike from when I was 7.

Sadies POV

"Oh my gosh Katie I can't believe this!" I squeal as me and Katie are sitting next to eachother in my mum's car.

"I know we get to use our powers!" She yells

"EEEEEE!" We squeal in unison.

"Can you girls not scream in the car?" My mother asks or demands us.

Katies POV

"Hey why don't you summon a future Sadie to tell us what like goes on here," I suggest to Sadie.

"No powers in the car," Sadie's mum tells us.

"Bummer," we say in unison.

Courtney's POV

I arrive at a place where there is the head master's face is on a flag on a flagpole in front of a mansion that is no-where big enough for a school well it might be considering how many people have powers in the world.

I see the head-master and my parents and I walk over to him.

"Is this the school?" My mother asks.

"No Mrs Summerson, the school is somewhere uh unreachable but has great reception," he tells us with a grin on his face.

Gwen's POV

I step out of the car and see that Im only 2nd to arrive. I see a girl wearing a white button blouse with a grey sweatervest over it with olive green capris and wedges with her grey and olive green suitcases with an olive green laptop case gee I wonder what her faveourite colour is.

"Is this the school," I ask waiting for her snobbish reply.

"Nope," she aswers then pulls out her grey PDA and types away her fingers moving like lightning.

Duncan's POV

I get out of the car to see 2 hot girls so I guess I'm the 3rd to arrive. The one in preppy chlothes has nice curvy figure with a huge rack brown hair that is above her shoulders which compliments her mocha skin with onyx eyes.

The other one is a nice goth with a black corset over a teal top with a black miniskirt over fishnets and combat boots. An average sized bust with not alot of curves but has pale skin which looks really good on her with black hair with teal streaks.

"Hey ladies how are you," I ask.

The prep rolls her eyes while the goth smiles.

"I'm fine and my names Gwen," she tells me.

"I'm Duncan and whose the prep?" I ask and we both turn to her typing away on the PDA.

"Courtney," she says without looking up.

Katie's POV

I step out and see me and Sadie are the 4th to arrive and we see a prep,goth and a delinquent.

Me and Sadie walk over to them.

"Hi," we say in unison.

Lindsay's POV

I walk out to see people starring at these 2 girls wearing the same outfits. A prep,goth and a bad boy. I come over to them.

"Hi I'm Lindsay," I say.

Duncan's POV

Prettiest girl I've ever seen.

Courtney's POV

Judging by the drool in the neanderthals mouth and his wandering eyes he is a typical pervert. Freshman boys these days.

_Next Time:_

_"Now that all have you arrived, turn around," Chris tells them._

_"Why is there a bus?" Heather asks._

_"It will take you to school," Chris answers._

_"Then what is this?" Beth asks._

_"Somewhere your parents can actually drive you, Chris again answers._

**AN: I won't do this with every character, anyways hoped you liked it. At the end of each chapter will be a sneak peak of the next chapter.**


	3. Meet the School Part 2

**AN: Ok here is the next chapter, again written right after the last because I'm bored.**

Chris' Pov

Ok all the students have arrived.

"Ok now that all of you have arrived, look behind you," I order them.

"Why is there a bus?" Heather asks.

"It will take you to school," I answer.

"Then what is this place," Beth asks.

"A place where your parents can actually drive you," I answer.

"NOW EVERYONE GET IN!" I yell through the microphone.

Heather's POV

I walk inside the bus to see it has plenty of seats, it's like a huge plane three aisles all having three seats. Except the back with has a total of 11 seats there. The bus in length is bigger then a limo but I still question if we could all fit.

"Honestly I don't know either," I hear a voice and turn around and see a boy with tan skin with a sweatervest and basiclly nerdy chlothing and carrying a book. He must have telepathy,

"Yes I do and by the way the name is Noah not a boy with tan skin with a sweatervest and basiclly nerdy chlothing carrying a book," he says in a monotone voice.

I open my mouth to speak but he says.

"Everyone thinks that." I walk off and take a seat at the back next to a window.

Chris' POV

After everyone is in and seated me and Chef grin at eachother.

He presses a button saying seatbelts and immediately everyone is covered with a seatbelt shaped like an X.

"Hope none of you are afraid of heights," I say and laugh.

Chef begins to drive slowly then he speeds up and then he presses the button and the back of the bus obtains rockets and the sides of the bus areoplane wings and the bus immediatly goes to flight.

Duncan's POV

Everyone screams as we suddenly go to flight and zoom off into the sky.

I look to the side and see Princess sitting next to that surfer chick Bridgette I think her name is clinging onto eachother screaming I smirk. I look to the other side and see Gwen clinging onto an arm-rest.

"Scared Pasty?" I ask her.

"*Beep* off Duncan!" she shouts and I chuckle.

Alejandro's POV

Next to me is a hot blonde and I hold her hand as she screams.

"Don't worry chica as long as I am here theres nothing to be afraid of,"I see her blush and I know that I have someone to manipulate.

Justin's POV

Next to me is an ugly girl with glasses and braces. She isnt screaming at all.

Then we were slowyly flying like a normal areoplane and I ask her

"Why weren't you screaming?"

"I can fly I'm used to fast take offs I just don't like landings."

"I love your hair the colour facinates me did you dye it?" I ask her, I'll manipulate her for later.

She giggles and blushes.

"No I didn't it's natural your hot too," she says still giggling and she snorts. This better pay off.

Noah's POV

I see Justin my childhood enemy the anti-me. Looks like he's manipulating a girl figures.

_"Stop reading my mind Noah," he tells me._

_"Stop manipulating innocent people," I reply._

I go back to reading my book.

Bridgette's POV

I'm in the middle of Courtney and some girl name Georgia White. Her hair is dark raven and is cut choppily short just at her next and she wears white sunglasses in her hair. She is wearing a periwinkle ruffle top with blue polka dots, white jean shorts and comfortable looking tan ballet flats. On her slap is a sling tan bag and she has cute bunny earings.

"So how do you guys feel about high school?" She asks us.

"If it were normal I'd feel better, but I still think I'm a shoe in for class president," Courtney replies.

"A little nervous," I admit.

"That Chris guy was actually going to make a show that ran for 8 weeks but decided just to stick with the school," Georgia told us.

"By the way call be Georgie,"She says with a huge smile.

Chris' POV

After 3 hours on this busoplane Chef we finally arrive at the school.

"Ok everyone please exit the bus in any fashion," I say into the mic and they all push and shove their way out of the bus.

Cody's POV

I see a magnificent school, the yeard has a fountain surrounded by three huge building with grass and cement paths. and by the looks of things there is still more buildings behind them. I turn around and see the edge.

"Chris isn't this school unsafe as you can walk off the edge?" I ask him.

"Yes Cody yes it is," he replies like he doesn't care.

Sierra's POV

I was looking around when I saw a really cute guy, he was short but he had brown hair and he was wearing cute geeky chlothing and I'm going to go speak to him.

"Hi I'm Sierra!" I shout. He looks creeped out.

Cody's POV

Im creeped out.

I turned acting like I didn't hear and I saw a beautiful goth, I walk over to her.

"Hey beautiful whats up," I ask her, I'm so cool theres no where she's gonna walk away.

Gwen's POV

I walk away from the geek to collect my stuff from the luggage area when I bump into a really cute guy. He had jet black hair that went down his neck with a green shirt with red handprint with jeans and sneakers.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" He asks me. Im shocked no watch where your going wierd goth girl.

"I-I'm fine, are you alright?" I ask

"I'm ok, my names Trent what's yours?" He asks

"Gwen," I reply with a smile.

Trent's POV

She has a wonderful smile.

"I'll see you later Gwen," I say to her before I continue walking.

I grab my stuff and proceed back to where Chris is or where he was.

"Can all freshman please report to the Marshmellow," I heard through the loud speaker.

"The middle building near the fountain," the loudspeaker said again.

Several freshman were still getting their luggage as I was making my way to the Marshmellow.

**AN: Meet the School is in four parts. So heres what's next time:**

"I'm not sharing a room with her," Courtney says pointing to Scarlett.

"This isn't no treat for me too sunshine," Scarlett replys.

"Just don't kill eachother I have to room with you too," I tell them.

**So yes some people from my old story are here. :D**


	4. Meet The School Part 3

AN: Guess what? I got bored! Anyway sorry about the chapters so far having a lot of spelling, punctuation and grammar errors but I was typing to fast to care but I just read over it, now feeling embarrassed so this chapter will carefully be reviewed and corrected.

Chris' POV

Now that all the freshmen are in the Marshmallow I can introduce them to the school.

"Welcome students to The Chris McLean school for the Gifted, where we are currently standing in the Marshmallows were weekly assembles WILL take place as we need to keep you informed for as long as possible."

I see students roll their eyes and Noah and Justin are currently telepathically having a conversation.

"Mind if I cut in?" I ask them.

"What the," Justin thinks.

"Detention," I tell both of them.

"This is your fault," Justin says.

"You started it," Noah replies.

"One week want to make it 2?" I ask

"Here are some of the rules;

rule number one: do not tipi the dorm halls.

rule number two: do not fight on campus unless it's in the fight room, the fight room is used when students are having an argument and are fighting, there is always a teacher watching and breaks up the fight before they kill themselves.

rule number three: go to all your classes and do not be late or detention during recess, but no slips will be given.

rule number four: piss off the teachers in class and they can give you a green, yellow or red slip appropriately.

Green slips give you either recess detention or one hour detention after school.

Yellow slips give you either two or three hour detention after school.

Red slips take away your whole free Saturday to clean up the school SUPERVISED in classrooms with Chef.

Recess and after school detentions are given in the detention room which has a special 'charm' that makes no power able to be used no matter what it is."

I see some students sigh.

"Justin shut up," I hear Noah tell Justin.

"Noah, Justin congratulations you two are the first freshman to get a green slip!" I announce.

I hear many students shout and clap but I heard Duncan the most.

"Duncan you can join them," I add.

"Get too many green slips you only receive yellows, receive too many of those you get only reds get too many of those you get EXPELLED," I say to them putting emphasis on expelled.

"I'd like to call your Head of Freshman teacher, she has the most control beside me Miss Chantas.

Miss Chantas has long curly sandy blonde hair to mid black wearing a light blue dress to knees with a light purple ribbon and black ballet flats.

"Hi I hope most of you will follow the rules and not break too much last year we unfortunately got a freshman expelled I hope we have a better year." She says before she walks back to her seat.

"Now to get on to a teenager's worst nightmare," I say and pause for dramatic affect.

"Education," I say after a 20 second pause.

I heard several groans.

"It's like your normal high school you choose electives go to classes yada yada yada, but remember this is a super powered school so you guys get two extra periods then any other school." I wait at all the groans and "aw mans!" to stop.

"Some of you only have the one depending on the power or powers, because some powers fall under two categories" I say and pause for no reason.

"The power classes include;

Aqua kinetics: For any people that control anything made out of two hydrogen atoms and an oxygen atom.

Fire and Electrical: If you can control fire,lightning, technology etc.

Mental: If you can control minds, create illusions, read minds, telekinesis.

Nature: If you control earth in any way (weather patterns included),shape shifting and if you control any of the four elements (water,fire,earth,air)

Physical: Super strength, super speed, shape shifting, duplication.

Object: If your power is object base, like animation, telekinesis, mass manipulation stuff like that.

And if you are someone that only has the one class you can either have a free period or you can sign up for weapon defense.

Weapon defense: You can learn to defend yourself without powers."

I see students with blank faces.

"There is also something we call a diary, no not a dear diary but a school diary. School diaries have calendars in them to help you juggle homework and a sleeve at the back to keep any small papers in, like schedules, they also hold in all the school rules incase you forgot anything and you can write them out during detentions." I hear sighs of relieve and receive a few glares.

"Scarlett you can join the boys in detention because your lucky I saw you glare at me," I say with a grin man I love this job.

I see her open her mouth to speak.

"One week want to make it two?" I ask.

She crosses her arms and grumbles.

"Now another thing you will not like," I pause for dramatic affect.

"Room mates," I say after another 20 seconds.

I hear more groans and "aww man's"

"Now I understand that some of you may have met before and not like one another, or if you meet now and not like one another well... too bad no switching, the dorms aren't co-ed, on one side of the hall will be the girls' dorms the other the boys', three people in each dorm max and on Saturday you can switch rooms for 'sleep overs' but no boys and girls sleeping in the same room." I say eyeing a few guys.

"We aren't even, well most of us aren't even 15," Courtney says with her hand raised.

"Your point?" I ask.

"Just stated it," she says her hand still raised, not dumb.

"Wait why doesn't she get detention?" Duncan asks.

"2 weeks detention Duncan, she raised her hand and I could not trick her into one," I told him.

"Now for the dorms,"

Courtney's POV

I did not bother to memorize anyone else's so I listened out for mine.

"Floor two dorm 8, Courtney Summerson, Bridgette Lane and Scarlett Carlisle."

What!

Scarlett's POV

No!

I hate uptight people, but I guess I prank or two will not hurt.

Bridgette's POV

Yes, I'm friends with Courtney she may be uptight but she seems alright and Scarlett seems like a lot of fun. This is going to be an awesome year.

"I don't want to be in a room with her," Courtney says pointing to Scarlet.

"This isn't a treat for me either sunshine," Scarlet replies.

"Just don't kill one another, I have to room with you guys too," I tell them.

They both glare at one another.

Ok so maybe it will not be as awesome as I had hope.

**an: Woot Woot another chapter finished.**

**Next time:**

"Can I blow it up?"

"Are you some kinda crazy?" LeShawna asks as she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What was your first clue," I say with a smirk.


	5. Meet the School Part 4

**AN: I'd like to thank people for reviewing and giving me feedback and it seems like I'll be putting Gwen/Trent in this story as no Cody/Gwen fans spoke up. By the way Im also going to have a few of my OC's in here but they will mostly be backround except Maya will be around for awhile.**

LeShawna's POV

Listening out for ma name to be mentioned so I can just go unpack.

"Floor 2 room 10, LeShawna Jones, Izzy Rockflins and Tonia Hart" **(AN: I am aware that she wasn't chosen for TPD but I think her personality can blend in well in this story.)**

I go to my room and prepare to unpack.

Gwen's POV

I'm in room 4 floor 2 sharing with Heather Lang and Beth Finn. I'll tell you one thing I do not like Heather.

"Freaky goth girl why don't you go sleep outside, since you like the dark so much," Heather tells me.

"Go *beep* someone, you seem like the type that does so," I retort.

"I'm not Aphrodite," she says.

"Who?" I ask.

"One of the freshman, she's already gone to second base with someone," She explains.

"I'm glad I'm not her room mate," I say.

"I'd rather her then you," Heather says as she walks out of the room.

Izzy's POV

"Hi I'm Izzy, whats your name?" I greet myself to a beautiful girl, I'm not les.

She has long platnim blonde hair that flows like a waterfal to midback with side-sweft bangs, rich tan skin and an hourglass figure with some delicate feautures **(remember they're only 14 full curvy ones won't be showing up in 14 year olds for sure.)**

She is wearing a pink off the top shoulder shirt with tight light blue jean shorts and cowgirl boots, her eyes are exotic half lidden silver that seem mesmorising.

"I'm Tonia," she answers.

Then a girl with a mall kiosk shirt with jeans wearing sandles with a dark skin tone and black hair in a weave walked in.

"What's up y'all, I'm LeShawna," She says.

"I'm Tonia," Tonia introduces herself.

"I'm Izzy," I say while on one foot waving like mad.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that poor dead plant," LeShawna comments, Tonia and I turn around.

"Can I blow it up?" I ask.

"Girl are you some kind of crazy?" LeShawna asks while staring at me like Im crazy.

"What was your first clue?" I ask and answer.

"Apparently when you said hi," Toni answers.

I giggle.

Trent's POV

I'm on floor 2 room 9, I'm glad because nine is my lucky number but that's another story for another day y'know. I'm rooming with Cody Anderson and Duncan Evans.

I put my guitar on the middle bed, there are three beds in the room two next to windows and one in the middle of the two. The rooms are nice and large next to each bed is a night stand and a cupboard to keeps chlothes in. I began unpacking when a geek-type person entered.

"Hey I'm Cody," he says while putting his stuff on the bed near the right window.

"Hi I'm Trent," I reply.

Then a dude with a green fauhawk entered.

"Hey, I'm Duncan," He says while putting his stuff on the remaining bed.

"Cody," Cody replies.

"Trent," I say.

Lindsay's POV

I'm in room 6 floor 2 and I'm rooming with two girls called Candy and Sandy.

"Hi I'm Lindsay Kingsly," I say waving.

"Oh my gosh as in the daughter of Lennet Kingsly?" Sandy asks.

"She is my idol, I want to grow up to be like her!" Candy screams.

"EEEEEE!" They squeal and it looked fun so I joined.

"EEEEE!" I squealed.

"My dad owns his own company too," I tell them.

"Oh we know," Sandy says.

"Oh we so know," Candy says.

Sadie's POV

I can't believe I'm rooming with the daughter of Lennet Kingsly, Katie's idol, when we're older Katie is going to design clothes while I model.

Katie's POV

I can't believe I'm rooming with the daughter of Lennet Kingsly, my idol, when me and Sadie are older I'm going to design clothes while Sadie models. How do you think our outfits match? I design them and Sadie modeled all of my designs and we figured this one works best.

Ezekiel's POV

I'm so scared eh, I've never been to school before and now I have to go to school with people with powers. I open to door to my room, floor 2 room 3.

I see a dude reading his book, and a nerd with glasses.

"I'm Noah not dude reading his book," Noah says.

"I'm Harold McGrady V," Harold says.

"I-I'm E-Ezekiel eh," I say.

_"Dont worry, just keep your mouth shut and you'll survive homeschool,"_ I hear a voice say. I'm creeped out.

"I get that reaction alot," Noah says his eyes still not off the book.

"He has telepathy," Harold states the obvious, I may be homeschooled but I'm not dumb eh. **(AN: I'm sorry but I can't write his accent.)**

**"**I'm not an idiot," I tell him.

"He is right Harold, Ezekial is fluent 3 different languages including English though, and is very knowledgable about the supernatural and normal world," Noah informs him still not taking his eyes off that book. Must be a good one eh.

"I wonder when we get our diaries eh," I wonder aloud.

Harold takes off his glasses and looks around everywhere.

"The diaries are in the nightstands, open the top draw," he intructs before putting his glasses on and opening his draw and he pulls out a diary.

I put my stuff on the remaining bed, the middle one, then I opened the top draw in the nightstand and took and my diary. I went to my bag and pulled out my pencil case and grabbed my black permanent marker and wrote my name Ezekiel Goodfrey next to the word name.

The Diary had a white diagonal line that seperated 2 halfs on the diary, the top half was a dark bottle green that had a school logo, the head-master's face. The second half was white and had the part where you write your name. In the part that contained the logo, beside the logo it had Chris McLean's School for the Gifted 2010/2011.

I opened he diary and it had a couple of pages with rules and and consequenses, then came a calendar like thing you can get in those calendar notebooks. It started with September on Saturday the 4th, freshman arrive, then 2 days later September on Monday the 6th, First school day for everyone, it also had a map of the school. I saw Noah had finally put down his book and started checking out the diary, same with Harold.

Chris' Pov

I decided the freshman have had enough settling in time, by the way I should tell you my powers, omniscience and telepathy sweet huh. I spoke into the microphone which was conntected to a lot of speakers strategicly placed around the school.

"All freshman please report to the Marshmellow now, you have 5 minutes any later will result in detention."

I then walked to the Marshmellow which was below my office and room which was even larger then the students.

I arrived to see already half the freshman there, I looked at my watch to see only 2 and a half minutes have gone by. Once it was 5 minutes, I stepped up to the podium.

"Greetings, now some of you, well most of you were wondering about the diaries, they are in the top draw of your night stand, it will already have a basic schedual for you about the school but you need to fill out an elective form you can collect from the office due tomorrow afternoon at twelve o'clock middle of the day."

"About your powers, I know all of them since I have omniscence and telepathy and once I get your electives the sooner I can organise a timetable, now you will be served 6 meals a day, breakfast which goes from 6:30am to 7:30am, morning tea which goes from 10:25 to 10:45 which is also morning recess, lunch which goes from 12:25 to 1:00, afternoon tea goes from 3:00 to 3:30. School starts a 8:30 to homeroom and ends at 2:45 from whatever class you had in period 6 so you have 15 minutes to yourself before afternoon tea and afterwards you continue with your power classes. Dinner will be served at 7:00pm and ends at 7:45pm and supper will be served at 10:00 and after that is lights out at 10:30 and supper finished at 10:25." I explain to them.

"Also this floating island is bigger then it seems, it has a large forest and a peaceful pond but more about that is in the diaries." I say to them.

I look at my watch which is 12:30pm, kept them 5 minutes longer then I should have.

"On weekends meals stay the same but you have no classes at all, bedtime is whenever you like on Friday and Saturday, now it is 12:31 which is lunchtime the caferteria is behind this building it has a great range of food, all free because the government pays for it, vegerterians we do have a vegerterian buffet, now go and enjoy," Chris told them.

Bridgette's POV

Yes, Im a vegerterian so I at the moment am loving this school. I immediatly alongside Courtney go to the caferteria and was amazed when I stepped inside. There were basiclly a million seats and they were in in cliques, you had your jocks,skaters,pranksters,prep elite,prep outcasts loners,goths,nerds,hippies,wierdo outcasts and delinquents all split up in age groups too, though some looked mixed aged.

"Wow," Courtney and I said in unison.

"Hey dudes it my little bro, hey Tyler come over here."

Lindsay's POV

A dude with a red track suit with a bandana to match and joggers walked over to a bunch of jocks. He looked at me and winked, I waved and giggled.

"Hey Al, come over 'ere!" I heard another voice say and that hot guy from the bus plane thing walked over there and he winked at me, I couldn't help but blush and wave. He walked over there and was talking, they nodded and he camer over to me.

"Come on senorita, they want to meet you," he said as he grabbed my hand and we walked over to them and sat down.

"Not too bad for a freshman," a guy who looks like Alejandro said as he was checking me out, I'm used to it.

A girl, a pretty girl came and slapped him in the head.

"Jose, stop checking out other girls," she said.

"I'm Maya head cheerleader," she said waving.

"I'm Lindsay Kingsly," I replied.

"Shut up! I love your mother's clothing line want to come sit with my friends?" She asks.

"I don't know I mean Al asked me to sit with him," I answered.

"It's ok chica, you need to make some other friends," he tells me.

"Ok then," I say then follow Meeka to her table. There smart looking people,cheerleaders and pretty girls who looked really popular.

"Everyone please welcome and make her feel welcomed, Lindsay Kingsly," Myka said.

"Oh my god, her mother's prep clothing line is amazing," a smart looking girl said.

"Her new autumn line is to die for," a pretty popular looking girl said.

"And her cosmetics!" A cheerleader squealed.

I think I'm going to like it here.

Owen's POV **(How could you leave him out of the story Penguins!)**

FOOD! It was heaven, there was a huge buffet. I stood in line and I waited. I grabed what was left of the roast chicken and put it on a bun with some cheese with salt,pepper and tomato sauce. I grabbed some lamb and pork and and some apple sauce. I grabbed banana cake, carrot cake, chocolate cake and chocolate with chocolate chips with chocolate icing cupcakes, yummy. I then grabbed a juice box and went to sit down.

There was four people and they looked like nice people, three were wearing nerdy clothing while one was wearing a green sweatervest a toque, jeans and shoes with the laces undone.

"Hey can I sit with you guys," I asked them.

"Ok, my name's Noah," said the one with the book.

"I'm Harold," said the one with the glasses.

"I'm Ezekiel eh," said the one with the toque.

"I'm Cody," said the only one left.

"I'm Owen," I said sitting down.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Harold asked.

"I can eat a lot more," I replied eating the bun with chicken, cheese, salt, pepper and tomato sauce.

"You can sure eat quick eh," Ezekiel commented.

"Yep," I replied eating the banana cake.

"You sure you don't want to eat more healthy food, to stay alive more?" Cody asked.

"I'll be okay," I replied.

"Whatever you say big guy," Noah said between mouthfuls of his salad.

We all finished eating and started chatting.

"Whose room are you in Owen?" Cody asked.

"I'm in room 5 floor 2 and I'm rooming with Geoff O'Brian and Tyler Nickleson," I say sipping my juice box.

"Tyler Nickleson as in the son of Steve Nickleson?" Harold asked.

"Yeah that guy," I replied.

"We also have Lindsay Kingsly daughter of Lennet and Joshua Kingsly," Noah told us.

"We also have Courtney Summerson, her parents are kick ass lawyers y'know," Cody said.

"You would know how?" Noah asked.

"Hired her mother and won the case, plus records say that her parents have never lost a case," Cody said.

"My father owns..." and the conversation went on and on about how and whose parents were rich.

Bridgette's POV

I am having a nice salad with a cheese sandwhich while listening to Courtney tell me about her childhood.

"Then the nanny quit because I kept telling her off, then we got a new nanny," This is the 12th time she's told me this, all in the same story.

"I've been taught several things about being a lawyer and when I grow up I'm going to be a corprate lawyer, so Bridgette hows your life?" She asked me.

"Pretty normal, my mum owns a surf-shack while my father works as a bank manager person, I help my mum run the surf shack and I love to surf. I don't know what I want to be when I'm older but I do want to catch a barrel though," I tell her and she has a black face.

"Catch a barrel is surfers jargon for riding the tube," I inform her.

She nods in understanding.

Then LeShawna I think her name is comes over along with a goth girl.

"Hey is it alright if we sit with y'all?" LeShawna asks.

"Of course," I answer.

"I'm LeShawna," LeShawna says introducing herself to Courtney.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Courtney," Courtney replies.

"I'm Gwen," the goth girl says before sitting down.

"Is it just me or besides powers this is your everyday highschool?" Courtney wonders aloud.

"Pretty much," Gwen replies.

We ate in silence, but then my room mate Scarlet came over.

"Hey can I sit with you guys?" She asks.

"Yeah sure," I say while Courtney has an unhappy look on her face.

"Hey miss uptight why aren't you over with the prep elite?" Scarlet says.

"Why aren't you locked up?" Courtney replies.

"The mental institute called, they're wondering where you are," Scarlet says.

"Good one," we all turn to Duncan.

"What do you want neanderthal?" Courtney harshly asks.

"No need for the attitude Princess I'm just stating my opinion," Duncan replies.

"Nobody asked for it," she tells him.

"Too bad," Duncan said.

"Hey Gwen," we turn to a guy.

Trent's POV

"Hey Gwen," I say and everyone turns to me.

"Hey Trent," Gwen replied.

"Why don't the two of you join us?" A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail wearing a blue hoodie and jeans that reach the knee with sandles asks.

"Yes please," I say and sit next to Gwen.

"Thank you, Princess you should learn a thing or two from her," Dunan says.

"I'm Courtney," a girl with brown hair and mocha skin in prep clothes says.

"Trent," I say.

"I'm LeShawna," the only person left at the table says.

"Pleased to meet you," I say to her.

"I'm Duncan," Duncan says to everyone.

"Hey dudes and dudettes can I sit with you?" we all turn to a guy wearing a pink unbuttoned shirt with jeans and a cowboy hat.

"Sure," Bridgette says.

He sits down next to Bridgette and we tell him how names.

"I'm Geoff O'Brian," He tells us.

We do nothing but talk.

**AN: Ok I tried to make a longer chapter but there you have it, the school is introduced and now with the rest of the story.**

Next time:  
"Next Saturday, there's gonna be a party!" I announce

"Woohoo time to party!" Geoff shouts.

"Parties aren't my forte," Noah says not taking his eyes of the book.

"I agree with Mr. Must Read," I say.

"Ok Miss my parents can sue," he says.

"Well they can," I tell him.


	6. Rest of the Saturday

**AN: Yes I did base some powers of Mistique84's story, which by the the way you should read Total Drama Heros and Total Drama Villians they are awesome stories. Also I've changed Justin's power check the powers page to find out more, he still has telepathy though.**

Courtney's POV

I went back up to my room and grabbed out my diary and read over all the rules then went to the calender thing, school starts Monday the 6th so I have the rest of today and tomorrow for some exploring. Bridgette then entered.

"Hey Court, what are you up to?" She asked me.

"About to go collect my electives form, fill it out, return it then go explore the forest," I answered.

"Cool can I tag along?" She asked.

"Yes please," I reply.

Bridgette's POV

As we were walking to the office I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I say and I look to see Geoff and I scold myself.

"It's 'kay bra, where are you and Courtney headin'?" he asks me.

"To collect our electives form, fill it out, return it then go explore the forest," I answer.

"Cool, I'm about to go play video games with Duncan, Trent and Cody, catch ya later," he says then walks away.

"You like him don't you?" Courtney asks.

"A little," I reply and she raises an eyebrow.

"What he's cute?" I say.

"C'mon I want to get the electives I want," Courtney says dragging me by my wrists her hands are cold.

"Court, I can walk and let go, your hands are freezing," I tell her, once she lets go I rub the place she touched to get more heat.

"Sorry, I'm a cyrokinetic," she tells me.

"That explains that," I say.

We arrive at the office and collect the forms, Courtney grabs out a pen and looks over it carefully before ticking the boxes.

I look over mine:

_Electives: Normal_

_Name:_

_Date Filled out:_

_Term 1 and Term 2:_

_Put 1,2 and 3 in order of the elective choices you want to do:_

_Home Ec ( )_

_Graphics ( )_

_Drama ( )_

_Art ( )_

_Sewing ( )_

_French ( )_

_Term 3 and Term 4_

_Put 1, 2 or 3 in order of the elective choices you want to do:_

_Tech and Design ( )_

_Graphics ( ) _

_Music ( )_

_Drama ( ) _

_Japanese ( )_

_Home Ec ( )_

_Student signature:_

_Please note that you only get to do two out of the three you've selected so choose wisely._

After I finished filling it out I handed it in with Courtney already waiting for me at the door.

"What took you so long?" She asked me.

"I didn't know what I wanted to do," I answered

"Well come on we have an hour to explore the forest," she tells me as we exit.

Courtney's POV

We are walking in the the forest that looks perfectly normal, caves trees rocks and forest wildlife Bridgette looks uneasy.

"Are you ok Bridge?" I ask her.

"I just get freaked out in the forest," she tells me.

"It's ok if anything threatening comes by I'll beat it up with an icicle," I tell her balling my hand in a fist.

"You do that I'm not really a violent person, but don't hurt the animal too badly please," she says to me with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but remember Bridge it's a dog eat dog world you're going to have to hurt someone or something eventually," I tell her.

"But why," I hear her whisper.

"There are many question, though not all of them can be answered, unless you have omniscience has a power," I reply to her rhetorical question.

Then we come across a beautiful sight, it was a lovely but small waterfall. The waterfall was about the size of Bridgett standing on my head. It sparkled in the sunshine and the trees and rocks framed it perfectly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice was heard and me and Bridgette screamed from shock and Bridgette fell over.

"I'm sorry for scaring y'all like that, my names DJ," a guy about our age came into view he was tall and muscular and he looked like a tough guy.

"I'm Courtney," I say.

"I'm Bridgette," she says while getting off the floor.

"I spent a couple of minutes moving some rocks to make it look nice," he tells us.

"Super strength?" Bridgette asks.

"Nope, geokinesis," Dj says he lifts his hand and a rock mimics his hand's movement.

"Hydrokinesis," Bridgette says white lifting both her arms up and wanter mimics and she twirls them around like ribbons which looked wonderful.

"Cyrokinesis," I announce while holding my hand out flat and the water freezes. Then we see a ball of fire smash against it.

"Pyrokinesis," we hear and we turn around and see Duncan.

"Hi I'm Duncan," he says to DJ.

"DJ," he replies.

"Sorry, but if this a who has what power thing I'd figure I'd join, making Princess annoyed was the bonus," Duncan says with a smirk.

I see bits of water infront of him and I freeze it. Duncan then decided to walk over to Dj and he slipped on the ice.

"What the *beep*!" He yelled as he got up.

"Don't mess with me Dunky," I say to him.

"Don't call me Dunky," he says in a threatening voice.

"Don't call me Princess," I retort.

"You're a-" he begins to say before I interupt.

"*beep*,annoying priss, uptight prep take your pick," I tell him.

"All of them, Princes," he adds with a smirk.

I swear he annoys me to no end.

"Hey guys," we all turn again.

Gwen's POV

Trent and I were exploring the forest together and we came across Courtney, Bridgette, Duncan and a guy I don't know.

"Hey guys," I decide to say and they all turn to face me.

"Hi my name's Dj," Dj tells us.

"I'm Gwen," I reply.

"I'm Trent," Trent says.

"What are your powers?" he asks.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask him.

"We were telling eachother our powers," Dj answered.

"Does anyone have an object around here?" Trent asks.

"I have a pen," Courtney says taking out her pen.

"My power, is animation," Trent raises his hand to the pen and then we here a

"Please put me down your hand is cold," Courtney screams and lets go of the pen and drops it in the water.

She sighs.

"I have to get a new pen now," she says rubbing her temples.

"My power is umbrakinesis," I tell them before raising my hand and my shadow follows it, I lower my hand and my shadow goes back to where it was.

"Sweet," Duncan says.

"Whats yours?" Trent asks.

Then we showed eachother what our powers are then I checked my watch.

"It's almost time for afternoon tea, we better hurry," I tell them then we walk back to campus.

"Hold on I want to try something," Duncan says.

He jumps in the air and fire comes from his feet like rockets but then he falls face first into the dirt. We all laugh at his misfortune, then we see his red converse now have holes in them.

"God *beep* it!" He shouts.

We laugh even harder and before we knew it we were back at the campus. We walked to the caferteria and collected our food, Bridgette was the only one who went to the one for vegerterians in the group.

I grabbed some small sandwhiches and a can of soda then proceeded to sit down. Courtney joined me with a similar choice in food and so did everyone except the guys had some cakes and Bridgette had some carrots.

Geoff's POV

I see Duncan sit down with a couple of people I talked to yesterday, and Bridgette the pretty girl.

"Hey dudes mind if I join ya?" I asked them.

"No it's fine you can sit with us," Bridgette said straight away.

I sit next to her and she smiles. We all eat and talk until Gwen asks me

"What's your power?"

I raise my hand and my fork follows it.

"Telekinesis," I say while lowering my hand.

"Yours?"

"Cyrokinesis," said Courtney.

"Pyrokinesis," Duncan said.

"Geokinesis," Dj tells me.

"Animation," says Trent.

"Umbrakinesis," Gwen says.

"Hyrdrokinesis," Bridgette tells me with a smile.

"Cool," I say.

Heather's POV

I have become friends with Lindsay, plus the fact that I used to be a cheerleader, my smarts and looks I am now sitting with the prep elite.

"Hello," I greet them as I sit down next to Lindsay.

"Hello Heather, so other then your looks and brains what else to you have to offer?" Maya asks me.

"My mother is both a model and a cosmetics and designer with the help of my father, heard of Lang cosmetics?" I ask her.

"Impressive I heard that they are also making skin care cream soon," Maya noted.

"Yes, that and soon my mother is going to Mulan to model some of Lennet Kingsly's fashions," I tell her.

"My mother!" Lindsay shouts.

"Ever done cheerleading?" Maya asks.

"I was only the head cheerleader in middle school," I reply.

"Dance?" She asks

"Ballet since I was 5," I reply.

"I think we can become very good friends Miss Lang," She tells me as she sips her diet coke.

"I have to agree Maya," I say as I sip my diet sprite.

A bell rang.

"May all students report to the Marshmellow please, 5 minutes or detention!" Chris yelled through the loud speaker.

"We better have a party this year," Maya mutters.

"What party?" Lindsay asks.

"It normally takes place every year on the first Saturday it's the biggest party of the year," Maya explains.

We all walk to The Marshmellow and take our seats.

After 5 minutes Chris arrives, he walks up to the podium.

Chris' POV

I walk up to the podium and clear my throat.

"Greeting's and welcome to the first all grade assemble, earlier today our freshman arrive and next Saturday they will experience their first," I pause for dramtic effect.

"Beginning of year party!" I shout and I wait for the woohoo's and oh yeah's to finish.

"For you freshman I will explain, every first school year Saturday there is a party the biggest ever in the Marshmellow and as you can see the Marshmellow is pretty large so large look at how much room we take up sitting like this, barely any at all," I tell them.

"So get your dates, friends and put it in your diaries about the party, also we'll need a commitee to organise it, sign ups are in the office and every bit will be payed by the governments of every country around the world, sweet eh." I say.

"Also I'd like to thank those large number of people who have handed in their elective forms and for those who haven't remember tomorrow otherwise I pick for you and I will make sure you'll regret it,"

"I'd also like to introduce all of you to the teachers, first up Miss Chantas the head of freshman teacher," I say and Miss Chantas comes and stands next to me.

"Mrs Blackford, Head of Sophmore teacher," Mrs Blackford comes and stands next to me.

"Mr Riddledeedum, Head of Junior teacher," Mr Riddledeedum comes and stands next to me.

"Mr Grovesword, Head of Senior teacher," Mr Grovesword comes and stands next to me.

"Ok these are the heads of the grades, they have the most power over you besides me so treat them well," I say then usher them to sit back down.

"Ok that's about it, you may now enjoy the rest of your afternoon, you may go now," I tell them and they walk off.

Heather's POV

"Told ya," Maya says once we've exited.

"Now cheerleader sign ups are in a week and you have to prove you have everything it takes so by the time you are a senior like my mentor's, mentor is, you can be the head cheerleader," she tells me.

"Are you still being mentored?" I ask her.

"No, she believes I've learnt everything to the max, now for your training," she answers then ponders.

"Ok there is a party coming up, you need to get a date for the party and he must be a jock or else your chances will be slim, go for a freshman jock but if he's older then you the higher the credit, I'd give you help but I have a fish to hook also," she tells me as she walks off.

"Wait!" I call. She turns around.

"How do I get a jock, you must be an expert of course," she smiles.

"If your trying to manipulate me it won't work but jocks will be simple, wear skimpy clothing, flirt and manipulate and the guy is yours," she tells me then walks away.

I look at myself and think this outfit is just fine. I just have to put the right make up on and wait until dinner.

Beth's POV

I wish I was popular I mean they're all so pretty and rich I go over to Heather she's already popular so I can get some advice.

"Hey Heather my name's Beth," I say while waving.

"Hi Beth," she tells me with a nice smile, no wonder she's popular if she's nice.

Heather's POV

She will be so easy to manipulate, I just need to use her to get a guy.

How about Tyler, he's somewhat cute and he's the younger brother of the football team's captain. Or Alejandro he's better looking plus his brother Jose is the captain of the soccer team and is even more popular then Tyler's brother.

"So Beth...

Courtney's POV

"Woohoo time to party!" Geoff shouts, he's so excited about this party.

"Parties aren't my forte," Noah says not taking his eyes of the book.

"I agree with Mr. Must Read," I say.

"Ok Miss my parents can sue," he says.

"Well they can," I tell him.

"Knock it off you too, Courtney must you pick a fight with everyone?" Bridgette asks me.

"Not my fault," I mumble.

"I can't wait to party!" Geoff again shouts.

"If you're that exceited then sign up for the commitee," I suggested.

"Thanks for the idea, back home my big bro, was the best at throwing a party and he taught me how to throw one, see ya guys I'm gonna sign up!" He yelled before running off.

"The office is in the other direction!" Noah yelled.

"Thanks bro!" Geoff yelled as he ran in the other direction.

Instead of the whole gang it was now just Bridgette and Noah who had nothing else to do, and I.

"Well I'm going to sign up also see ya," Bridgette says before running in to correct direction of the office.

Noah and I were in silence, until he turned a page, then the silence resumed once again.

"Want to go out into the forest?" I ask him.

"Might as well," he said real unenthusiasticly.

We walked into the forest talking about our favourite books and stuff.

"No way, whenever I had said that to a guy they just scoff and go away," I tell him.

"No wonder, who would want to talk to an uptight chick," he replies.

"I am not uptight!" I yell.

"Yeah, and I'm a magical fairy," he says sarcasm dripping off every word.

"You might as well be since you can't be a man," I retorted.

"I'm more of a man then you," he told me.

"Only because your a complete d***head!" I shouted.

We then glared at eachother, it softened.

Noah's POV

As I was glaring at her I got the craziest idea, the glaring softened until we kissed. Her lips are as cold as ice I'll tell you.

We broke apart.

"This is awkward," Courtney says stating the obvious.

"No *beep* Sherlock," I say with a smirk.

"What's the smirk for?" She asks.

"Y'know the party next weekend, will you be my date?" I ask blushing.

She kisses me on the cheek.

"Might as well, see how things progess," she says.

I kiss her again and we make out.

Duncan's POV

I was walking through the forest when I heard something, I follow the noise and see Princess and egghead make-out what the *beep* triggered this? I go back to campus depressed for some reason, jelousy? I can't be jelous I hate her, she isn't my type anyway.

"Hey Duncan."

I turn around and see Gwen, now she's my type, maybe I'll see how things go.

"Hey Pasty, what's up?" I ask. She chuckles.

"Pasty seriously?" She asks.

"Well it suits your beautiful pale skin," I tell her, might as well start with compliments.

"Then maybe I should start calling you handsome, sexy or studlike," she says.

"How about, you be my date for next weekend, Pasty?" I ask adding Pasty after a pause.

"Ok, sure," she says and walks away.

"If you wanna make-out I'm in room nine floor 2!" I shout. I hear her laugh.

Trent's POV

I was strumming on my guitar in my room when Duncan came in.

"Hey dude what's up?" I ask him.

"Got a girl for next weeks party," he replied.

"Who's the girl?" I ask.

"Gwen," he answers and I think my world came crashing down.

I was writing a song at the moment for Gwen to ask her to be my girlfriend in a couple of days. I held back tears and pretended to be happy for him, but if Gwen's happy I'm happy.

"Dude, you okay?" Duncan asks me.

"Totally man, you must be thrilled to be going with Gwen," I answer.

"Pasty is cute, plus she's smart and won't argue with me after I say anything," he tells me.

I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Duncan says. He opened the door and I saw Gwen at the door.

"Hey Pasty," Duncan greets her, Pasty seriously.

"Hey handsome," she says then gives him a peck on the lips, he then gives her a peck on the lips. I try not to act angry.

"Hey Gwen, Duncan why don't you let her in?" Cody suggests.

"Actually I was wondering if Duncan wanted to come to the waterfall with me for a swim," Gwen informs him.

"Love to Pasty, I'll make sure to not wear a sunsafe shirt so you can drool on my abs," Duncan says with a wink.

"Alright see you in 10 minutes," Gwen says then walks away.

"Gwen and Duncan are dating," I tell Cody he looks hurt.

Gwen's POV

I go to my room and put on a black bikini and grab sunscreen and I put it on. I put on some thongs (flip flops) and brush my hair making sure it looks alright and I walk back over to Duncan's dorm right across from mine.

Well he's already outside.

"Looking pretty for me Pasty," he teases while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Looking hot for my handsome," I say while wrapping my arms around his neck and we kiss. Lower my hands to his chest and slowly push him away.

"Stop kissing and start walking," I say to him and we walk to the lake, it took us 20 minutes. He jumped into the lake while I was putting on more sunscreen.

"Coming in Pasty? The waters great," he yells out to me.

I then dive in the lake and put my head above water to find my lips aginst his.

"Will you ever stop kissing me?" I ask him.

"You're too good of a kisser," he replies as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"This kiss will be romantic though Pasty, as we are at a waterfall near sunset," he tells me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I guess," I say to him and we kiss passionatly for a while breathing through our noses so we could make it last, he licks my lips with his tongue wanting entrance and I open my mouth to grant it. We explored each others mouths and all the type of stuff you probably don't want to read.

The kiss lasted about half an hour give or take a couple of minutes.

We got out of the lake and dried ourselves off and walked back to our dorms, had a shower got changed and by then it was dinner time.

Bridgette's POV

"Geoff it's dinner time!" I yell out to him. Currently we are organising the party, I possibley only joined because of Geoff because I'm not really a party person.

We walk to dinner to find Duncan and Gwen sitting next to eachother holding hands and Courtney and Noah sitting next to eachother holding hands.

"Isn't this a little too fast? We haven't even known eachother for a day," I point out.

"Heard of love at first sight," Courtney says.

"Isn't that stuff only true in books?" I ask.

"Apparently not," Gwen says smiling.

Trent's POV

I feel hurt still, Gwen's beautiful smile is not because of me, but because of Duncan. What does he have that I don't? I'm pretty sure Cody is wondering the same thing.

"So Noah and Courtney, how did you happen?" I asked them.

"I dunno, we were arguing then we just kissed," Courtney said.

"That builds a relationship how?" Cody asked.

" I have no clue, but we figured we give it a go and see how things progress," Noah answers.

"Gwen and Duncan how did you two end up together?" Geoff asks.

"Well we were already good friends and then he just asked me out and I figured I'd give it a shot," Gwen answered.

"Like I said, this builds a good relationship how?" Cody asks

"To see how it progresses," Duncan answers.

Heather's POV

I go over to the joined prep elite and jock table and sit next to Alejandro.

"Hey," I say to Alejandro and flutter my eyes for good measure.

"Hello, chica," he says as he kisses my hand. He is trying to manipulate me, well I'm going to counter-manipulate him. I put my arms more to the back which tightens the front of my shirt and shows my bust more.

I look over to Maya to see if she approves of Alejandro, she nods.

"So Alejandro right?" I ask.

"Wow, you know my name?" He asks acting bafawled, I might as well play along.

"Of course I mean you are popular and I can't help but notice your good looks," I say putting some of my hair behing my ear.

"My looks are nothing compared to your amazing beauty senorita," he whispers in my ear. Wow I feel, no Heather he is trying to manipulate you don't!

Tyler's POV

I see that beautiful blonde sit down, next to me, her bust is quite large even for a freshman like me. But I'm not a girl! I'm saying I'm a freshman!

"Hey I'm Tyler,you are?" I ask her.

"I'm Lindsay," she answers.

"Lindsay, sucha pretty name for a pretty girl," I tell her.

"Your not too bad yourself good-looking," she replies.

I'm gonna love this school.

Ezekiel's POV

After dinner I head to my dorm to find Noah reading a book and Harold on his laptop.

"So did anyone bring a DS or DSi?" I ask.

"I brang my DS and my DSi," Noah answers not looking up from his book.

"DS," Harold answered.

"Anyone want to play Super Mario Bros download play?" I asked. They beamed.

"I have that game!" They shouted in unison. We all grabbed our DSs and the game and put it into the game slot and turned on thbe console. Then we tapped the game and did more steps and we played the game 'till no end.

Duncan's POV

Trent, Cody and I were playing Mario Kart Wii and I whooped their butts each time. We eventually switched to Wii sports and played boxing with one another and Cody turned out to be an expert, but eventually I beat him. Plus it was virtual so his strength was equal to mine if it wasn't I'd own him at it.

We kept switching games and we had alot of fun. I couldn't help but think what the girls were doing.

Bridgette's POV

"I don't care! I want to arrange the room in perfect order!" Courtney yelled at Scarlet.

"I don't care if it's perfect, now stop being so uptight!" Scarlet yelled back.

"Court, Scar just calm down, decorate things however you like, Courtney you can make your stuff look perfect and Scarlet can decorate her as she sees fit then everyone will be happy," I say trying to make peace.

"But it will clash with the perfectness!" Courtney yelled. Sigh, can't win them all.

"Nothings perfect about the pole up your ass!" Scar shouted at her. This is going to be a long year.

Beth's POV

"Do we have to make this room look depressing?" Heather asks with anger.

"It's better then putting up pictures of guys with fake abs!" Gwen shouts.

"Anything is better then a freaky goth girl's posters and weird freaky depressingness!" Heather yelled at Gwen.

"How about a mixture of both?" I suggest, both of them looked at me as if I had two heads.

"We can make Gwen's posters fit in with Heather's swirl the colours around and make it look goth but girly," I explain.

"I want her stuff no where near me!" Heather shouts pointing at Gwen then herself.

"I don't want my stuff near you either!" Gwen yells. This is going to be a long, painful and difficult year.

Sadie's POV

Oh my gosh our room looks so great, it turns out Lindsay also has a carebear and pink with white star blankets sheets and matching pillows.

"Like, oh my gosh our room is like gonna be totally the best," Katies says.

"I know it is going to be better then everyone's!" I agree.

"I know I know the bestest!" Lindsay shouts.

"EEEEEEE!" All three of us squeal. This is going to be the best year ever.

Izzy's POV

I placed up some posters about dangerous stuff and a picture of me and my parents on my night stand. My blankets were olive green with the nuclear logo on it and a matching pillow case. LeShawna had posters of famous rappers and stuff and Tonia's were just cool. I couldn't imagine what the room would look like blended in so I stood at the door.

"Wow this room looks so out of place it looks perfect!" I shout.

"You are a strange but wonderful person Izzy," Tonia says.T

"Awww thanks Tonia," I reply then jump on my bed.

"This is going to be soooo fun, it's like a year long sleepover!" I yell while jumping on my bed.

"But wait there's school bummer," I say when I stop jumping and I do a front flip off the bed.

"Still this year is going to be so mad, I just won't believe it," I tell them as I exit the room.

I see Ezekiel exit his room and I have to investigate, I crawl on the floor and he is about to pass a plant, I smirk as I think boom boom.

Ezekiel's POV

I exited my room and decided to take a night stroll before supper but as I passes a plant it blew up.

"Woah eh!" I shout as I was knocked to the floor.

"You'll never get me alive!" I hear then I see a girl with a green outfit and orange hair run away from the crime scene. I go invisible as I follow her. I see her outside her dorm when I say.

"What was that for eh?"

She turns around.

"Who's there?" She asks. She smirks and I notice a finger is missing, I put a forcefield around myself and then something behind me explodes.

"Hey Zeke, how are ya?" She asks.

"Izzy, you should really stop that," I tell her then Courtney jumps out of her room.

"What the *beep* blew up!" She shouts.

"Two plants," Izzy says like it was nothing.

"B-but, never mind," Courtney says then goes back inside her room.

"What's her problem?" Izzy asks.

"I dunno eh," I reply.

"Catch ya later Zeke," Izzy says to me before she walks inside her dorm.

Justin's POV

I share a room with Alejandro and Max and I was having a facial.

"Dude why are you having a facial?" Max asks.

"Because I'm a model and I need to preserve my good looks," I answer.

Then there was that boring conversation that nobody wants to here about.

LeShawna's POV

Supper time mmhmm, wonder what we have.

I walked into the caferteria and I see a large number of freshmans sitting at a table. I grabbed some chocolate chip cookies and a glass of warm milk with honey **(AN: Try it, it is great to have before bed, even if you don't like honey you'll like it.)**

I went to sit over at the group.

"What's up y'all," I greeted them with.

I got various answers that pretty much equalled nothing much except for Izzy's.

"I blew up two plants," she said like it was nothing.

"I got attacked by her, eh" Zeke said his finger shaking as he pointed at her.

"And Scar says I need to go to the mental institute," Courtney mutters, but still loud enough to hear.

"That's because you do," she says while taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Please lets not fight now, we need a peaceful supper before bed," Bridgette says before taking a bite out of her chocolate cookie.

"Sleep this early on a Saturday?" Duncan asked looking at her as if she had two heads.

"Duncan it's rather late, you should consider it also," Courtney told him.

"No thanks Princess," He said before dipping his cookie into his glass of milk.

"I got some chapters to read before bed," Noah said still reading the book, Courtney then closed it.

"Enough reading and enjoy reality," she said then taking a sip of her drink.

"Reality, a tough rollercoaster, a dog eat dog world, a survival of the fittest," Noah states then takes a bite out of a cookie.

"Like Princess said back to the real world," Duncan said.

"Which is unfortunatly how he described it," I told him.

We all finished our supper and began talking the 19 of us told one and other our powers, dorm mates and a short part of our histories, though most of our personalities clash, I can see all of us being friends, even dysfunctional ones.

Tonight I went to bed feeling like the rest of this year was going to be great, so far I had great friends and dorm mates lets just hope I can survive this year, either way I'm going to make tomorrow last before school on Monday.

After supper I had a shower and dressed myself in my PJ's.

Izzy, Tonia and I exchanged goodnights as we went to bed. I turned off my lamp and snuggled into my pillow and I hugged my doona.

No-ones POV

It was 11:59pm Saturday and in one minute Sunday's adventures awaited.

**AN: Again I tried to make the chapter long, only one more chapter until school beings. Pairings will change throughout the story since that's what always happens during high school. Please inform me any pairings you want since I broke my promise with the DXG thing. I'm okay with all couples now you just have to tell me them. Until next time cya!**


	7. Sunday

**AN: Back again! Thank you to reviewers and to drums247 and SweetElisabeth for giving me pairing ideas for throughout the story. Also if you were in my other super powered person story or even if you just submitted an app, PM me the app and I'll see if I can put it in the story as an apology.**

Ezekiel's POV

I heard my alarm clock go off and I put it on snooze as I got up, 6:00am gives me half an hour to get ready before breakfast. I got up and went over to get my stuff but I tripped on something.

"Keep it down would you homeschool?" Noah asked groggily.

"What time is it anyway?" Harold asked.

"Six in the morning, it's later then I usually sleep in," I tell them while getting my stuff before heading to the ensuite.

Beth's POV

My chicken alarm clock went off and I turned it off, I stretched and yawned.

"Beth!" Heather yelled half awake.

"Meh," Gwen said covering her ears with her pillow.

"Rise and shine, shine and rise, the pigs need feedin' so open your eyes," I chant before getting up and taking off my head retainer thing. **(AN: my brother used to have braces and he had to sleep wearing it, I forgot what it's called though, can you guess what I based the above part on though?)**

I grabbed my stuff and headed to the ensuite, I had a shower, cleaned my teeth and braces and got dressed in my usual attire.

Courtney's POV

As my alarm clock went off I put it on snooze and dragged myself out of bed.

"Have you heard of anything called sleep?" Scar asked me, not happy about her wake up call.

"I need time to get organised for the day," I tell her glaring, I'm not a morning person that much.

"It's the middle of the night!" She whines.

"Actually its 6am," I tell her.

"Your point?" She asks.

"Just stated it," I reply as I grab my stuff.

"It's only 6am though," she tells me.

"No *beep* Sherlock, only half an hour until breakfast.

"What is wrong with this school!" She shouts.

"The fact that it's in the sky, people with powers are the only students and the head master is a sadistic lunatic," I reply while going into the ensuite.

Cody's POV

My alarm clock went off, I got up and got my stuff and went to the ensuite hopinh not to wake Trent or Duncan, especially Duncan. I went for a shower, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair and dressed myself in my usual attire all ironed the night before.

It's 6:30am, so I go down to see that not many are up and about, a few prep elite, nerds and Beth,Courtney and Ezekiel all with their breakfast. I head over to grab my breakfast, a bacon and egg wrap with BBQ sauce plus a hashbrown and a flat white. I stroll over to them.

"What's up?" I ask them, Ezekiel looked up.

"A light on a ceiling," he answers pointing.

"Ezekiel, what's up means in teenage slang how are you," Beth informs the homeschooled one.

"Oh, sorry eh," he apologises.

"No need to buddy," I tell him taking a sip of the flat white.

Then I see Noah walk in as slow as a snail and grab his breakfast, he then comes over.

"Thanks for waking me up homeschool," he asks with obvious sarcasm, he then sees Courtney and he has a smile on his face.

"Whipped much?" I asked.

"I'm not whipped," Noah replies frowning. Then Harold walks in, grabs his breakfast and sits down with us. We then chatted as more and more people started to arrive. By the time it was 7:25am we had all finished our breakfast and started chatting. An interesting conversation was brought up.

"What'd you guys want to do today?" Geoff asked.

"The waterfall," Courtney answered, most of us, inluding me looked at her wondering what the *beep* she was talking about.

"There's a small but beautiful waterfall, we could all go for a swim and such," Courtney explains while suggesting.

"Cool idea Court," Geoff agrees.

"What's the uptight catch?" Scar asks.

"I'm not uptight," Courtney hisses through her teeth.

"That's bad for your teeth y'know," Scar mentions just to stir her up more.

"A dip in the waterfall lake thing will be good for most of us, stress relief for tomorrow," Bridgette says trying to break up the fight.

"Where's Lindsay?" Katie asks.

"I know I haven't seen her ever sit with us," Sadie agrees.

"Behind you, Lindsay and Heather are sitting with the prep elite," I say while pointing and they all turn to find that my statement was true.

"Figures, I mean she is Lenett Kingsly's daughter," Courtney notes.

"Plus her good looks," Harold says while most of us guys agree, Duncan did and receive a smack to the head.

"But Heather is as mean as a snake," Beth says.

"Her mother is a model and owns her own cosmetics line with help from her father, plus Heather has some points in the look facter and she's quite smart, her mean as a snake thing just makes it a bonus for them," Courtney explains.

"You know all this how?" I ask her.

"She's a prep duh," Scar says.

"Actually I was never apart of prep elite, ok maybe for a week or two but they were using me so I turned against them and I became a prep loner, and how I knew about Heather? Her father was getting sued and who did he hire, my father, and who won the case? My father." She said soaking up the glory.

"Fascinating," Noah says with sarcasm, reading a book.

"Anything you do besides read?" She asks him.

"Now that I think about it, I do enjoy being uptight," Noah replied, he received a real hard glare and a whack to the head and coffee poured on him.

"Your girlfriend is really charming," Duncan jokes. Courtney glares at Duncan and then glares at Noah, who had a look of fear on his face.

"Your relationship having troubles?" I ask them.

"She keeps nagging me to stop reading," Noah tells me.

"He won't stop calling me uptight," Courtney informs me.

"So your relationship progress?" I ask.

"Okay," they say in unison.

"Okay?" Gwen asks.

"There's always trouble after the first 24 hours of the relationship," Courtney says. A bell rang.

"Breakfast is over," Bridgette says, stating the obvious.

"No *beep* Sherlock," Noah says collecting his book and walking with Courtney out of the caferteria.

Gwen's POV

I caught Duncan staring at a cheerleader, again.

"Duncan, stop checking out other girls!" I scold him.

"Well I can't help it I'm a guy," he says thinking it will get him out of trouble.

"An unfaithful one," I mutter to myself. He then kisses me.

"But no matter how many girls walk by, none of them are as beautiful as you," he tells me and I can't help but blush.

We go to our respective dorms, and I get dressed in my black bikini and my black thongs (flip flops) and I put sunscreen on. I then grab a bag and put in sunscreen and a towel plus a hairbrush just in case.

I see Beth come in grab her bathing suit and head to the ensuite, I put on some bug spray because there might be then comes out wering a weird one-piece thing with frills, it looked similar to her usual outfit.

As we wait 2 minutes for Heather we realise she isn't coming and we wait outside the building for the rest. In about ten minutes everyone arrived and we began walking towards the forest. The couples, which was Noah and Courtney and Duncan and I walked side by side eachother and Noah and Courtney were having a peaceful conversation about their views on shakespear.

"So Pasty, how do you feel about school tomorrow?" Duncan asked me trying to start a conversation.

"Wow you don't seem like the type of guy to talk about school, but to answer to question, a bit nervous because we aren't the only freshman besides we might have mixed classes with sophmores, and the teachers might be stricter then normal, you?" I reply.

"I feel confident, having a power over one of the four elements is quite powerful, plus I could take on half of the sophmores I reckon," Duncan tells me.

"Calm your ego Duncan," I say to him. But seriously, he has a big ego.

Ezekiel's POV

I watch as Katie and Sadie walk beside each other, I wish I had a friend like that. I've been home schooled all my life I haven't made any friends. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around.

"Hey Zeke, Katie and I thought you looked sad, so we decided to come over and talk to you," Sadie said to me.

"Like totally, and maybe do you want to be friends with us?" Katie asks. I can't help but smile, they may seem annoying but they are really nice kind-hearted girls.

"Sure eh," I reply.

"EEEEEE!" They squeal, and for once I like that squeal as I feel great that by saying two words I'm happy and I made someone happy.

"So how is it like being home schooled?" Katie asks me.

"Well, your the only person in the class and your parent is your teacher, and your the only person in the school and your parents are the principles, you don't get to talk to other people or make any friends eh, I've never had a friend," I tell them sadly,"until you two came along," I finished with a smile. They also smiled and did a tiny "eee." I finally feel like I belong somewhere.

Cody's POV

I was walking silently as nobody came to talk to me, then all of the sudden.

"EEEE! Hi Cody!" Sierra said as she ran beside me.

"Oh, hi Sierra," I say to her as I pray.

"So, do you like any girls here?" She asks me, oh brother.

"No, no girls here have even talked to me long enough to spark interest," I lie, I really like Gwen.

"Same here," she tells me but I can tell she's lying.

"So what's your full name?" She asks me.

"Cody Emmet Jamison Anderson," I reply.

"Cool, mine is Sierra Donna Crackerson," she tells me.

"Cool," I say to say something.

"Whens your birthday?" She asks.

"April the first," I reply to the question.

"Youre my April fool," she says as she giggles.

"Uh what?" I ask.

"Oh nothing," she says in a sing song voice. This girl creeps me out to no end, next thing you know she'll be stalking me.

Harold's POV

I was walking along bird watching easily because of my superior eye sight thanks to my powers. Then I saw something, or rather someone. She was beautiful, chocolate skin with a mall kiosk shirt with jeans and black hair in a weave, figure isn't too bad either and her bust as big as that Lindsay girl's. I figured I'd try some of my mad skills to woo her. **(AN: Mad skills, there isn't a fic with Harold unless he mentions his nonexistent mad skills)**

I hear her talk, wow she's very loud. I go up to her and decide to talk to her.

"You're very big and loud," I tell her and I realise that might've not been the best choice.

"What did you just say to me stringbean?" She asked me.

"You're just loud and," I begin to stutter and people are holding her back. I run away, now scared of the chocolate goddess.

We arrived at the lake thing with the waterfall, it was small but magnificent, there were few wildlife too which most of the girls awwed at. They saw us and ran off, I decided to put on more sunscreen.

"Cowabunga!" I heard Geoff shout as he bomb dived into the lake creating a wicked splash. I looked over to Bridgette and she had a smitten smile on her face. I decide I'd impress LeShawna with this.

"Mad diving skills, activate!" I shout and I jump to the top of the waterfall on jump off, when I hit the water I landed on the kiwies.

"Ouch," I barely whispered as I slowly sank, in water and the laughter.

Duncan's POV

All the single guys, which is basiclly everyone excluded me and Noah decided to have a dive off, winner getting first choice at babe for the party and she was off limits to every other guy. Me and Noah are the judges.

_"Correct grammer would be Noah and I," I heard a voice say._

Creepy.

_"I get that a lot," there it is again._

I look to the side and see Noah chuckle.

"Dude what's up?" I ask him.

"Scared of voices in the head delinquent?" He asks with a smirk.

What the?

_"Are you?" The voice asks, then I realise it's Noah._

"Get out of my head or get burned alive," I tell him balling my fists up putting them on fire for emphasis.

"Calm down Charlie Brown," he tells me while turning a page.

"Let the contest begin!" I shout and the girls cheered them on, except Princess who was reading a book beside egg head. I'm not jealous, no where near jealous, *beep* Noah can read minds.

Ezekiel's POV

I just won the diving contest eh, I get to decide which pretty girl to ask, I think of all the girls and only one stands out.

"I haven't made up my mind yet," I tell them.

"Which means until Zeke makes up his mind all girls are fair game," Cody states.

"Sounds fair," Harold agrees.

I got back to school, had a shower and changed. It's time for lunch so I go to the caferteria and see most of us already there.

Izzy's POV

Tonia has been not sitting with us lately so I decided to take her in.

"Hey guys have you all met Tonia?" I asked.

Most of the guys stared, most jawdropped and drooling, and I heard two whacks and I see Duncan and Noah with a pissed of Gwen and a pissed off Courtney. I then get in a conversation with Tonia as several other girls, most asking about her beauty.

"Hey dudes, I just met this cool guy called Darrel here he is," Duncan says and I turn and see a guy with bushy/scruffy black hair and a beard with glowing red eyes and normal toned skin. He was wearing a red/black/grey "Danzig" hoodie unzipped showing an "Ichi The Killer" t shirt with black fingerless gloves, very baggy jeans and black boots. I looked at Tonia and she looked like her mind wasn't on earth anymore, I think it was on planet Darrell.

I looked in another direction and saw a cute fat guy with blonde hair.

Bridgette's POV

The guy Darell seemed intersting but it's always nice to make new friends then Georgie came over.

"Hey Georgia haven't spoken to you in a long time," I exclaim.

"I know, I figured I'd come over and show you a couple of drawings I did, see see," she said excitedly and I saw her magnificent drawings they were wonderful.

"Whose he?" She asked pointing at Darrell.

"Darrell," I answered.

"Darrell Hodder," he corrects.

"What's your power?" Izzy asks interested.

"Super healing facter and super human senses," Darrell answered.

We all then spilled our powers and learned that Tonia's powers were telekinesis which seems to be popular and she can control men, I didn't know whether it was a power or just her looks.

"Telekinesis seems to be popular," Geoff points out.

After lunch was over everyone went their sepereate ways and Georgia followed me Courtney and Scar to our dorm.

"We should have a sleep over sometime!" She shouts.

"Do you ever calm down?" Scar asks. She giggles in response.

"That'd be a great idea," with a smile and by the looks on Court and Scar's faces they don't agree with me. So she's a little hyper, we'll just keep her awy from sugar then problem solved.

Owen's POV

Izzy and I were walking through the forest as we were telling eachother stories about ourselves.

"You really killed a bear?" She asked with alot of excitment in her voice.

"Yes, with the help of my grandpa," I tell her, she is really exited. I have empathy I can sense and manipulate emotions. I then tell her the story about how me and my grandpa killed a bear. She told be a story about how she was trying to survive in Australia and ate Koala's and crocs.

"Isn't eating and killing Koala's illegal?" I ask her.

"Yes, yes it yes, if the cops ask it wasn't me," she answers with a maniac smile. This girl is wonerful, hope Zeke doesn't dibs her.

Ezekiels POV

The rest of the day went by in a breeze, I made friends with Tonia, Darrell and Georgie and other kids, but I still haven't decided who I was going to take dibs on.

I was eating supper blocking out the conversations, I was thinking who the nicest girl was, since looks don't matter one bit. I was also thinking about smart girls. I looked up and it dawned on me.

I take dibs on...

_**To Be Continued.**_

**Ok I seriously don't know who to pair Zeke with, or do I? I have a couple of people in mind but please review or PM suggestions for his dibs, and will he even go out with his dibs. All good questions. Guess you have to wait until next chapter which is either later on today or Sunday since my Grandma is visiting. Remember I'm an aussie so timing is a heck of alot different.**


	8. Morning of the Monday

**AN: After making 'Win it all' and 'Blah blah blah' I'm prepared to do this chapter which is where some fun begins because the story has been how do you say? Boring.**

Katie's POV

It was night time and I was looking for Sadie, I couldn't find her and I ran into someone. He had black hair perfectly shaggy with perfect tan skin and basiclly looks to die for, he is wearing a dark green shirt with jeans and sandles, it was Justin eee!

"Hey Katie what are you doing at this time of night?" He asks me, he is so nice.

"Looking for Sadie," I answer.

"Well I was looking for you," he says taking my hand. I blush and hold back a giggle.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the party with me?" He asked, right then and there it would've been okay if the world ended.

"I-I-I," I stutter. He puts a finger to my lips.

"If your confused let me help you," he says. All the sudden I was in a beautiful rose gardenat an alter with Justin as he held a rose.

"I can make all your dreams come true," he says and we go back to where we were.

"Y-yes," I answer, I hope I don't seem like an idiot.

Justin's POV

What an idiot, I'm just working my way up the girl ladder. I start with Katie then a girl more beautiful until a reach the most beautiful and and I become the most popular in the school. Let's just hope Alejandro doesn't beat me to it.

"That's wonderful," I say then I give her a peck on the lips.

"Good night," I say as I walk towards the dorms, I turn around and see her faint. Too easy.

Noah's POV

I saw the whole thing, I went over to Justin.

"What's your deal man?" I ask.

"You already know," he answers. He must've heard my thoughts as I was watching. I walk up to my dorm and I see Courtney at the stairs.

"Hey Noah," she says.

"Hi," I reply.

"What was that about?" She asks.

"Under no circumstances ever date Justin," I tell her.

"Why," she asks. I kiss her then I continue.

"Because he's only dating beautiful girls and using them and I don't want that to happen to my girl," I tell her and I see her smile.

"You're not like alot of boys Noah, you're very sweet," she tells me. If only she knew.

I went to bed and it was 12:00am it was officially Monday.

Sadie's POV

Monday morning I woke up and Katie was singing.

"Katie you're singing," I tell her.

"Oh was I singing?" She asks then stops, 5 seconds later she hums.

"Katie your humming," I inform her.

"Oh was I humming?" She asks then stops, 5 seconds later she sighs.

"Now you're sighing, wait that wasn't just any singing humming and sighing, that was boy singing, humminh and sighing, who asked you out?" I asked.

"Justin!" She shouts.

"EEEEEEE!" We squeal.

"But, Katie I don't have a date," I tell her sadly.

"Sadie if someone asks me out then someone will ask you out, you are smarter and maybe even prettier then me you will get a date for the party," she tells me.

"Aww thanks you're the best BFFF ever," I tell her.

"No you are," she argues.

"You are like so much better then me," I tell her.

"You are like way so much better then me," she tells me.

"You are like super way so much better then me," I tell her. This continues for a while and I hear a knock at the door.

I answer the door and I see Ezekiel with a flower, a rose.

"Hey Zeke," I say.

"H-hey Sadie, I was wonderin' eh if you maybe want to," he stops looking really nervous.

"Go out sometime?" He finishes.

"Like a date?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, like boyfriend and girlfriend," he tells me.

"Aww Zeke I'd love to!" I shout giving him a hug.

"Heres a rose," he says giving me the rose.

"I'll meet you at breakfast?" I ask.

"Totally eh," he agrees. He walks away and I shut the door.

"What did I tell you?" Katie asks me.

"EEEEEE!" I squeal.

Courtney's POV

I walk over to the cafeteria table where I usually sit and I smile, I'm usually hated, well I am but I have more friends then I thought. I saw Sadie with Ezekiel and for once Katie wasn't around.

"Hey Sadie where's Katie?" I asked, looks like I was the only one who noticed since people looked confused by the sight of Sadie without Katie.

"She's sitting with the jocks and prep elite," Sadie answers.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"She's dating Justin," Sadie answers. Several gasps come from peoples mouths.

"Well we lost a member," Bridgette says eating her toast.

"To the prep elite," I say with a grumble.

"What do you against to prep elite so much?" Duncan asks.

"Middle school was hell for me," I answered.

"Y'know you're alot like Gwen," Duncan says and everyone looks at him like he has two heads.

"They're both stubborn, smart, independent, and loners in their own way," Duncan answers.

"Their exactly alike," LeShawna says.

"Except the whole prep, goth thing," Scar adds.

Me and Gwen look at eachother, I may not have telepathy but I know we are both thinking what the f*ck.

"So Darrell who are your room mates?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"I have a room all to myself," he answers with a smirk. What!

"What!" I and many others yell.

"Why?" Georgie asked.

"Both roommates happened to be the type of d*ucebags who'd drugs before f*cking them, then beat them if they tried resisting, i happened to... Ah... We'll let's just say my fists got them expelled, keep it like that." Darrell answered

**(AN: I'd like Another Dead Hero for coming up with the scene above)**

"Awesome dude!" Duncan said and the two fistbumped.

"Why do you have facial hair?" I ask.

"Let's just say I'm a little older then you guys," Darrel answers.

Noah cocked an eyebrow, then he nodded.

The bell rang signalising breakfast had finished. I quickly got up and put my dishes in the pile and hurried to ym dorm. I got out my brown messenger bag **(AN: if you want to know what I mean search up on google Club Penguin: Messenger bag and go to the fourth one down)**

I made sure everything was inside, books, pencil case with pencils, pens, scissors, glue, white board and permenant markers. I then close it up and headed to the office ignoring hello's along the way. I got my schedual and I scanned over todays.

Monday:

Homeroom FA Block A room A1

Period 1: AP English Block A room A1

Period 2: AP Calculas Block B room B2

Morning Recess

Period 3: AP History Block room D6

Period 4: AP History Block D room D6

Lunch/Second Recess

Period 5: Home Ec Block C room C2

Period 6: Gym Gym Room A

School Ends

Afternoon Tea

Super school:

Period 7: Aquakinetics Oval 3

Period 8: Free Period

I smile as I only have to do one class. That means I have a nice quiet period to myself int he library. I head over to A1 homeroom plus AP English, I then see Noah.

"Hey what classes do you have?" I ask him. He hands me his schedual.

"We have double AP history together," I say smiling.

"I'm taking 5 AP classes," I say grinning.

"I'm taking 6," Noah teases. I stomp on his foot and he yelps and grabs it in pain.

I go to homeroom and I see my homeroom teacher is Miss O'Halleran and I only have 23 other class mates. I hear the bell ring.

"Ok class please sit and listen to the rules of this homeroom," Miss H tells us. I take ou my notebook to write down the rules, then something hits the back of my head. I turn around and I see Duncan smirk.

"First call me Blainely, Miss O'Halleran sounds way to old," she says and then lists the basic rules of a classroom.

"Ok now talk and do whatever, I need a better job," Blainley complains.

"Why are you a teacher if you hate it so much?" Heather asks.

"Because I can do this," Miss H replies then she holds her hands out flat and a ball of light appears infront of it. I then see a small flame fly towards her and I put up a small shield of ice that blocks the flame taking a small part of the wall down.

"Who the f*ck did that!" Blainely asked while cursing.

"Sorry but he," I said pointing to Duncan,"was attacking you," I told her.

"Green slip both of you," she says.

"What!" I shout.

"Goody goody's piss me off," Miss H tells me writing on a green slip.

"Well I do make them good girls go bad," Duncan says smirking.

Gwen's POV

I am so close to strangling him, he flirts with Courtney too much for my taste. He hates her my a*s! I then go over to him and kiss him to remind him who is girlfriend actually is. I then look out the corner of my eye and see Cody hurt, a feel a pang of guilt. Courtney received her greenslip trying to talk her out of it. She then slips her a $100 dollar bill.

"Green slip? What green slip?" Miss H chuckles tearing up the green slip. Is it just me or is Courtney turning into a Mary-Sue wannabe?

After home-room I went to my first class, geometry and I find Cody in this class and just my luck, the only seat left is next to him. I go and sit by him and he seems happy.

"Look Cody," I say trying to not hurt his feelings.

"I like you, as a friend," I say slowly hoping for a good reaction.

Cody's POV

Yes she likes me as a friend! One step closer to her boyfriend!

"That's cool, but may I ask what you see in Duncan?" I ask her.

"Well he's charming, street smart, and is a lot of fun to hang around," she tells me numbering the things off on her finger. She is so beautiful, wait snap out of it.

"Good morning class, sorry I was late but I had a few things to run over," the teacher was HOT! She had black hair down to her midback with a sidefringe, a perfect curvy hourglass and DDD's. I looked around the class to see other guys looking wowed.

"Tongues in your mouths boys," she says and all the guys comply.

"I'm Miss Ginger," She says introducing herself. Why didn't she have much wrinkles.

"Now I have to tell you I am 75 so don't think anything, my power is healing which is how I look so young," she tells us. Wow she's old.

The rest of the period went well, I got two peaks down her shirt which was awesome.

Noahs POV

I'm at the moment in graphics with Cody telling me about a super hot teacher who's 75. I look at him strangly, read his mind and actually look at her and I have to say he's right.

"Uh my computer froze," Lindsay announced and Cody waved his hand over it making it unfrozen.

"Thanks Coby," Lindsay says hugging him.

"It's Cody, Lindsay," Cody corrects her.

"Sorry Cameron," Lindsay apologises, getting his name even more messed up.

"It's, nevermind," Cody said giving up.

"Techno geek much?" I ask him.

"It's my power," he says.

"I know you told me," I remind him.

The rest of the period went smoothly, we just explored the computer fascinating.

Duncan's POV

Morning Recess, second favourite class of the day. I grabbed some biscute and sandwiches with a juice box and headed to our table. I saw Gwen and decided to sit next to here.

"Hey beautiful," I greet her.

"Hey," she replies with a small smile.

"How were your first 2 periods?" I asked her.

"My first period was to keep telling Cody to stop checking out the teacher," Gwen explained.

"I saw down her shirt twice!" He exclaimed.

"Which teacher?" I asked.

"Miss Ginger," Gwen answered.

"Man I've seen her she's-" I see the look on Gwen's face.

"D*mn right ugly compared to Gwen," I say smiling at Gwen, she looks unconvinced with the ending of my sentence.

More people joined us, the newest couple Sadie and Ezekiel were going quite well.

"No your cuter," Ezekiel said.

"No your cuter," Sadie argued. This went on for about 5 minutes.

"I feel like I'm gonna barf," Courtney commented.

"I'm thinking about going to upchuck on a woodchuck," Noah agreed

"Just barf so I can hear something better to listen to," I complained.

Morning recess ending and most of us bolted.

Justin's POV

"Hello Alejandro what'd you want?" I ask him.

"Save yourself the trouble, I am going to rule this school and some no-brained model isn't stopping me," Alejandro tells me.

"Please most of these schools have already fallen at my feet," I tell him.

"I've almost got Heather Lang wrapped around my fingure," he tells me.

"I've got Katie," I tell him.

"Please, Heather is prettier and smarter plus she was a member of the prep elite without using a guy," Alejandro said.

"You're jealous you're not an only child and begged for my looks," I told him.

"Listen I'm way better looking," Alejandro tells me.

"You're not," I tell him. Miss H was coming and surely she could help. Heather was also walking around the corner.

Heather's POV

I was about to manipulate Alejandro and I saw him and Justin arguing, this should be good.

"Pretty contest!" Justin shouts then him and I watch and him and Alejandro do nothing but stand there and look magnificent. Alejandro sees me and winks as he takes off his shirt, I feel weak in the knees but I stay standing, Justin takes off his shirt I feel even weaker. I eventually faint from all the heat.

**AN: Wow all my chapters are now about 2000 words instead of 1000 improvment! The plot hasn't even started yet, just a subplot. Yes Sadie is Zeke's dibs, I couldn't wait longer so yeah, shame really.**


	9. Gym Class

**AN: Two-thirty in the FREAKING morning and I can't get some sleep because my imagination seems to be awake. This chapter will most likely be the worst just warning you, and I will be trying out OC POV's now.**

Duncan's POV

Period 6, Gym this will be fun. I make my way to the gym room and I see a massive room yet no year near the large of The Marshmellow. I see a man, big with build with a chef hat, muscle shirt and gym shorts on with a whistle around his neck, must be the gym teacher.

"No sh*t Sherlock," I heard Noah say beside me.

"You have to f*cking stop that man," I tell him.

"Too fun," he replies still in the same tone of voice, how does he do that?

"Simple," Noah says. I open my mouth to speak,

"Might as well not say it," he says with a smirk and I walk away.

Most of the people I knew arrived, the gang at lunch plus Heather,Justin,Lindsay,Alejandro and Katie who isn't with us anymore.

"Ok listen up!" The gym teacher yells.

"This is a gym of super powers and they will be allowed because you are learning how to fight!" He yells I look around and I see frightened faces by many of the geeks and smirks from people who think they can take me.

"First rules of the fights, no cheap shots no no kicks to the balls, or eye pokes, second, first to either be knocked out or screamed uncle loses. Third, have d=fun torturing each other maggots!" A lot of people were scared now, cheap shots are how alot of people win fights.

"First up, Darrell Hodder and Duncan Winters," He yells.

We go to the middle, and we smirk at eachother.

"Ready to go down Darrell?" I ask him.

"Hope you're prepared to have an ugly face for the rest of your life, well at least if your face can get any uglier," he replies.

"3," I spit to the side.

"2," we glare.

"!" we growl.

"Fight!" I put my fists to flame as I bawl them up but he had already punched my jaw hard, I go to punch his until I kick him and while that happens he punches me which knocks me to the ground. D*mn he's good, but I won't give up.

Chef Hatchett's POV

Duncan creates a wall of fire which Darrell walks through using his power to heal the burns, the two boys end up punching and kicking until Darrell finally knocks him out with a punch to the nose, which resulted in a crack and a thud.

"Oooh," came from the crowd of teenagers.

"Winner Darrell!" I announced.

I drag the delinquent off the fighting areana and I'm not bothered to clean the blood, I look at the list and see the first two girl names.

"Geogie White and Beth Ikeljay!" I announce.

"I hope I don't hurt you too hard," both say to eachother, but in different wording.

"3, 2, 1 FIGHT!" I shout and the two girls stood their until Beth delivered a punch Georgie seemed unfazed by. She then delivered a kick to the face to Beth plus severeal punches.

"Uncle!" She shouts.

"Winner Georgia!" I shout.

"Next up, Courtney Summerson and Heather Lang," I say and the two girls go to the fighting areana.

"Heather Lang," Courtney says in a low tone of voice.

"Courtney Summerson, how not charming it is to see you again," Heather replies.

"See you've lost the weight, and pimples and braces," Courtney notes smirking.

"Seems you've lost everything," Heather retorted this made Courtney unhappy.

"3,2,1 FIGHT!" I shout.

Heather shoots a lightning bolt at Courtney which she easily dodges and shoots a lot of icicles at her to which Heather also dodges except one in the leg. Heather then puts a raincloud over Courtney and it pours down rain and a lightning bolt emitted from it. Courtney then froze it and it shattered into pieces and Courtney's hair and eyes turned white, she ran over to Heather giving several punches and kicks some blocked and she pushe her to the ground holding a sharp icicle to her neck.

"Speak now," Courtney whispered.

Heather kicked Courtney and she reverted back to her normal colour and fell to the floor as Heather grabbed the icicle and held it to her neck.

"You first," she whispered.

Courtney tossed the icicle out of Heather's hand with her mind and stabbed her leg with it, hard. A gasp came from Heather's teeth as she shot electricity through Courtney's body. Both got up in slight pain from one another.

"This is for kindy-garden," Heather mutters.

"This is for elementry school," Courtney mutters.

It became a battle of the elements as shards of ice and bolts of lighting were thrown. Punches were soon made and kicks were inflicted and one girl was on the floor.

"See what you've become Courtney? Pathetic," Heather said as she kicked Courtney in the side who immdediatly shot up and punched Heather in the face and kicked her in the calf so hard to she fell and was pinned down by icicles. Courtney then made some ice seep around her neck chocking her until Heather was able to choke

"Uncle."

Courtney smirked at her victory, Heather stood up and Courtney threw another icicle at her.

"Courtney wins!" Chef Hatchett announced.

"Whose pathetic now Heather?" Courtney asks.

"Now for the first boy vs girl match, Tonia VS Harold,"

They both came down grinning at one and other.

"Mad fighting skills activate!" Harold shouted in a wierd karate pose thing.

"3, 2, 1 FIGHT!"

They just stood there.

Darrell's POV

"C'mon make your move!" Tonia shouted.

"She's a girl! The only place we attack girls is the mouth with our tongues!" Harold shouts realising his mistake. Tonia glares. She screamed as she lunges forward blowing kicks and punches breaking his nose and glasses and knocks him out in less then 10 seconds.

"Sorry lost my cool there," she says dusting off her arm

That was so awesome!

"Winner Tonia," The gym teacher dude announced. I went down to congratulate her. You have to admitt, that was hot, it be hotter if she was in those tight revealing outfits that the WINX club wear, oh yeah way much better imagining her fight in that.

"Hey Tonia that was awesome," I say to her.

Tonia's POV

He just, wow he's talking to me.

"Thanks you weren't too bad yourself, actually you were better," I say blushing.

"Tonia and Darrell sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," we turned and saw Izzy singing.

"F*ck off," Darrell says giving her the finger.

"Ok, you can f*ck Tonia now," She says with a maniac's cackle and races off. Darrell rolls his eyes, he's cute when he's pissed off.

"See you around," I say to him as I walk towards a pissed off Courtney that not even Bridgette is calming down.

Izzy's POV

Gym class just ended and in the 15 minutes I ran into Owen.

"Hey big guy!" I say and playfully punch him in the gut.

"Hey Izzy how are you?" He asks.

"Great I just saw like a hell of a lot of violence, it was great y'know and something is up with Heather and Courtney," I say with my finger on my chin.

"I know it was awesome!" Owen shouts with his fists in the air.

The bell rings signalising afternoon tea.

"Food!" Owen shouts racing off to the Caferteria, that fat ball is so cute when he's happy and sad and angry and 24/7 he's always cute.

Bridgette's POV

Still in Gym with Courtney beating up and tearing apart a punching bag, third time in a row.

"What's with you and Heather?" I ask, she glares and punches even harder against the punching bag.

"Forget I said anything," I tell her.

"Maybe she just needs to cool off on her own," Tonia suggests.

"Ok, Court we'll be in the caferteria, meet us there when you're ok," I tell her as me and Tonia bolt out of the Gym.

I sit next to Geoff and Noah at the caferteria and Tonia sits next to Darell who I'm postitive she likes.

"So how she doing?" Noah asks me.

"Tore three punching bags apart and is in the middle of the latest punching bag victim," I tell him.

"Note to self, never get on Courtney's bad side," Sadie says out loud.

"She wouldn't stand a chance against me," Eva says. **(AN: Wow, Ezekiel even has time then here, shame right?)  
**"Possibly an even chance I reckon," Gwen notes.

"I hope I don't have to fight," I say out loud.

"We hope you don't also," Geoff says smiling at me, I smile back.

**AN: Not my best chapter, but it has nice OC moments, with some good conflict and child hood enemy showdown and Duncan getting beat up. Plus Eva's first line lol. Until next time, cya.**


	10. Power Class

**AN: Aww thank you so much for the reviews and PhantomServant be patient, there will be Gwen/Trent in the future, I couldn't help but put DXG in there also because it's a popular couple. Alot of OC's I randomly made up are included, they won't be mains though.**

Brigette's POV

In period 7 I had aquakinetics and I see Courtney had finally calmed down, after all the meditating, punching and screaming I don't see why she shouldn't.

"So first power class," she says to me.

"Yeah the first many," I reply. There were a couple of other, obviously all freshman. I saw a few sophmores but they must be new to the school or something.

"Welcome to level one aquakinetics," A voice said I turn to see a lady with snow white hair with sky blue streaks and sea green eyes, she was wearing a loose white top with blue jeans white ballet flats.

"Please just call me Fern or K please," she asks with a lovely smile.

"My power is full on aquakinetic, not hyrdrokinetics, I can control anything with a 2 hyrdrogem atoms and an oxegen atom, that includes some gases, ice and water," she says with a smile.

"Ok first split up into groups, I know that none of you are aquakinetic so don't get your hopes up, on the left of me may the cyrokinetics stand and the hyrdokinetics on the right," she instructs.

I go to the right as Courtney goes to the left.

"Ok now that have you all in groups I can instruct easier, behind me is a waterfull and one by one show me what you can do," she tells us.

"Carla Beesle," she calls. A girl with purple hair and black streaks with fluro red tips with wierd teal eyes stands up from the cyrokinetics side. She stands infront of the waterfall her back facing us and raises both her hands, all the water freezes, she relaxes her hands and it reverts back to water. She then lifts both her hands up and two vines of ice are made spiraling against one another and she finally relaxes her hands and it all crashes down, she freezes the droplets from the splash and fires them at trees which some pierce through. She goes back to her seat as the teacher ticks things off on her clip board. All the cyrokinetics are gone through except Courtney.

" Last cyrokinetic, Courtney Summerson," she says and Courtney goes up. She does exactly what Carla did but then she spread out her hands and two long icicles spread out and she sliced a branch off a tree with one and hurling the other at the ground which pierces it. She goes back to sit again.

"Ok impressive some of you, while others need work," she said eying Lilac, who could barely freeze anything, and instead froze her hair.

"Hyrdrokinetics, Maya Greenfield," she said and Maya walked up to the waterfall. She raises her hands and three bits of water stuck up, she raised her hands again and they flew in different directions all sorounding us and twirling in a ribbin type fireworks display, even Courtney was impressed. When it finally ended she sat back down without a word, instead plastered on her face was a smirk that could put Duncan to shame.

"It's ok if none of you can do that, she is afterall a sophmore, she just can't get one thing down to go to level 2," she tells us and Maya glares.

After everyone goes I was last, I do a few ribbon tricks and the teacher smiled at it.

"Not flashly, yet skill required, nice work Bridge," she says with a smile.

"Okay now, to pass level one you need to learn how to manipulate either ice or water, which most of you are showing magnificently,"she told us sweetly.

Courtney's POV

Piece of cake, I think.

"Now to do this you require psi, vision and the correct supernatural genes which all of you have." She tells us.

For the rest of the lesson all we do is move water and ice, respectivly. While Kesha was playing, I realised the song could kind of describe us.

You know we're superstars, we are who we are. I smile, how this song can mean so many things.

Duncan's POV

I hear the aqukinetics class listening to We R who we R by Kesha, it's getting annoying, I can hear Cody sing along, because hes right next to me.

"What?" he asks.

"You're a dude singing to Kesha," I reply, creeped out.

"It's catchy," he replies.

"I agree with this song," I say as Take it Off plays.

"You're a sick man Duncan," Cody tells me.

"Have you met Darrell?" I ask him.

"Yeah, he whooped you're a*s and is the reason for you're broken nose," Cody said pointing at my broken nose.

"I like it, Gwen checks up on me every two seconds and takes care of me in her worry," I tell him smirking, I know he likes Gwen, a lot so I need to rub it in because of the comment he made.

Cody's POV

I wonder what would happen if I had a broken nose? I wonder.

"Oh Cody, honey are you okay?" Gwen asked me seeing my nose.

"Duncan did this," I say sadly, when I'm anything but.

"Oh that ugly a*shole, I realise now what a hot gentleman you are!" She shouts hugging me. I grin with happiness.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Oh yes Cody!" She answers and kisses me.

Duncan shakes me.

"What?" I ask as I was off in Gwenland.

"You're daydreaming," he tells me, no duh Sherlock.

"Oh yeah," I blush as I remember what I was thinking about and Duncan glares, knowing my thoughts without need of telepathy.

"Dude," he says.

"Sorry but the heat from all the fire here,"I say fanning myself, he looks unconvinced.

"Oh look a girl!" I shout pointing, and he falls for it, he checks out the girl which leaves me to run and think how I'd never do that.

DJ's POV

I am at the moment with my class creating vegetation as an exercise, as those with shapeshifting or animal talking abilities talk the animals to come and eat. We all smile at our progress, except Heather.

"Excuse me? Can we get back to the lesson!" She shouts.

"We are dear," our teacher Mrs Ledstiks tells her.

"How is this the lesson!" She demands to know.

"Well we are all practising our skills aren't we?" The teacher asks her. She crosses her arms.

"Now if you please create some rain for the plants," the teacher orders.

Heather stands still, arms side by side and she balls her fists in concentration, if it wasn't because of the rain that happened 5 seconds later she would've looked like an idiot, not that she would've but... does that sound mean?

Noah's POV

Several objects in the room raise along with mine, us people with telekinesis are showing the rest of the class basic things. Georgie is drawing and I feel a little upset.

"Excuse me, I can't read but she can draw?" I ask.

"It's part of my power," she replies.

"Oooh, super-drawing so scared," I say with sarcasm. She cuts out her drawing and then stands up. She hold her hand out infront of the shape and her eyes change to orange with blue towards the pupil. We all hear a growl and we see that her drawing is now alive, she brings out her other hand and raises both her hands and the tiger grows in three dimensions.

"Scared now?" She asks as the tiger roars. A little, I hear clapping and I look to see Tonia to be the one clapping, most of the class raises an eyebrow.

"Exellent," the teacher says examining the tiger.

"The mass manipulation you demonstrated is wonerful, you turned an object with two dimensions into an object with 3, she says circling the tiger.

"Yeah, I can do that to all my drawings," Georgie tells her. The teacher looks shocked.

"Not just your drawings, you have the power on animation you can make anything come to life not just your drawings," the teacher tells her.

"Trent, show her," the teacher tells him.

"Sure," he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

He grabs out an earaser and puts his hand over it to show concentration, the rubber.

"Hey dude," the rubber says.

"Cool," Georgia says liking the newfoundness if her power.

"But the mass manipulation is a whole other power my dear," the teacher explains to her. I roll my eyes, what idiot wouldn't know all this stuff.

Izzy's POV

I saw Darrell just totally heal himself which was awesome.

"I can do that too!" I shout.

"She can an more," the teacher says.

"How more?" He questions.

I take off my thumb on the left hand and throw it with my right hand, it then explodes and a new finger grows back on.

"Ta da!" I say giggling.

"Oh my gosh that was so awesome!" Two Katies just said, wow.

"Seen it, but I still find it awesome." An older looking Sadie says, her hair is no longer in piggytails and her outfit looks like a models, she's lost alot of weight.

"I'm confused," Lindsay said.

"Ok I can duplicate myself, like double," Katie explains then adds "it's called Physical Duplication."

"I can bring back past or future selves," Sadie explains then adds, "it's called Temporal Duplication."

Lindsay looked even more confused.

"Sadie from the future," Darrell says in a baby voice pointing at the future Sadie.

"Heaps of Katies," He again says in a baby voice pointing at all the Katies.

"Oh I get it, they can like divide themselves!" Lindsay says.

"Yes," Darrell says.

"Though-" I begin to say and Darrell covers my mouth.

"Best to leave it at that," he whispers.

Darrell's POV

After my power class ended I didn't have another class, I was going to sign up for weapons but I've lived for 50 years, I don't think I can learn much. I see Tonia and Georgie talk to each other and I decided to sneak up on her.

I went behind her and covered her eyes with my hands,

"Guess who?" I asked.

"Umm, a guy?" She asked. Georgie giggled.

"Darrell?" She asks again. I remove my hands from her eyes and she smiles.

"Thought you'd be off in weapons or something, I saw your katana the other day and how the f*ck do you have that many guns?" She asks.

"I'll reveal in some time, question is why aren't you there, a lovely lady with your skill of fighting should be learning how to fight with the big boys?" I ask her.

"I'll reveal in good time I guess," she answers, this chick's good.

Georgie's POV

I leave to two alone since it's obvious that they like eachother, taking to slow is a good thing. I run across to my dorm room and grab some pencils and paper, as I exit I see Courtney and Noah making out, typical.

"Get a room!" I shout then cackle as I exit the building, I then hear an explosion.

"IZZY!"

Heather's POV

I don't care how hotter he is then Justin he's too smart, I figured him and Justin are competing in a war to become popular and I'm a girl on the list. Alejandro would know if I were to counter manipulate him, Justin wouldn't, I decide to go for Justin. Then I remember he's dating Katie, one word sabatouge.

"Hey Beth," I say to her as I see her.

"What to do you want Heather?" She asks.

"Another popular girl's help," I answer looking at her.

"What?" She asks befawled, too easy.

"You're my friend, so your obviously popular," I tell her in a duh voice, back when me and a certain girl were friends we were in acting classes together.

"Ok so you have help me make Justin and Katie break up," I tell her.

"But isn't that mean?" She asks.

"Unfortunatly, in this world only mean people succed, it's a dog eat dog world," I tell her.

I learned it the hard way. All thanks to one girl, who gave me what I thought she gave me.

Friendship:

_"Here's a friendship bracelet Heather!" ? said as she gave me a beautiful bracelet._

_"Wow thanks ?," You're an awesome friend. I say as I give her a hug._

Popularity: 

_"What?" I ask her._

_"You're obviously popular, you sit with us and you're my BFF," She says in a duh tone of voice._

Skills:

_"Thanks for talking me into ballet and acting ?" I thank her._

_"Anything for my best friend," she says with a smile._

Little did I know it was all fake, one day I realised it all, the lies and the betrayl.

_"I'm sick of doing everything!" I yell at her. She clicks her fingers and the sporting team came along._

_"Good because I'm sick of pretending," ? tells me._

_"What?" I ask in shock._

_"Heather Lang, you may be rich but you are the uglist disquesting big I've ever met, I hate you and you're braces, your fat and pimples, I hate how you've been bringing me down, except now you've brought me to the top. I'm now queen of the school and nobody can take me down, all thanks to you," She says and then walks away laughing, leaving me to get beat up._

I will always hate that girl, I will get my revenge on you

Courtney Summerson.

**AN: Oooh so that's Heather's side, what I really have in store hasn't even began, I have to write while I can, my grandma is visiting and we are going to 'organise' the house more, by that she means turn it upside down and then redo everything, including my room! I will not update as fast so yeah sorry. Review please.**


	11. All Is Fair In Love And War

**AN: Ok now I finally have free time to right. Isn't that sweet? I just spent like ages cleaning with my grandma and having small talk and laughing at my dog, 6 months old Shitzu (spell much?) cross maltese, he ate a full raw chicken wing and he fell over trying to stand afterwards.**

Geoff's POV

Tuesday dudes! Only 4 more days until party! I love to party man, I grew up with pretty laid back rich parents, about once a month they let my big brother throw a mad party. People found it to be a worship if I invited them to it, since I used to be popular and all that, I wonder what I am now.

Heather's POV

I finished talking to Beth about the plan."

"Ok hope you listened, what's step one?" I asked her.

"Talk to Justin, act like a ditz who is totally into him," she replies.

"Good job, step 2," I demand.

"Wait for your signal and then kiss Justin infront of Katie," she tells me.

"What's the signal?" I ask her.

"Fast clapping," she replies.

"Step 3?" I ask her.

"I am no longer invloved, you manipulate him and then you go out with him to boost your status," Beth answers.

"Exellent," I say smirking.

"Heather?" She asks.

"What?" I reply.

"Are you maniulating me?" She asks with hurt in her eyes.

"Why would I manipulate you? Even if I tried I couldn't because you're way smarter, plus you're my BFF," I tell her, oh if only Courtney knew what she did to me.

Courtney's POV

I tell Bridgette, LeShawna and Gwen what I did to Heather back in elementry school and they just sat there, mouths agape.

"Wow," was all Bridgette could say.

"You make Heather look like a saint," LeShawna says.

"How do we know you're not using us?" Gwen asks.

"I learnt my lesson after an incident in middle school," I tell them.

"During summer Heather transformed, lost weight, lost the braces, pimples and replaced her glasses with contacts. Her hair was out and reached her hips and wore make-up and she looked way better. She became popular after that and we rivaled at everything, since of what I did to Heather in elementry school everyone thought Heather was nice and I was the big bag wolf," I was to continue but Gwen interrupted.

"But you were a total Queen Bee," she tells me.

"Don't interrupt," I snap at her.

"Heather used to be nice, back when she was ugly, but then she started changing, she started to use people, by the acting that I talked her into she could play as innocent as a 2 year old, with the ballet lessons, the flexibility payed off and she became head cheerleader, when I ran for class president, she also did. She told everyone every detail of everything in middle school and when I was up to speak she hired some guys to throw rotten fruits and vegetables at me, got other people to draw on my posters and sabotouge my every move, she made fun of me for everything I did and I was always slushied, she never made me forget her elementry school years," I tell them.

"I hate to say it, but you kinda had it comin'" LeShawna said.

"Which is why she's gonna pay," I say with a smirk.

"I'm in," we all turn to Gwen in shock.

"I want to take down the popular people too, might as well team up with an ex queen bee who knows her way around," Gwen states.

"Cool, by the way we need someone to give us inside info, someone we can trust," I say thinking.

"Katie can help," Bridgette says.

"She's perfect," I say clicking my fingers.

Heather's POV

"So Katie since you're all popular you need some new clothes and that to help you're image," I start.

"But Sadie-" I interupt her.

"Sadie is holding you down," I tell her.

"Alright then," she says sadly. I see Beth and Justin talking and I clap really fast. Quick as that Beth begins to make out with Justin. Katie sees amd tears well up in her eyes, her popularity all came crashing down.

"You two-timer!" She screams as she runs away crying.

Gwen's POV

I saw it all, and I knew this was Heather's doing, Katie ran away crying, along with that was a chance of taking down popular people.

"That b*tch," Courtney hissed.

"It's your fault," I tell her, she sighs.

"I know," she replies.

We walk back the dorm building still not knowing which way to go for our plan, Heather foiled it and bad.

"Alejandro!" Courtney shouts.

"What?" I ask.

"He's my step cousin, he won't try and take down the popular branch but he will do me a favor," Courtney tells me.

"How do you know he'll do you a favour?" I ask her.

"He owes me," she replies smirking.

"What about Jose?" I ask.

"He's a jerk," she tells me.

"So what's your plan?" I ask.

"Somebody needs to date Alejandro and get all the dirt, Alejandro is a top ranking popular so she'll know everything, it can't be me otherwise he's be overly suspicious," she replies.

"Which girl is going to be the one stupid enough to date him," I scoff.

"Remember this is Alejandro, most of the girls have the hots for him," she tells me. I then think this'll work.

"Me!" Bridgette and LeShawna scream at once. Sigh.

"Ok rock, scissors, paper," Courtney tells them, LeShawna won.

"Mmmhmm, I'm gonna be dating Ale-hot stuff," She says while posing.

"Remember don't call him Al," Courtney warns.

"Cool," LeShawna replies.

"Act dumbish, not too dumc like Lindsay though," Courtney says.

"And all the while I collect info on them?" LeShawna asks.

"Yes," Courtney replies.

"This better work," I tell Courtney.

"It will," she tells me.

Heather's POV

It's Tuesday morning and people are harassing Justin.

"Look it's not his fault, Beth's jealousy got the better of her," I tell them.

Most of them looked okay with it, some looked sorry for him, I drag Justin away.

"Look there's only one way to fix this, date a popular girl, me," I tell him pointing at myself.

"How will this work?" He asks.

"I'm popular and if I date you then my popularity rises which in turn make yours rise, it's a win-win," I tell him.

"Deal, girlfriend," He agrees.

"Exellent, boyfriend," I say smirking. Courtney has taught me too much to be stopped, so much so with the help of Maya not even Courtney can stop me.

Darrell's POV

I was playing Red Red Rover Tackel with some of the guys, Duncan used to play it all the time, so instead of tagging someone, you tackle them. It's build up and two people can tackle a person at once. **(AN: I do not own the idea of this game, it was played at my school and it got banned, I never got to play it.)**

Tonia, Georgia, Eva and Izzy came over and saw our little game.

"Can we play?" Izzy asked.

"You sure you fragile girls can handel it eh?" Ezekiel said.

"Fragile?" Eva asks cracking her knuckles.

"We can play this game just as well as you guys can, Georgie says.

"Actually even better," Tonia says smirking.

"Fine then, you can play," I tell them.

"Rules?" asks Izzy and we explain, Duncan volunteers to be in so he can tackle more.

"Red Red Rover I call over, the ladies," Duncan says smirking.

He immediatly goes after Georgie, lifting her in the air and planting her on the ground.

"I like it rough," Georgie says, we all crack up.

"What?" she asks.

"If you like it rough then meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox," I say with a wink. She blushes at relization. She stands up and looks ready to tackle, they whisper to eachother, with my super human hearing I can hear that they are going after me. I get ready to run at full blast.

"Bull Rush!" They shout in unison. I run over but they tackle me just with the combined strength. They smirk and high five.

"I call shots," I say to them and they nod.

"Red red rover I call over the girls," I announce. I scope out for Tonia and I find her as I tackle her she trips me so we both fall, I just happen to land ontop of her.

Duncan wolf whistles. "Love on the battlefield," Izzy comments.

I get off her and she is blushing and I help her up.

"Uhh sorry about that," I apologies scratching the back of my neck.

"No need," she says giggling, still blushing.

"Romeo, Juliette save the romance for later we have a game to play!" Duncan shouts.

Duncan's POV

I was walking back to the dorm and I see Gwen and Trent talking and laughing, I know Trent has a crush on her so I decide to ruin his chances.

"Hey Pasty!" I yell running over to her giving her a peck on the lips once I reach her.

"Hey Duncan," she says.

"Why do have mud all over you?" Trent asks.

"Playing Red Red Rover, Super Tackle edition," I reply.

"Super tackle?" Gwen questions.

"With superpowers and tackling instead of tagging," I explain.

"How many people played?" Trent asked.

"Izzy, Eva, Tonia, Georgie, Ezekiel, Darrel, Cody, Harold, Geoff and Dj," I answer.

"Was it fun?" Gwen asked.

"Loads, would've been more fun but you weren't there in a miniskirt and pom poms," I tell her. She chuckles.

"You never will see that," she tells me half serious half joking manner.

Gwen's POV

I spent the day with Trent, he is really sweet, funny, charming and smart. He is a little cute but I only have eyes for Duncan, unlike Duncan who eyes every girl he sees. Trent taught me how to dance a bit and to read some music, I taught him a few things about drawing and we went for a swim. We were talking about each other until Duncan came over, not that I'm depressed about that! I like Trent, as a friend and I like Duncan as a lover, I hope.

**AN: Ok now the plot is kinda beginning. I hope this was a good chapter, please review I like them they make me happy :). To all my current reviewers heres some KFC *gives KFC*. Until next time.**


	12. To The Mall!

**AN: Ok now I am sorry I didn't update the last 2 or 3 days I'm sorry, still haven't finished my room. Thank you to my reviewers you guys are the reason I'm writing this, because I feel happy to know that people enjoy it.**

Izzy's POV

So after playing red red rover Izzy is sure that Tonia and Darrell like each other, now this is the part I use it to my advantage.

"Tonia and Darrell sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," I sing.

"We don't like each other like that," Tonia says.

"That's not what your face said in RRRSTE," I tell her, the girls looked at me confused.

"Red Red Rover Super Tackle Edition," I say in a duh voice.

"It is obvious you like him," Eva tells Tonia.

"If anything, he like Georgie, he flirted with her in RRRSTE," Tonia says and we all looked at her like she was insane.

"He doesn't like me, he was making fun of my gulliblness," Georgia tells her.

"Besides, did Darrell fall on her or you?" I ask. Tonia blushes, must be thinking of the time.

Eva chuckles.

"Obvious," Georgie says in a sing song voice.

"Ok so maybe a little," she says looking in a different direction.

"Ooo la la," Georgie and I say in unison.

"Hey," we all scream at the add of a new voice.

The voice chuckles.

"Hey Noah!" Izzy shouts.

"I'd ask what you're talking about, but the power of telepathy just grants you access, so Tonia how's Darrell," Noah says with a smirk. Tonia looks mortified.

"I can read you're mind," Noah tells her backing away slowly in fear.

"You're scared of a girl!" Geogie shouts.

"Who can kick a*s," Noah tells her.

"Whatever," Georgie says with a roll of her eyes.

Gwen's POV

"Ok LeShawna first things first, a new wardroube," Courtney tells her.

"White girl say what?" LeShawna says.

"Courtney isn't white," Bridgette tells her.

"I'm Spanish," Courtney says.

"Sorry girl," LeShawna says.

"Where the heck are we meant to go shopping?" I ask, Courtney rolls her eyes, attitude much?

"There's amall in the middle of the island," she tells us like it's no big deal. Theres a mall? Why didn't I know about this? Are the looks and Bridgette and LeShawna's faces.

"Now we need to trick Lindsay, which won't be hard," Courtney tells us.

"Why her?" I ask.

"Because she is very knowledgable in fashion," Courtney replies.

"She'd make LeShawna wear something thats a little revealing though," Bridgette says with uncertainty.

"Exactly, she'd look more appealing to a guy, and make it easier for me to convince him," Courtney says to Bridgette.

LeShawna's POV

We go to find Lindsay near Heather.

"How are we going to get Heather away from her?" Bridgette asks.

"I'll do the thing that I'm best at," Courtney says.

"Starting fights with Heather," she says after a pause.

"But how will that work?" I ask.

"I'll start a fight, it will be taken to the fight room and you take Lindsay to the mall for LeShawna," Courtney replies.

"But only you know the way to the mall," Gwen tells her.

"So does Lindsay," she says.

"Her? She'd get lost!" Bridgette exclaims.

"Oh Lindsay knows her way to the mall," Courtney tells us.

We see Courtney go over to Heather.

"Hey b*tch who are you manipulating this time?" Courtney asks Heather.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Heather replies.

"Well I've turned nice, just like you should be," Courtney says in a sobbish tone. Sounds nice alright.

"Nice? Well Courtney if it's one thing you've taught me, it's a dog eat dog world," Heather says.

Courtney's POV

I know, I taught her how the world works.

"It's a survival of the fittest," I mutter.

"Exactly," Heather says, we smile at each other, realise we are then glare.

I throw an icicle at her.

"Oh if that's the way you want to play it," Heather says to me after she dodges.

She throws lighting bolts at me one by one I dodge until one hits me in the back of the leg.

"Aah!" I scream as I fall. Heather looks down at me smirking all the while. I wait for a teacher to come along, we're supposed to be taken to the fight room.

"Tsk tsk tsk, the great Courtney Alexix Summerson now on the floor, waiting for mercy," Heather tells me and chuckles.

"Serves you right you little b*tch and now you just have to pay," She says smirking her eyes go white as I see a ball of lightning in her hand I widen my eyes knowing my fate, I close my eyes waiting for the pain.

Gwen's POV

While Heather and Courtney were having a verbal argument we took Lindsay away.

"Hey do you wanna go to the mall?" LeShawna asks, Lindsay has a big smile on her face. She nods rapidly as she skips off in a direction as we all follow. I see Duncan on the way talking to Trent frowning, I could only hope the conversation goes well.

Trent's POV

Duncan is pissed at me for 'flirting' with Gwen.

"Stop flirting with Gwe," he tells me.

"Stop flirting with every other girl," I retort, he punches me in the face. Then my shadow attacked Duncan. What the f*ck.

Gwen comes over.

"Duncan stop being a jerk and a major hypocrite, you tell Trent not the flirt with me when he wasn't when you flirt with Courtney and check out other girls every day!" She yells, then slaps him.

"It's over!" She yells and storms off. **(AN: Now we say good-bye to DXG in this story)**

Gwen's POV

I storm back to the girls.

"Lets go shopping," I say with a smirk.

We go shopping and by a nice outfit for Leshawna, a black tank top that is small so that it shows some cleavange and denim short shorts, it wasn't much but she looked better. We left her hair in a weave because it was 'her thing' and tweaked her make-up a bit.

"There now you're ready to date Alejandro," Lindsay says after we finished out manicures.

"Girl you didn't have to pay," LeShawna tells her.

"That's what friends do," Lindsay says smiling, wait she considers us friends.

"Really we're friends?" I ask.

"I hope," Lindsay says smiling.

"Ah, what the heck," I say and we all hug her.

Heather comes around the corner smirking.

"Hey Lindsay," She says.

"You might want to visit the hospital ward, Courtney doesn't look to good," she says cackling as she walks away with Lindsay.

"But Courtney won in their fight in gym," LeShawna says in shock.

"Guys lets go!" Bridgette shouts. She looks like she's about to cry and we all race out of the mall.

I run into Trent.

"Woah where's the fire?" He asks with a joke.

"Courtney, hospital," I say panting and I continue running.

Trent looks worried.

I see Noah and his eye's widen, probably read someones mind. He ran for like 10 seconds then started panting. Wimp.

We reached the hospital nurse office thing and we go to the front desk.

"Is Courtney Summerson okay?" Bridgette asks with one tear on her cheek.

"Do you want to see her?" The lady asks.

We nod.

"Room 113, 3rd floor," she tells us. We go to the elevator and I press the 3 button. We walk to Courtney's room we open to door to see lightning flickering in her hair and she looks badly burned, she even coughed up smoke.

"Courtney," Bridgette says running over.

"Hey," she says with a raspy voice.

"How come you couldn't take her?" I ask.

"Me and Heather both have a weak spot in the back of the leg and we collapse when it's hit," she tells us.

Noah walks through the door, with flowers.

"Hey babe," he says placing the flowers on the table next to her. Courtney smiles.

"White roses, my favourite," she says smiling.

"How could I forget?" Noah asks.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone," I say walking out the door, I'm still a little pissed off at Duncan. I see Bridgette and LeShawna walk out also.

"Hey what's the matter?" Bridgette asks.

"I ended it with Duncan," I reply.

"Why?" LeShawna asks.

"All he does is flirt and check out other girls, he's also a major jerk," I tell her.  
"What did you see in him?" Bridgette asked.

"Honestly I don't know," I tell them.

Noah's POV

Courtney fell asleep I played with her cute little bang on her forehead. I remembered our first conversation. **(AN: Their first conversation wasn't written in any chapter othe then this one)**

_I read on a bench like any other time of the day.  
"Why do you read so much?" I look up to see Courtney._

_"Because I must," I reply._

_"Well your a boring old stick in the mud," she says sittin next to me._

_"Coming from an uptight priss, who does homework and boss people around in her spare time," I reply._

_"Dont make me sue you," she says in a threatening tone, which is cute._

Her mind is off in dreams which I can't read.

"Heather," she mumbles. I wonder what Heather did to Courtney to make Courtney hate her.

Geoff's POV

So me and Bridge were having some coffee on a break, we were planning this Saturday's party.

"So Bridge do you have like someone to take you, to the party?" I ask

"No," she replies smiling.

Bridgette's POV

Yes I think she likes me. I am so happy, ok act cool calm and just smile.

"You have one?" I ask

"No but theres a hot blonde I want to take, she's hotter then my friend Eric's mum!" He shouts. What? Oh no, he's into older women, oh well maybe the next guy Bridgette.

"Wow," I say out loud.

Geoff's POV

I think I screwed up.

**AN: Ok now that Courtney is injured I better not have the urge to write about her all the time. Again thank you to reviewers and sorry if it's a little short. I will hopefully post another one tonight, but remember I am in a different time zone, I'm Australian so yeah. I'm sorry about the boringness from this chapter though.**


	13. Start The Plan

**AN: Wow, 6 reviews from 1 chapter? :D I've also decided to give comments to reviews**

**Sunshine-Midnight123: My first reviewer, yes of course Lindsay knows her way to the mall and I'm glad you like it.**

**Another Dead Hero: Thank you for 'creating' Darrell and suggesting the ToniaXDarrell pairing, and that funny scene involving Darrell's own room. Happy that you like it.**

**Syn'ri: Reviewed every chapter and I love the fact that you post your opinions on the chapter. Yes Lindsay, dumb but the biggest sweetheart ever.**

**Freakazoid123: Hey, thank you for reviewing and thanks for reminding me that your character needs to be put in this mess she's in this chapter. I feel happy that you enjoy reading this.**

**PhenonmsServant: It just occured to me it wasn't PhantomsServant, and I have no idea what Scott Pilgrim is, I got the back of the leg thing from Paint Ball Deer Hunter episode where Heather is hit in the back of the leg and collapses, I have no idea if it happens to everyone.**

**KrIs Is A tDi FaNaTiC: First, writing your name was a pain, and second thank you for your review, awesome opinion and encouragment :)**

**Now on with the Chapter.**

Tyler's POV

I was shooting hoops when I kept missing, mojo is way off today. I then see a ball glide smoothly into a hoop.

"That's how you do it," I hear someone say.

I turn around and see a girl, she had long black hair with a lime green headband in it and had black eyes and tan skin, she was thin and was wearing a white cami with a lime green holister hoodie, skinny jeans and lime green converse.

"Hi I'm Tyler," I say to her.

"I'm Sophia," she replies waving.

"You're good at sports," I tell her.

"It's something to release my anger into," she says with a shrug.

"What's your power?Mine is super healing facter," I tell her.

"I can create natural disasters," she tells me.

"Isn't that weather manipulation?" I ask.

"No, theres a difference, I can't control weather, I can cause natural disasters," she says looking a bit ticked.

"But it's the same thing right?" I ask still confused.

"No it's not!" She yells and her eyes flash a green colour as I feel a strong gust of wind.

"O-ok c-calm down," I stutter, any power similar to Heather's is still dangerous. News travels fast and I heard Courtney got owned and Heather got a red slip.

Gwen's POV

Bridgette, LeShawna and I were at a cafe in the mall having cups of coffee.

"What are we going to do without Courtney?" LeShawna asks.

"We just have to ask Alejandro ourselves," I reply.

"But what if he doesn't listen to us?" Bridgette questions.

"Then we tell him Courtney asked," I replied.

"But what if he doesn't believe us?" LeShawna asks me.

"Then we just have to drag his butt to the hospital room and get her to ask him herself," I tell them.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Bridgette asks.

"We use our powers," I reply.

"Y'know he has 'em too girl," LeShawna tells me.

"But theres three of us, and one of him," I tell them.

"Alright, I sure hope you know what your doin' white girl," LeShawna says.

We walk back to campus and go to Alejandro, he looked like he was waiting.

"I visited my cousin in the hospital/ nurse building thing, you three chicas must be Bridgette, LeShawna and Gwen, now which one of you fine ladies is LeShawna?" He asks us.

"I am," LeShawna says raising her hand. He looks up and down checking her out.

"And what a find lady you are," he says kissing her hand as she blushes and giggles.

Alejandro's POV

Courtney told me she was trying to help LeShawna with her love life. But if I know my cousin she is up to something, I just have to manipulate LeShawna's emotions and get her to tell me.

"So LeShawna lets go," I tell her as we walk off.

"So why do you want to improve your love life, you must have plenty of men after you?" I ask with fake interest.

"No not really, I thought I was crazy by going after you but Courtney helped me," she told me. Hmm Courtney helping people means one thing, manipulation.

Heather's POV

Wednesday lunch time, I sit with Justin and we act in love. Alejandro comes over with one of Courtney's friends, LeShawna.

"Realise Courtney's a b*tch and decided to join us?" I ask her.

"No, she's wonderful, she set me and Alejandro up here," she tells me.

"You realise she's playing you?" I ask her.

"No, she ain't playing me," LeShawna says.

"Did she happen to tell you about elementry school?" I ask her.

"Every detail, including a photo," she says smirking. I gasp.

"So shut your mouth queenie," she tells me.

"Courtney used to be quite the snake when she was younger," Alejandro says.

"Tell me more," Maya says smirking, yes Courtney's high school being ruined, the b*tch had it coming for a long time.

_Flashback._

_At the end of the year I see the jocks of the school beat Courtney up. I walk over once they've left._

_"You've had this coming for a long time," I tell her smirking._

_"I'll get you back for this," she tells me blood hanging from her lip._

_"I don't think so, you've taught me too much and now I'm unstopable,"m I tell her. I then conjour up a lightning bolt and I get hit with an icicle._

_"What the?" I ask and I see Courtney slowly stand up, I push her over._

_"You're weak and pathetic," I tell her. I put a ball of lightning in my hand and Courtney sits there on the ground and stares._

_I shoot it at her and she shouts "Heather!"_

"Heather," Maya says waving her hands infront of my face.

"Sorry," I say to her.

"Its fine," she says with a smile, I'm starting to wonder, what if Maya is just like Courtney?

Ezekiel's POV

I am hanging out with Sadie, and Katie. Seriously yo, I can't hang around Sadie anymore, she's all about Katie, I'm starting to wonder if she's bi **(AN: I mean no offense to all those homesexual and bisexual people out there.)**

"I mean I can't believe I fell for him," Katie says for the millionth time.

"I know, but you can resist a guy like him," Sadie gushes, does she know I'm here. I clear my throat.

"But nobody is as special as my Zeke!" Sadie squeals, honestly this girl is sweet, kind but she has barely any brains and can be a tad bit annoying eh.

"Zeke?" Sadie asks.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Are you going to break up with me?" She asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Future Sadie told me that you were going to dump me at the mall after you clear you're throat," Sadie tells me.

"Well Sadie," I start off. She gasps.

"You are!" She exclaims and tears well up as we runs away. Well I blew it, epiclly.

Noah's POV

I listen to Courtney tell me about her and Heather.

"Wow," I say.

"I know horrible," she says."

"Very," I agree.

"By the way, Alejandro's my cousin," She tells me. That eel is her what.

"What?" I ask.

"Alejandro-" she begins to say.

"Yeah I know I heard you," I tell her. We sit in silence.

Gwen and Bridgette enter with smiles on there faces.

"Operation Popular, phase one complete," Bridgette says. I raise a brow.

"Didn't you learn anything from elementry school?" I ask her.

"Heather did," she said with a chuckle passing me a photo of her and a geek. The geek had greasy black hair, pimples, glasses, braces and moles all in the wrong places. I heard her thoughts.

"This is Heather?" I say aloud laughing my head off.

"So Alejandro accepted dating LeShawna?" Courtney asked.

"Yep," Gwen replied.

"So what is this plan?" I ask chuckling. Then he nods.

"I can never say anything to you," Courtney tells him.

"You don't have to," I tell her. I read Gwen's mind and I hear something interesting.

"Duncan did what with Courtney?" I ask her.

"Flirt," Gwen says. I look over at Courtney.

"We argue! Not flirt a whole 'nother thing," Courtney tells me. I raise an eyebrow. I read her thoughts and I glare at her, she looks at me and gulps.

"I'm out," I say.

"Noah," Courtney says.

"If you think Duncan is slightly cute so much-" I began.

"But Noah he's a jerk and I don't care about if he's slightly cute," she says.

"Don't raise your voice Courtney," Bridgette warns her.

"I despise Duncan and the fact you think he's a little cute insults me," I say slamming the door. I exit the room and I immediatly see Duncan, I glare at him.

"What are you glaring at egg head?" He asks in one of those tough guy tones.

"Stay the hell away from Courtney got it!" I yell at him. He balls up his fists and puts them on fire.

"Make me," he says with a smirk

"Fight room," a teacher says seeing us, I gulp.

Me and Duncan head to the fight room with numerous watching. I read Duncan's mind

_Circle of fire, that should get him._

I stamp my feet on the ground, it's made out of metal. He throws fire at me while I manipulate the metal with telekinesis and create a wall. I then read his mind again.

_Smart a*s thinks he's all that, lets see if he likes a sky attack._

I grab pieces of metal waiting to strike, he flies by emmitting flames from his feet. I throw the metal pieces at him hitting him making him hit the floor.

_It's like he knows what I'm thinking, wait he does, I hate you Noah._

"Same here," I say out loud. I focus using my powers on Duncan, I hold my hand out at Duncan hoping for him to rise. He doesn't and chuckles.

"What are you doing?" He asks. As I read his mind it's too late he throws a fire ball at me which I just dodge. I throw objects at him mentally and he dodges them all. This goes on for a while before he puts a circle of flames around me. I have no way to get out, until I see a piece of metal. I get it to come near me and I grab onto to it as I go into the air still holding on, Duncan throws more fire at me and I fall back onto the ground with a large thump.

"Enough!" Is heard and the teacher stops the fight. The walls are lowered, the crowd exits as Duncan and I do. One thing is for sure, I never want to fight the pyro again.

Duncan's POV

I beat the egg head in a fight and I go outsit to see DJ and Geoff waiting for me.

"Heard about the fight, what was that about?" Geoff asks.

"Jealous of me and Princess, I remember him telling me to stay away from her," I reply.

"You like her," Dj says, I glare.

"I hate that uptight b*tch," I tell him.

"That makes two of us," I turn around and see Scar.

"Hey," I greet her.

"Hi," she says.

"What brings you here?" I ask.

"A good fight ceases to stop entertaining me," she says.

"I was good wasn't I?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"Wonderful," she says sarcasticly, reminds me of Noah, being a girl and everything.

Heather's POV

"Great job Heather," Maya says to me.

" I learn from the best," I say thinking about Courtney.

"Me or Court?" She asks.

"Both," I reply.

"Ok now you need to learn the routine, I am giving it to you early so that you have an advantage against the others," she tells me handing me the routine.

"Thank you," I say taking it.

"Anything for a friend," she tells me. That hit a soft spot.

"_Thankth for taking me shopping, my mum doethn't take me," I tell Courtney._

"_Anything for a friend," She tells me._

"Something wrong?" She asks.

"No everythings fine," I tell her with a fake smile.

I go to my dorm and practise the routine, Gwen then entered.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Trying out for cheerleading," I tell her.

"But they didn't give out routines yet," she says.

"I'm practising a random routine I found off the internet," I lie.

"Ok," Gwen says looking at it.

"Whatever," I say with a roll of my eyes. She grabs her skecthpad and walks out the door.

Gwen's POV

I go to the forest and sketch the mini waterfall, it is so nice I decided I had to. As I sketch I hear a beautiful sound, it sounds like it comes from a guitar. I walk in the direction.

" They say we've only got until the summer, and I say that's really a bummer. But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun in the year. I'm hoping not the miss, that one special kiss. So Gwen, with your beautiful hair, your pale tone, I ask this now while we're alone, will you be my girl." He sings.

"Of couse," I say startling him.

"Oh hey Gwen," he says blushing.

"Hey," I reply.

"Well uh, well you heard the song and um," I kiss him before he has a heart attack.

"I'll take that as a yes," he says.

"You bet," I reply

**AN: Gwen/Trent :D :D :D, there you go another chapter. Until next time.**


	14. Movies And Cheerleading

**AN: Wow, I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. Here are comments to reviews:**

**Another Dead Hero: Yeah, sorry about the no Darrell thing.**

**PhenomsServant: I googled it, yes of course we have google every country that has internet does, and now I know what it is.**

**Schmin101: :D Glad you think it's funny, I honestly don't have a sense of humor so I have no idea what's funny or not when I type it. And the most super-powered stories never make past the 3rd chapter, my last one was one of those.**

**Yuno-Yuno Yunocchi: Thank you :D**

**KrIs Is A tDi FaNaTiC: I read Dinner or Murder and I enjoyed it and faved it.**

**Drums247: Yeah, turns out there wasn't as much as DXG lovers as I thought, plus I can't really write DXG very well. Your review made me laugh.**

**Freakazoid123: I'm glad you liked it and that I displayed your character well. Have you watched Bratz, because whenever I read your name it reminds me of those obnoxious twin pink girls that are evil.**

**Sunshine-Midnight123: Another person glad DXG is ended, I'm glad you like the GwenxTrent. Thank you.**

**Now I have a chapter to write:**

Bridgette's POV

Friday afternoon, wow the week went by quick. Courtney is finally out but still has alot of burns. Heather can cause a heap of damage, I recently met Sophie. Her and Courtney are very similar, Darrell and Tonia have continued to show romantic feelings for eachother yet never speak up. Me you ask? Trying to get the nerve to tell Geoff I like him, in the meantime I am trying to calm down Courtney.

"Seriously Bridge! He never pays attention to me, it's book this, book that!" She yells then throws a piece of ice across the room. Courtney's hair is partly white and the room temperature is very low, I put on another jacket and cuddled my blanket for warmth.

The door opens and Scar walks in.

"Jesus Chris this room is freezing!" She exclaims.

"Court's angry with Noah," I tell her.

"Explains that, uptight people these days," she says shaking her head and before she knew it she was pinned to the wall with icicles. Courtney then stormed out of the room.

Scarlett then phased through the icicles and looked at Bridgette.

"Dam* she's pi*sed," Scar says.

"Language," Bridgette says sternly.

"I was," Scar says chuckling. I roll my eyes, she's fun and all but jokes around too much.

Heather's POV

I was again practising and Gwen walked in again.

"You seem to be real persistent to get that routine right," she says to me.

"Well its complicated, as soon as I master this one, I can conquere them all," I reply, lying of course. She looks unconvinced, I then start again and all the sudden I fall over.

"Ow my ankle," I say clutching it.

"Maybe you shouldn't trip on you're own shadow," she says smirking. That b*tch! She walks me to the nurse office thing and I stay there.

Gwen's POV

I quickly rush to my room and look for Heather's routine. The head cheerleader is very excited about Heather becoming a cheerleader and I want to find out why. I grab the routine and rush to the library, I see Noah reading a book beside Courtney also reading a book. I photo copy the routine so I now have 5 copies, one for LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney and I plus the original for Heather.

I go over to Courtney and Noah.

"Sorry to interrupt but Heather is getting help with her quest of evil," I say to Courtney handing her the routine.

"This is signed by the head cheerleader of the sophmore/freshman squad," she notes examining it.

"She's getting help to become even more popular," I say to her.

"What's this about?" Noah asks.

"I am taking down Heather once and for all, and Heather seems to be coming up with a plan herself," Courtney tells him. Courtney grabs out her PDA and starts typing, my ringtone goes off. I open my phone.

1 new message

I open up my inbox, the message is from Courtney.

Meet me in my dorm in a half hour

-Courtney.

"You couldn't have said this outloud because?" I ask.

"I sent it to LeShawna, Bridgette and you," she replies.

"Gotcha, meet you in half and hour," I tell her. I then go back to my dorm and put the original copy back where it was.

Tonia's POV

I was looking for Darrell so I was up in floor three, I heard some heavy metal music, and what I think was Darrell's voice

In the time of Job when Joseph was a chippy  
All the sons of Pharaoh's were kings  
The word was passed around  
that Mammon was a yippie  
And papin had to learn a few things

I thought the song sounded strange, though Darrell's voice was wonderful. I walked in without thinking and he stopped and looked at me wierdly.

"Heard of knocking?" Darrell asks.

"Yeah, kinda forgot when I heard the song," I say sheepishly.

"You like it?" He asks really confused.

"You're singing is fantastic," I say sitting on his bed.

"Thanks," he says.

"Can you play it again?" I ask him.

"For a lovely lady like you I don't see why not," he says to me and continues playing.

I found the lyrics very funny and by the end I was singing along

Oh my dozy rosie eyes  
Screw me I'm a tuba  
Free as a beanstalk  
Coogan flipped for, get down on your knees and love,  
and love the man

Oh my dozy rosie eyes  
Screw me I'm a tuba  
Free as a beanstalk  
Coogan flipped for, get down on your knees and love,  
and love the man 

Then Darrell started singling solo again.

In the time of Job when Joseph was a chippy  
All the sons of Pharaoh's were kings  
The word was passed around  
that Mammon was a yippie  
And papin had to learn a few things

**(AN: Another Dead Hero came up with the part above, I tweaked it a tiny bit.)f**

We smiled at eachother, then Darrell came and sat beside me.

"Never would've taken you like like heavy metal music," he says to me.

"Possibly only when you're singing it," I tell him.

"Next thing you know you like scary movies," he says chuckling.

"A little," I admit blushing. He raises an eyebrow.

"I brang a couple of horror movies with me, want to come over later tonight and watch one?" He asks, I blush.

"Of course," I tell him. We just stare into eachother's eyes and we lean in to kiss and there was a knock at the door.

"F*ck off!" Darrell shouts.

"Dude it's Duncan, just wanted to ask you something!" Duncan shouts.

"It's ok, I probably have to leave before people notice I'm gone and they start harassing me," I tell him. I open the door to leave and I see Duncan with a shocked face, then a smirk.

"Sorry dude, didn't know you were busy," he says. I slap him in the face and kick him in the kiwis. He kneels on the floor in pain clutching them.

"Why do they always go for the kiwis!" He shouts in a high pitched voice.

I walk away smirking.

Darrell's POV

That girl is so confusing, sweet one minute, feisty the next. Also she can kick a*s.

"Ask away," I tell him glaring.

"How the f*ck to you get a girl to like you that long?" He asks.

"Um, we aren't dating, and second if we were I wouldn't check out and flirt with a certain mocha skinned girl," I answer smirking.

"I don't like Courtney," he tells me glaring.

"You're mouth says you don't, but your eyes say you do," I tell him. He walks away grumbling.

"You're welcome!" I shout.

Courtney's POV

After half an hour later the girls are all seated in mine and Bridgette's dorm.

"Can you turn the AC down?" LeShawna asks.

"We dont have one," I tell her. Gwen and LeShawna look at me like I have two heads.

"Ah," Gwen says in understanding.

"We don't have an ac, we have Courtney," Bridgette tells her.

"Oh," LeShawna says.

"Then Courtney can you just chill?" Gwen asks me.

"Yeah, you might want to cool down," LeShawna says and cracks up.

"Don't want to be stuck on thin ice," Bridgette says. Then they all shiver.

"Ok seriously calm down the room is freezing," Gwen asks me.

"Try sleeping in it," Bridgette tells her.

"No thanks," Gwen and LeShawna say in unison.

"Anyway Gwen discovered something interesting," I tell them.

"Ok, Heather is getting special treatment from the Maya in order to rule the school when she is older," Gwen tells us handing the others the routine.

"Since we all have the routine we don't we counter-act it?" I suggest.

"Wonderful idea Court," Gwen says to me.

"But who are we choosing?" Bridgette asks.

"I used to be a cheerleader," I tell them.  
"I say all of us, more chances of getting in," Gwen says.

"Leshawna has double the chance thanks to Alejandro," I tell them.

"Exactly, we all have our pros and cons and if she try out together at least one of us should get in," Gwen tells us.

"I'm suprised you want to do this Gwen," Bridgette says.

"Honestly I don't, but I hate the popular people more," Gwen tells us.

"So what are we waiting for?" LeShawna asks.

Gwen tries the routine and she seems to be very good.

"You done this before?" I ask.

"I used to do gymnastics," Gwen says. Gymnastics strikes a memory.

_Flashback:_

_I do a flip and wait for Heather to do one. She fails._

_"Geek!" A girl shouts._

_"Nerd!" Another shouts._

_"Why is she even here?" Another asks._

_"Hey!" I shout._

_"Call her names again and I have lawyers and my fists you can talk to!" I shout, I need to keep Heather on my good side._

_"Thankth Court!" She shouts hugging me._

_"Anything for you Heather," I say trying not to gag._

I shudder at the thought.

"You ok?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah, peachy," I reply smiling then do the routine.

"You obviously have experience," Bridgette tells me.

"Yep, and unfortunatly so does Heather," I tell them.

"All the while you were manipulating her you taught her how to be evil," Gwen tells me.

"Believe me I know, if I could turn back the clock I would," I tell them.

Later that night we're all tired and we watch a romantic comedy Made Of Honour **(AN: Such an awesome movie!)**

"Aww she asked him to be her maid of honour," Bridgette notes.

"Ha ha ha she asked him to be her maid of honour," Gwen laughs.

"The white boy had his chance," LeShawna said taking some popcorn.

"The cousin seems soo uptight," I say and the girls cack themselves laughing, Scar joined us and she laughed the hardest.

Tonia's POV

I was getting ready for the horror movie, I knew it was just going to be a movie in his bedroom but I want to look nice.

"Why you getting all dressed up?" Izzy asks.

"Movie," I reply.

"With Darrell?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"If you must know yes," I reply. I add a bit of makeup and brush my hair to make sure it was perfect. I hear Izzy make kissing noises and I glare at her.

I am wearing a white tank top with a light pink vest over it with denim short shorts but I still have my normal cowgirl boots. I put on some mascara and lipgloss and I also put in some breath spray before I went. What? We almost did.

I went to Darrell's room and knocked, he opened it and smiled.

"Aww all dressed up more me," he teases.

"Couldn't help it," I say to him as I walk in. We sit on his bed as he puts the disc in.

Okay, I didn't know it would be this scary, I'm used to the midly scary M ones or PG13 not full on R.

"Aaaah!" I scream at all the blood and murder and I cuddle Darrell. I dare to look at the screen and I snuggle closer. I heard him laugh and I look at the screen and I crack a smile at people going spastic and randomly getting killed. The plot was good but too much killing. The movie ends and I am in Darrell's lap holding his shirt for dear life. I hear lightnig and I scream and cling to him harder. He chuckles.

"Special effects," he says taking out a remote.

"Not funny," I say chuckling.

"Then why are we laughing," he says. We just then sit there and do nothing but stare at eachothers eyes, his are so wonderful. Glowing red and it seems to be glowing a bit brighter then usual. We leaned in to hear a cackle and we looked at the window to see Izzy.

"Seriously!" We shout in unison.

"Sorry!" She shouts and goes away.

"Well I better go before I fall asleep and get in trouble," I tell him, he looks sad.

"Well yeah, good idea," he says with a look of disapointment.

"You two going to kiss yet!" I hear Izzy shout.

I wave to him as I exit the door.

"Dam* it!" I shout. I go back to my dorm and glare at Izzy.

Gwen's POV

I stay awake as the others have fallen asleep. I slowly close my eyes, thinking of today, thinking of tommorrow and thinking of Trent.

**AN: Ok there another chapter, thank you Another Dead Hero for suggesting the idea and I'm sorry I tweaked it a bit. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	15. Alejandro You Bad Boy

**AN: I got two reviews but thats fanfictions fault for not putting it back to the first page when I posted chapter 14.**

**Another Dead Hero: Yes, hint hint, glad you think it's funny and thank you for not complaining about the GXT/DXG/DXC and you go along with it. Thx for the review.**

**VampiresTDIfreddyfangirl: I know, but Duncan getting hurt is funny. Anyone else agree? Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except Maya.**

Izzy's POV

I blowing up things in the forest.

"What are you doing Red?" Duncan asks me.

"Ooh I get a nickname! Are you going to flirt with me too," I say to him. He rolls his eyes.

"I was asking a question," Duncan tells me.

"I'm blowing stuff up!" I yell.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I feel like it," I reply then I blow up a squirral. Duncan laughs at the animal's misfortune.

"You like pain huh?" I ask him.

"Some, well most call me sadistic," Duncan tells me.

"Including me," I tell him.

"Ouch that hurt," he says faking hurt.

"Let me treat it," I say to him wrapping my arms around his neck we were about to kiss and I knee him in the balls. He squeaks and kneels on the ground.

"No man can tame Explosivo!" I shout, then cackle as I run off.

Duncan's POV

Why do these women keep kicking me in the kiwis! Does it have a target there or a 'Kick Me' sign there? Either that or these da*n women are having their periods.

I walk back to see Darrell and Tonia talking. She nods with excitment and as they were about to kiss Izzy blows up a plant near them startling Tonia. Got to feel sorry for Darrell.

Tonia's POV

Again a kiss is interrupted by someone, it's like a curse. But I'm going to a small cafe near the mall this afternoon. I look at Courtney, Gwen, LeShawna and Bridgette have another conversation making sure nobody hears. It sparks my interest but I have better things to do.

I see Alejando walking by, he is going towards LeShawna and winks at me. I turn away before anything is caused. I walk back to my dorm and find Izzy on her laptop. I go to my bed and sit on it grabbing out my own laptop.

"What's with you and not letting me kiss Darrell?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just happen to stop it, hey it's a running gag!" she shouts.

"I am beyond finding it funny," I tell her. I grab my waterbottle and take a sip.

"Y'know I almost kissed Duncan," she tells me and I do a cliche spit take. She then starts laughing.

"I then kicked him in the balls!" She shouts, I had to giggle at that.

"You have a lovely laugh," she tells me.

"Thanks," I say blushing.

"Are you bi too?" She asks and my eyes widen.

"No, I'm straight," I tell her.

"Aww too bad, you're a very lovely person, that and your great to look at," she tells me and I walk away to avoid any more conversation with her. **(AN: I have no idea if Izzy is bi or not, I just said that)**

I then run into Darrell.

"Alejandro winked at you earlier," he tells me.

"Tell me something I don't know and don't do anything stupid," I say to him.

"I won't, if he flirts with you again I will kill him though," he tells me.

"I know," I say with a smile.

"You have a wonderful smile," he tells me.

"Wow, I have a nice laugh and a wonderful smile, I like this day," I say giggling.

"Who said that?" Darrell asked.

"Izzy," I reply.

"She's crazy," he says.

"She's apparently bi," I tell him, he stepped infront of me and stopped me from walking.

"Don't you room with her?" He asks me, over-protective much?

"Yes," I tell him.

"If she tries anything-" he says.

"You'll kill her," I finish.

"You know me so well," he jokes putting his arm around me.

We walked to the cafe chatting, we ordered doughnuts and coffee. **(AN: You have to wonder what food I'm eating when I think of these things)**

We sit down and I take a bite of the doughnut, we sit and talk about our interests and stuff like that. Then I asked a question that I don't think he was happy answering.

"What did you mean by you are a little older then me?" I ask, he froze.

"By a little I mean alot," he tells me.

"I can see that," I tell him pointing to his beard.

"I shouldn't even be at school, at my age," he tells me.

"Like I said, I can see that," I tell him.

"I'm actually 50," he mutters. I froze, he looked at me, I can see slight fear. I see he really cares. I smile at him.

"I'm ok with that," taking a sip.

"Seriously?" He asks, I nod.

"Age is but a number," I tell him. We finish the doughnuts and coffee and stand up, we were about to kiss but my hand grazed a cup and it fell of the table and hit the floor with a smash.

"Shoot," I mutter.

"Fate just loves doing this doesn't he?" Darrell wonders out loud.

"Fate is a she!" Fate shouts

"Who cares?" He says.

"I do, and infact I love doing this," Fate says.

"That was wierd," I say.

Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney and a sad Leshawna enter. I run up to LeShawna.

"LeShawna, what happened?" I ask concered for her.

"Alejandro broke up with me," she says with sadness in her voice. Darrell glares.

"What's white boy's problem?" LeShawna asks.

"Alejandro tried to flirt with me earlier," I say. She looks mad.

"Hey, I only like Darrell," I say raising my hands in defense.

Courtney's POV

"Okay we should leave before a fight breaks out," I say to them. We all nod and walk off.

"Ok I seriously am hating my luck so far," I say.

"It's like Fate wants to toy with us," LeShawna says.

"That's cause I am," Fate says.

"OI!" A random guy shouts.

"You can only appear once per chapter!" He shouts.

"Bye!" Fate says then disappears.

"Wierd much?" Gwen notes.

"Very," Bridgette agrees. I then gain an idea.

"I have an idea," I tell them.

"Spill," Bridgette says.

"Alejandro likes Tonia right," I begin.

"Tonia likes Darrell," Gwen says.

"Exactly, if Alejandro keeps this up he will be beaten up, this is where cousin Courtney helps him to gain another favour," I tell them. I then see Noah and I can't help but smile.

"Hey beautiful," he greets me.

"Ok Court, you and Noah can go off and be romatic or argue about books, we'll leave," Gwen jokes as her and the others walk away.

"If you want to catch Alejando, we should leave now," Noah says as we run back to campus.

Tonia's POV

I was walking to the library, I then run into Alejandro. I immediatly run around, I can't find Darrell.

**(AN: Another Dead Heros idea starts now)**

"Hello chica," he says with a voice like an angels. I can't be charmed by it.

"Good-bye," I say then remember what Courtney told me.

"But senorita, we haven't chatted yet," he says grabbing my hand.

"No need to, Al," I say with a smirk. He flinches. He then pulls me in and our faces are close. I was about to yell at him until I heard somebody clear their throat. I look and see Darrell, I smile.

"Get the f*ck away from my girlfriend," Darrell says glaring at him.

"You don't deserve her," Alejandro says.

"And an ugly as* dead donkey like you should?" Darrell asks.

"Wise guy eh?" Alejandro says.

"Fugly faggot prep eh," Darrell mimics. **(AN: I mean no offense to homosexuals).**

Alejandro lets go of me.

"You think you're so smart," he says throwing Darrell into the wall. I gasp.

"Darrell!" I exclaim.

"See you're weak and pathetic Darrell, the lovely Tonia deserves more," he says turning to me. Darrell then walked up to him and punches him in the face.

"Yo maggots! Fight room!" Chef Hatchett yells.

They go to the fight room bickering the whole way. I see Courtney and Noah run in and see the situation, they follow us.

"What you coming for?" I ask.

"Alejandro is my cousin," she says.

"Y'know if we weren't related I'd date you," Alejandro says.

"Save it," Courtney snaps.

We go to the fight room.

"3, 2, 1 fight!" Chef shouts.

Darrell goes to punch Alejandro but he runs away quickly. He then runs in a circle around Darrell, who looks like he is trying to breathe.

"Darrell, come on!" I shout. He punches Alejandro and throws him to the ground. He then pulls out a sword and hold it to his neck. Then repeatitly punches him.

"Go honey go!" I shout. Eventually Alejandro's face was uglier then before. His eyes were both black, his lip bleeding and multiple bruises everywhere.

**(AN: Another Dead Hero's idea ended)**

I run up to him and hug him. I leaned in to kiss him until Chef shouted.

"No kissing in the fight room maggots!" H says and shoves us outside.

"Finally," Darrell says and we were about to kiss when a strong wind went by and we both were slowly raised in the air.

"Woah calm down!" Ezekiel says to Sophia, her eyes are green and a twister formed. I held Darrell's hand, I saw Ezekiel and controled his mind.

"I'm so sorry," he says kissing her cheek. We drop to the ground and Darrell looks with a wierd face. He's so cute when he's confused.

Courtney's POV

I couldn't call in a favour, so we practised cheerleading. We almost nailed it, a knock at the door is heard and I open it to see Geoff.

"Hey, why aren't you getting ready for the party?" He asks.

"That's tonight?" LeShawna says.

"I don't party," Gwen and I say in unison.

"C'mon dudettes," he says giving us puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Gwen and I grumble.

Gwen exits while me and Bridgette get ready. She lends me some of her clothes because apparently mine are 'unpartyish'. I open the door to see Izzy kiss Noah, I close the door and sit on my bed and try not to cry.

"Court," Bridge says.

"Just, go," I say harshly.

Bridgette's POV

The part was massive, already girls we're drunk dancing on tables, wait how did alcohol get here.

"Don't know don't care, by the way have you seen Courtney?" Noah asks me.

"She's in the dorm, sulking," I tell him.

The song Mine plays. Several couples dance, Geoff comes over to me. He asks me to dance, I nod and we dance. I smile as the song plays.

Tonia's POV

I persuaded Darrell to dance, I am thinking that nows my chance, as I lean in Izzy ruins it, by shouting and it turns out she's drunk and hit Darrell with a chair, I giggle.

"Hey beautyful," Izzy slurs. Owen comes over.

"Sorry I was supposed to watch her," he says. I start to wonder if me and Darrell are ever going to kiss.

**AN: I'm sorry Another Dead Hero, but I like running gags and it's a tad bit funny, wait that means it annoying. Hope you enjoyed it guys. In the meantime I have sleep to do!**


	16. Let's Party, and kiss while we're at it

**AN: Y'know the whole answer reviews thing I did for like only 2 or 3 chapters. It takes up too much space and I dunno how many words the chapter really is as I type. Ok enough with the AN more with the story. I might as well swear, although I'm trying to cut down the habbit of it.**

Noah's POV

Ok, I decide to see what made Courtney to sad to go to the 'party', even I'm going. I knock on her door. She opens, then glares then slams it.

"Come on what's wrong?" I yell.

"You and Izzy!" She shouts, shit. She must've seen Izzy on her usual crazy mode.

"That was Izzy! She was going bananas!" I shout, trying to reason.

"Whatever! I don't care for your lies Noah! It's over!" She shouts. I walk away, giving up as usual. I walk back to the Marshmellow, and see Izzy dancing on a table, I don't know whether she's drunk or if it's normal. I see Darrell looking real confused.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"They have alcohol here and already most freshmans are drunk," he said pointing to Heather and Lindsay.

"What about Izzy?" I ask pointing at her.

"I have no idea if that's normal or if she's drunk," He admits.

"Ditto," I say. Tonia comes over, with a nice outfit I admit, I walk away knowing what's coming.

Tonia's POV

After us girls (Izzy, Leshawna and I) finish working on our looks we head off. We past Alejandro, LeShawna slapped him across the face and I kicked him in the balls.

I get there and see Darrell talking to Noah, I walk over to him, knowing Noah was probably going to say something bad. Just in case y'know, Noah walks away with a smirk.

"Hey," I say to Darrell.

"Hi," He replies.

"So why are you so protective?"

Darrell's POV

So far I love this conversation (sarcasm).

"Well my last (and only) girlfriend," I began and Tonia glared.

"Other then you," I say and her glare softens to a smile.

"Anyway she died in a car crash, sometime during 1990 and I wasn't there for her," I say to her.

"Oh," she says softly.

"You know I-I love you Tonia and I don't want you to get hurt," I tell her. We lean in and Izzy comes in with a vine and takes Tonia with her. I'm hating 'fate' at the moment.

"You'll never get me alive!" She shouts and keeps Tonia up on the beam.

"Oh shit," I say.

Tonia's POV

Oh shit, Izzy is at the moment with me, alone, drunk on a beam. I'm thinking about jumping down and getting on object to catch her.

"Izzy may I hop down?" I ask her smiling. She cackles. Then swings on a vine with me and puts me down near Darrell.

"I'll be back!" She shouts.

"Do you think she's drunk?" I ask Darrell.

"This IS Izzy, she might not be," he replies.

Then the food table blew up.

"Owen stop eating me boy!" She shouts hitting him with a chair.

"I'm beginning to think she is," I say to him.

Then people came in and set up the food table, along with a tear stained Courtney. I run over to her.

"Courtney what's the matter," I say giving her a hug.

"Izzy stole my boyfriend," she tells me.

"Drink it off babe," we hear and turn around to see Duncan.

"No way," I hear Courtney say. I take the glass and have a sip.

"C'mon it's a party you gotta have fun," I say to her.

"It's funner when your immune to alcohol," I hear Darrell say joining the conversation.

"Dude that's wicked!" Duncan says.

"Totally metal I know, alcohol and drugs have no effect on me, 'cept weed, but I'm a fun stoner," Darrell says.

"Well I'm going to the bar, see yas," I say then walk over, with Darrell following.

"Can't get hurt can't I?" I joke.

"That and who's to say I don't want a drink or ten," he answers.

Noah's POV

I'm watching all the drama unfold. Tonia had too much to drink and is now dancing on a table with numerous guys shouting

"Take it off!" While the cliche song Take It Off by Ke$ha plays.

Darrell's POV

A guy then takes Tonia's hand and I punch him out.

"Stay away from guys, they're drunk and want to get into your pants," I tell her, knowing she's thinking the opposite.

"Aww (hic), don't be so (hic) uptight," she says giggling.

**(An: I have no idea what a person is like when they're drunk, I'm taking it to be similar to when Sarah and I aren't 'softdrink sober')**

Izzy then comes along.

"Hey T wanna dance?" She slurrs.

"Hell yeah!" She shouts and they dance, quite a sexy dance I add. Then Izzy grabs her and they kiss. I laugh my head off, then I realise she's kissing Izzy.

"Oh that's bullshit!" Heather shouts, happening to be right next to me.

"I know the one time I can kiss her she's drunk as and it is considered 'date rape'," I say to her. Izzy's hand slides up her shirt and I go over and punch her, I then drag Tonia away.

"This is bullshit," I tell her.

"Lighten up handsome," she says giggling.

"This is going to be a long night," I mutter.  
I look over to see Katie and Sadie.

"Like oh em gee I fell sick," Sadie says looking pale, er, paler.

"Like oh my god so do I!" I shout.

"We are so bleh!" Sadie throws up on Katie before she could finish. Katie gasps.

"How dare you bleh!" Katie also couldn't finish as she threw up on Sadie.

"You are so bleh!" Sadie couldn't finish once again before throwing up and passing out. Katie then throws up on Sadie and passes out herself.

I look to the side and see Tonia has wondered away, I then go searching through the crowd.

Courtney's POV

I was reading a book, due to there is no way I am drinking. I see that Izzy is drunk while Noah is reading. I slam the book in anger and throw it across the room hitting Tonia and I run. I catch up with Izzy, she giggles.

"Happy you stole Noah?" I ask her with venom in my voice.

"You single?" She asks with a grin.

"Yeah," I tell her.

"Awesome!" She shouts then giggles as she kisses me. Her lips taste like liquor, alot of it. I break away, I run to my room and lock the door then baracade it so Izzy can't come in. I see the window unlocked and I lock it, pull the curtains over and I board it up with ice. I then sit on the floor and try to meditate, key word try.

Noah's POV

Chris should ban alcohol from the premisis.

Chris' POV

I think I have to ban alcohol. Who cares! This is MY island! The kids can drink what ever the fuck they want. Besides these kids are hilarious when drunk!

Noah's POV

Most likely he's enjoying this, nay, he is enjoying this.

I then see Lindsay eat something from a snack bag, cat food.

"Lindsay what's in that bag?" I ask her.

"Cookies!" She giggles.

"Those aren't cookies," I tell her.

"Yes they are," she says with a playful pout.

"What ever you're drunk," I say with an eye roll.

"And you're cute!" She squeals, yep definatly drunk.

I look out to the crowd to see a million guys watching Tonia, Heather and this other really hot girl dance. Lindsay then kisses me, yep she is drunk, have no idea how many times I've said that.

Gwen's POV

A bunch of teenagers drunk, with girls dancing on tables with guys shouting "take it off!" It seems really cliche, and I'm not really in a party mood. I sketch as I see Trent party, god he's cute. Uh I sound like such a girl. He catches sight of me and our eyes lock. I look away and continue, I finish sketching, I look to see my finished masterpiece

Trent.

I go to the bathroom and see Bridgette throw up with Beth holding her hair back.

"Hey Bridge hey Beth," I say.

"Hey Gwen," Beth replies and Bridgette throws up.

"I decided not to get drunk, as somebody would end up doing this," Beth says, implying Bridgette and her throwing up. Speaking of which she threw up, on me.

"Wonderful," I say with sarcasm while rolling my eyes. Beth gives me tips on how to wash it out. She is a really kind person, I wonder if Heather used to be like this.

Tyler's POV

Ok so this wierd thing happened, this dude was making out with this girl and once they stopped the dude was paralized. Georgie freed him from paralization though. I look for Lindsay and see her making out with Noah, seriously what does he have that I don't?

Darrell's POV

Ok the seniors have offically taken over the party as many of them have gone off to obviously do stuff, I then grab Tonia, she's an obvious target.

"Aww (hic) party's (hic) over?" She asks.

"Yes," I say and I carry her to my room. No you sickos we aren't going to do anything, which is why she is going to my room so she doesn't.

I put her down on what used to me my room mates bed before he got, uh, expelled. Tonia giggles.

"What do you have in mind?" She asks.

"Sleep," I tell her. I wait a while and she sleeps, she is so cute when she sleeps. On the nightstand next to it, I put down some panadol and a glass. I then have a shower, brush my teeth and go to bed.

Courtney's POV

I hear the door knob jingle.

"Whose there?" I ask.

"Sober Scar and drunk Bridgette!" Scar yells. I open it, and Bridgette is being dragged by Scar to her bed, I help her.

Gwen's POV

Heather was the only drunk one tonight, well in my dorm room anyway. I go to sleep as Beth takes care of Heather, assuring me it's ok.

Tonia's POV

I wake up to find I'm not in my room, or my dorm. My head hurts like hell and I remember I was drunk. Oh no what if I did? I see Darrell exit the bathroom in only his boxers. Views nice though, oh no we did!

"No!" I shout groaning.

"No what?" He asks.  
"Did we?" I ask him.

"No we didn't, you're clothed see?" He said pointing at my attire. I sigh with relief. He grabs a jug of water out of a mini fridge and pours it in a glass.

"How much did I drink?" I ask rubbing my temples.

"A lot, considering you made out with Izzy," he tells me glaring, then chuckles.

"That's fucked up," I say.

"You think?" He tells me.

"Anything else I should know about?" I ask him.

"Keep your shirt on at the next party," he says with a wink and I blush.

"Kidding," he says.

"I'm going back to sleep," I say getting up, he looks at me confused.

"In my own room," I tell him.

"Ok then," he says picking me up and taking me to my dorm room.

"I have legs y'know," I tell him.

"Yep, though I don't want you falling over," he jokes. I laugh.

We enter the room and see Izzy and LeShawna awake and smirking.

"Nothing happened," Darrell said.

"Tonia you're a great kisser y'know," Izzy says. Darrell glares at her.

"If I didn't stop you you'd tell how great her bust was too," Darrell says in a low tone of voice.

"Would've been fun," Izzy says cackling.

"Wait how do you remember?" I ask her.

"I wasn't that drunk, I wasn't when I kissed you though," Izzy says smiling. Darrell storms off.

"Wow, fate really hates me doesn't it," I say to myself.

**AN: Credit to Another Dead Hero for helping me with most of this chapter, don't worry your other idea is going to be in the next chapter dude. Sorry if it wasn't as great as it should've. Maybe I should redo this chapter or something. Either way this chapter should've been done ages ago and was a bit rushed. No chapters over the weekend since I'm going away people. Though I promise 2 chapters next week. Plus I'm hoping to do a christmas special, so yeah I better not screw that one.**


	17. What the Fuck!

**AN: Sorry, been a bit busy lately and thanks to the reviews, I need people to point out errors and bad things so the story can be better, I also like the suggestions and I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. Warning, there is a possibility only girls and mature men who know heaps will understand this stuff.  
**

Tyler's POV

I walk to my homeroom, on the way I saw Alejandro.

"Hey Al, what's up?" I ask him, I see him shudder then turn to me.

"Hola amigo, I'm doing just fine," he says with a smirk.

"Heard you broke up with LeShawna," I tell him.

"My cousin, she's up to something," he tells me.

"What makes you so- wait you have a cousin?" I ask him.

"Courtney Summerson," he answers.

"Man that girl is uptight," I say.

"When did you figure that out?" He asked.

"I've I met her, and she's mean, a lot of mean," I say.

"Lucky me, I'm the nice one of the family," he says to me. He's nice? Well can't judge much, can I?

"That's great to hear Al," I say to him and he shudders.

"Why did you shudder?" I ask him.

"No reason," he says quickly. The homeroom bells rings.

"Got to go, bye Tyler," he says speed walking away.

"Bye Al!" I shout and he shudders. What's the dude's problem?

I realised I was running late, so as I was running to home room and turned a corner I ran into someone. We both fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouts glaring at me. I look to see a pissed off Sophia.

"Sorry," I say in fear.

"Oh hey Tyler," she says.

"Hey?" I say in confusion. She giggles.

"Have any chocolate?" She asks.

"No," I reply.

"Why don't you have any chocolate!" She shouts and her eyes turn lime green as the wind speed goes up.

"Ok I'm sorry heres a couple of dollars go buy one from the vending machine, spare my life!" I shout, begging for her to spare my life.

"Thanks," she says full of pep. She then skips off.

"What the fuck?" I mutter.

Geoff's POV (Same time)

I was on my way to home room and I see Bridge.

"Hey Bridge," I say.

"What! Am I bloated? What do you know!" She shouts. This is wierd.

"Umm dudett chill," I tell her she glares.

"Chill? Chill! Stupid men! Theres something wrong with me!" She shouts crying and running away. I blink.

"What the fuck," I mutter to myself.

I walk to homeroom and I see all the familar people, though some are different. Courtney is crying, eating chocolate covered strawberries like she's gonna die.

Izzy is shouting like mad, not crazy mad but mad, threatening people, then she went all sun shine and lollipops.

Tonia is yelling at Darrell for no reason then clutches her stomach, did they? But it doesn't explain the rest of the girls.

Katie and Sadie are whining about their cramps, then shouting in glee, then getting mad at eachother. What are with chicks and moodswings?

Sophia comes in skipping with chocolate, ok things are wierd. Tyler comes in really confused. Duncan walks in majorly confused, Ezekiel walks in looking like he's on a new planet and the girls are aliens. I walk over to them.

"Hey dudes, what the heck is going on?" I ask them.

"Girls are going mad," Duncan answers staring at them.

"Even Tonia is yelling at Darrell," Tyler says.

"This is scary," Zeke says looking mortified.

"Princess cries?" Duncan asks confused we look over at Courtney balling her eyes out with Sophia drowning themselves with chocolate and chocolate covered strawberries. Gwen and LeShawna come in, we all stand in a battle pose.

"What?" LeShawna and Gwen ask in unison.

"The girls in this room are acting totally psyco," I tell them. The observe the room and sigh with relief.

"What?" We all ask in unison.

"Stop being so immature!" Gwen shouts then runs away towards Courtney and Sophia.

"I hate cramps," LeShawna mutters, then she walks away following Gwen. Darrell comes over to us after that.

"Hey," he says.

"What's with Tonia?" Tyler asks.

"Seriously none of you have any idea?" Darrell asks. We all shake our heads.

"Any of you have sisters?" He asks. Duncan and I nod while Tyler and Ezekiel shake their heads.

"How many?" He asks.

"One," we both answer.

"Does she act wierd like this every month?" He asks us.

"Beginning of every month," Duncan says.

"Different times of the month, her acting crazy is random, I can never tell when," I tell him. Noah walks in, looks at the mess and his eyes widen.

"We're in deep shit," he says.

"I know, bad enough for normal girls, never seen a super powered one," Darrell says.

"Ok Noah how do you know what's going on?" Duncan asks him.

"Five sisters," he replies.

"Oh man I feel sorry for you," I tell him.

"You get used to it, just stay away from them, and always have a sweet food item on you, chocolate is most common," Noah tells us.

"My mum sometimes eats a lot of chocolate and she gets cramps," Zeke says.

"So Noah, any of your sisters have powers?" Darrell asks.

"All of them, two of them go to this school, and yes super powered ones are the worst," Noah says.

"Gimme sugar cubes!" Izzy shouts at a Kai.

Kai had long black hair some covering his right eye, his eyes are at the moment black and he is wearing a red tank shirt with dark blue jeans and black combat boots and he is a thin dude.

"Like I said, sweet foods," Noah says. Kai comes over to us.

"Hey," he says to us. I befriended him when I first met the dude, damn great at video games.

"Sup dude?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Girls are acting off the wall though," he says to us.

"Tell us something we don't know," Noah says with an eye roll.

"The-" Zeke starts.

"It's an expression," Duncan says.

"Oh, okay," Zeke says.

"Dude you have a lot to learn about the real world," Darrell tells him.

"He better learn how to survive the normal world, this is basiclly a sequal where a lot of things are different and a bit harder, much like Star Craft 2: Wings Of Liberaty **(AN: Such an awesome game! Yes I'm a girl who enjoys games like that, sue me)**

"What?" I ask.

"Starcraft is a game created by Blizzard, Blizzard also created WOW which stands for World Of Warcraft, Starcraft is about when Sarah. K was deserted on Planet-" Kai began but was interrupted.

"Seriously we don't care," Duncan says.

"And asked to be evacuated but-" Noah was going to continue but was interrupted.

"Duncan told Kai, I'm going to tell you, nobody cares," Tyler says. The teacher then came in.

"Sorry for being late class, please take your seats I have a good five minutes to talk to you because of how late I was," the teacher said. All of us guys, every guy, sat down straight away dude in fear.

"Ok, what's got the guys so scared?" The teacher, Miss Winterburn asked.

"Oh, is it me is something wrong with me!" Bridgette shouted paniking.

"Gimme some sugar cubes!" Izzy shouted.

"Shut up!" Tonia shouts.

"What!" Izzy shouts.

"Sorry," Tonia says all the sudden sad.

"Awww it's ok," Izzy says mimicing actions.

"Ah," Miss Winterburn says with understanding.

"Yep, most of the girls in this home room, every guy is scared shitless," Darrell says.

"Language Hodder," Miss Winterburn says sternly.

"Can't help it," he says with a shrug.

"Yes you can," she says with an eye roll.

"Idiot boys," Courtney mutters, loud enough for me to hear.

"Dudett chill," I say.

"Don't tell me to chill!" She shouts. Then she realises she ran out of chocolate covered strawberries, Noah handed her a chocolate bar. She glared at him.

"Look you obviously want chocolate take it," he tell her. She snatches it grumbling.

"Your welcome," Noah says sarcasticly.

"Thank you," she mumbles. The bell rang, time for first period.

"Ok class off to your first class," Miss Winterburn says. The girls all got up and exited the room, some showing signs of cramps. Others storming, and Tonia, Izzy, Sophia and for a strange reason Heather skipping.

Duncan, Darrell, Ezekiel, Tyler, Noah and my jaws all drop at the sight of Heather skipping like a four year old.

"That is so strange," Tyler says.

"Totally," I say, we then all walk out of the class room and in seperate directions.

Owen's POV

So I went over to talk to Izzy when she exited her home room.

"Hey Iz-" I began.

"Hey Big O" She says with happiness clear in her voice.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Fine, why do you ask," She snaps at me, now anger clear in her voice.

"Izzy calm down," I say to her.

"I can't!" She cries and runs off. She then runs back to me, all happy again.

"Do you have any sugar cubes?" She asks me, happiness again clear.

"No, I have sugar coated biscutes though," I tell her.

"Gimme!" She shouts. I give them to her, she's scaring me. She then skips off eating them.

"What the fuck," I say out loud.

"I have no idea," I hear a voice, I turn around and see Zeke.

"Hey dude, we have the same class now right?" I ask him. He nods.

"Come on!" I shout, we then run to our first class.

Tyler's POV

In my first class I had to sit next to Sophia, she scares me when she's like this, it turns out Lindsay, Beth and Sierra aren't having this wierdness yet. Noah and Darrell are lucky they know what is going on, I prepared though, I bought a few chocolate bars at a vending machine.

"Ok now today we'll be going through," the teacher said, the rest was blah blah blah since I had to know what was happening. Then somebody taps my shoulder. I look at Sophia, she smiles at me.

"Hey can I please borrow a pencil? Mine broke, in half," she asks me.

"Sure thing," I tell her handing her a pencil.

"Thanks," she says. Just make sure she stays normal and I'll be okay and live.

Dunan's POV

Aren't I lucky? I have to sit next to Izzy, Izzy I reckon is the worst out of the girls, I have chocolate not sugar cubes.

"Do you have any sugar cubes?" She asks me.

"No," I tell her.

"I want a sugar cube," she whines.

"I have chocolate," I tell her, her face goes red with maddness.

"I want a sugar cube!" She shouts at me, she then rips off a fingernail and throws it randomly, hitting Harold.

"Nice one," I tell her raising my hand for a high five.

"Miss Chantas Duncanis about to hit me!" She shouts and I turn so see an unimpressed teacher.

"I wasn't!" I shout.

"Detention," she says.

"I have enough of it!" I yell at her.

"Want more?" She asks.

"No mam," I mumble.

"Good, now apologise," she says.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Eh it's ok," she says with happiness. I'm not liking this.

Geoff's POV

I sit next to Courtney, she seems so sweet. I wonder why people call her a bitch.

"Thanks Geoff," she says sounding like a five year old. She then eats the chocolate, then she bursts out crying.

"I'll get fat!" She screams and cries harder. Oh man I take back the sweet thing, but then again every girl is like this. I wonder who got to sit next to Heather or Eva? I feel so sorry for them.

_"Me too," Noah tells me through the mind._

_"Hi?" I say, wondering if it will get through._

_"Yes Geoff it will, I can have telepathic conversations with non-telepathic people," he tells me. Wierd._

_"You'll get used to it," he tells me._

Ezekiel's POV

I have to sit next to Eva. She was acting like a sun shine and lollipops girl too.

"Zekey," she says in a sweet tone of voice.

"Y-yes," I stutter.

"Quit being a baby!" She snaps and folds her arms. Oh god.

"Gimme some chocolate," she orders. I give her chocolate, I was prepared. She slowly eats it, then she cries, then she was mad, then she was happy, then she got mad, then she cried, then she was mad, then she was happy. This cycle continued throughout the class. I got several beatings for asking what was wrong, she got several detentions.

Second class went by quickly, I didn't have to sit next to a girl, I sat next to Kai, we both talked about some great Xbox games and he invited me to his room to play Halo 3 this after noon.

Lunch time came around the girls sat in one big group, excluding Heather, Lindsay and Beth who all sat with the prep elite.

Us guys however, decided to sit together, with Darrell and Noah smirking and laughing at our cluelessness and supposed stupidity.

"Okay seriously can't you just tell us?" Owen asks.

"No, it's fun to see you guys suffer," Darrell says.

"Can you give us any warnings eh?" I ask.

"Which girl gave you the black eye?" Noah asks.

"Eva," I tell him.

"Ok, don't talk, just don't, don't agree or disagree, don't ignore them or avoid them either," Darrell says.

"How will that work out?" Tyler asks.

"Just do it, also, if a girl is about to beat you up, run, if your lucky she has cramps or stomach pains," Noah says.

"Also, just keep any sweet food on you, it turns out Izzy enjoys sugar cubes," Owen tells us.

"Princess enjoys her strawberries, prefers chocolate on them," Duncan says.

"Enjoys chocolate Courtney does, prefers strawberries with them," I say.

"So basiclly we stick with sugar cubes and chocolate?" Cody asks.

"Yes," Darrell answers.

"How do you know so much?" Trent asks.

"I have five sisters," Noah answers.

"I'm a bit older then you guys," Darrell says, Noah starts fake coughing and Darrell elbows him in the stomach.

"Ok I get it," Noah wheezes.

The rest of the day was boring, other then avoiding girls like mad, even though we weren't meant to seem like it. I raced to Kai's room afterwards hoping no girls were there, Lindsay, Beth and Sierra would've been okay though, since they never got it.

"You're in a hurry," Kai says.

"As are you," I say to him.

"Touche," says Kai.

We play Halo 3 talking about how all the girls are acting really wierd.

"I feel sorry for you, you got Eva in your first class," he says.

"Yeah, what's the worst girl you got?" I asked him.

"Eva in 5th period," I told him.

"In power class the girls were crazy yo, the teachers worked hard to keep them under control," he told me.

"What is your power?" I ask him.

"I can bring video game characters alive, it isn't an official power so I have a mouthful to say," he tells me.

"Anyway I hope I have enough chocolate," I say to him.

"Gwen prefers honey, get that as well," he tells me.

"Girls are complicated," I tell him.

"Lesson 1 completed: girls are complicated," he jokes.

A knock is heard at the door, I go to open to and once I open it Darrell and Noah run in like there is a monster chasing after them, it turns out there was a big purple monster actually chasing them.

"Lock the door!" Noah shouts once he is in and the door is shut. I lock the door and see that Noah has peed his pants. He goes to his cupboard and grabs some clean pants and underwear.

"Who was that?" Kai asked.

"Noah's older sister Maddison, Maddy for short," Darrell says.

"Why were you running?" I ask him.

"Because me and Noah were having a conversation and never mess with a girl at this time," he answers.

"Also, according to my research-" Noah began.

"What research?" I ask him.

"I think what he means is how is their facts about this on the internet," Kai says.

"Well, I read some of the books in the school's library," Noah started.

"Wait this place has a library?" Darrell asked.

"Every school does," Noah said in a duh tone of voice.

"Every school doesn't have students with powers," Darrell counters.

"2 schools, this one and Chris' brother's school, and there are two schools for 'creatures'," Noah says.

"Then what's your sister doing here?" I ask him.

"She is a shape-shifter and pretty damn good at it," Noah says.

"No shit sherlock," Darrell says.

"Now where was I, ah yes, I did some research apparently this is normal although most super powered girls going through this exaggerates the symtoms more then a normal girl since we have more chemicals in the brain," Noah explains.

"No shit sherlock," Darrell says once again. That dude must say it a lot.

"No shit sherlock," Noah says. We all look at him strangly.

"Zeke said something, well thought something," Noah says.

"By the way what's up with Courtney and Heather?" Kai asks.

"Goes back to when they were kids," Noah says.

"Suprised Chris didn't put them in the same dorm," Darrell says.

"Actually during Middle School Heather and Courtney blew up their tent when they were on camp," Noah says.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Heather's power and Courtney's power are not a good combination," Noah says, seconds later she shudders.

"Can we quit talking about the uptight one?" Kai asks.

"I agree," Darrell says.

"Yes, the girl won't stop glaring at me, you'd figured she'd get over it," Noah says.

"Didn't she dump your sorry ass?" Darrell asked.

"After he kissed Izzy," I say, although I don't think I should've.

"No Zeke you shouldn't have, because Izzy kissed me," Noah says glaring at me.

"When?" Kai asked him.

"Saturday night," Noah answers.

"Wasn't Izzy drunk?" I ask him.

"No," Darrell and Noah say in unison. Then Darrell cringes, I wonder why.

"He's thinking about when Izzy and Tonia were having a make-out session because Tonia was drunk," Noah says out loud answering my thoughts.

Noah's POV

Zeke's thoughts involve a lot of questions. Though getting chased by my sister was scary.

Flashback:  


I was walking with Darrell we were laughing about how everyone was so clueless of the whole situation.

"Remember Zeke's face, his was the best," I say laughing.

"And when Tyler was all afraid of Sophia," he says also laughing.

"This is very serious for a girl and you two are joking!" A girl shouts. We turn around and see my sister. Chocolate brown hair and chocolate eyes with tan skin, she wore a navy blue tank top with black denim jeans and matching flip flops.

"Hey Maddy," I say in fear, Darrell looks at me with a raised eye-brow.

_"Dude, she's got it, and her temper is above Courtney's, when she's around Heather," I tell him through my powers._

_"Shit," he thinks._

_"What can't you take her?" I mock._

_"Yes but shit!" He mentally shouts._

I look towards my sister and see she had turned into a giant gross purple creature that looks ready to kill. I scream and run away at once, it was a manily scream. But Darrell's thoughts said otherwise.

"He screams like a girl, shit!" He mentally shouts. We run for our lives and reach Zekes room, you know the rest.

I hear a clicking sound which snaps me out of my flashback. I see Zeke with his fingers clicking right before my eyes.

"You can stop that now," I tell him, he then stops.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout eh?" He asks.

"Flashback, plain and simple," I say.

"You sounded like Courtney," Zeke says, I glare at him.

"A manlier version," he squeaks. I roll my eyes.

"What are the girls going through?" Kai asks. Me and Darrell look at each other.

"We should not speak it's name, as we are not girls and if you say it and your not a girl they will take it to offense," Darrell says.

At dinner time Tonia wanted Darrell to sit with her, she was currently happy.

_"Don't piss off the girls," I say to him._

_"Hell yeah," Darrell replies through his thoughs._

I walk over to the all guys table.

"So since we aren't guys we can't mention it for a wierd reason," I hear Zeke say as I sit down.

"How come home school knows some stuff?" Duncan asks.

"Kai asked what is it called, I told him, and Zeke was in the room at the present time," I explain, then take a bite of my meal. We then hear a scream we turn to see Tonia storming off and Darrell covered in food.

"Do they apologise afterwards?" Owen asks.

"No," I answer.

"Do they even remember?" Cody asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Then why don't they apologise?" Geoff asks.

"I have no idea," I answer.

"Why?" Tyler asks.

"I'm not a girl," I answer.

"Then how do you know all this?" Trent asks.

"I already said, I have five older sisters, two goe to this school, one a sophmore one a senior, the senior attacked me and Darrell today," I once again explain.

"Do girls without powers go through this?" Dj asks.

"Yes, though for a super powered girl is worse since there is more chemicals in the brain getting unbalanced creating stronger mood swings, cravings, cramps-" I say listing before Duncan asks.

"English please?"

"For chicks with powers is worse coz there is more stuff in the brain getting fucked up making stronger wierd things happen to them," I say.

Darrell comes over covered in food.

"Never piss off super powered girls during this serious time," Darrell says. We all laugh at his misfortune.

"You think it's funny!" Eva questions/demands and answer. We all make a mad dash out of the building and I'm pretty sure we all lock ourselves in our rooms.

**AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner but I made the chapter a little longer then usual, I'm going to type the next chapter now. Can anybody guess what is happening? Other then Another Dead Hero, you don't count I practicly told you, by hinting. Anyway got another chapter to write.**


	18. Messed Up Dreams

**AN: Everybody guessed! And sorry for offense I know I'm a girl too, like I said I'm making up the fact is is worse for them. Now this won't be very good due to the fact I can't think of much stuff. People who love twilight should not read between the warnings, other wise you will get pissed off, then again we are talking about guys. BTW I love most of the movies the guys in this story hate, 'cept the ones I really trashed. Either way Twilight Fans I will put up warnings.**

_This writing represents dreaming_

Noah's POV

That night all the guys decided to bunk in Darrell's room, he was against it at first then he figured if a girl came in they had more chances to actually survive. I am keeping a journal, it's called JOP, Journal Of Periods. I marked almost all the girls of having their period today, and began writing the list of all the symtoms like cravings and shit. I also created a second journal: How To Survive The Period: For Men.

So anyway where was I? Anyways night one, we all bunked at Darrell's room, which was larger then mine and he had it all to himself, Kai was in the same situation, the two don't room because Chris decided to be kind. Translation: he didn't want his ass kicked. We all watched movie while eating a small amount of popcorn, excluding Owen because he was the reason we were eating a small amount of popcorn. We decided to watch chick flicks to see if any involved a girl on her period, it was torture we watched Letters To Juliette, Made Of Honour and then we decided to move on to movies all girls love.

***Warning, Twilight Fans do not read until it is safe, unless you have a sense of maturity***

Twilight, by Stephanie Myer, we all watched in horror flinching throughout the movie, we then wondered if it was Edward on PMS and not Bella.

We then watched New Moon, we enjoyed the violence, rest was crap. Eclipse had small humor which involved Mr Puppy suggesting him and the Mary-Sue 'self insertion' of the horrible author of rude themes. With Mr Gay who sparkles in the sun shine getting all bitchy and angry at the doggy.

When it was over we cheered and decided there no movies that could help.

***Safe for now***

We then watched Mean Girls and figured that maybe the 'plastics' were going through that time of month throughout the movie, then again they're a bunch of bitches.

***Minor Warning, if you can take minor bull shit about Twilight it is safe***

We then watched another vampire movie, Vampires Assistant, which was so much better then Twilight, but unfortunatly so much better then Twilight equals watching paint dry is funnier then How I Met Your Mother, which is awesome. Most of the guys fell straight to sleep, we then gave up about learning about girls because Twilight only taught us how to treat girls who only appear in crappy movies and are 'perfect'. Ok enough on how Twilight sucks, back to the real issue here.

***Safe***

I cuddle my sleeping bag and hug my pillow, thinking of how the girls can kill us. I fall to sleep slowly and start to dream.

_I am wondering alone through the halls panting, I have no idea why. I turn around and see Eva, she thinks about throwing a brick and I run faster. I run into my room and lock the door, too bad she tore it off from the hinges, I climb out the window and into a higher room. I find Kai dead in a pool of blood on his bed. I breathe hard, I quickly get a drink of water, I spit it out after one sip, it didn't taste right._

_"Shit, the girls have gone mad," I say outloud. _

_I hear a cackle and see Izzy at the door way, where a door is lying infront of her. Her hands are covered in blood along with knife. I quickly run out climb onto the roof, I see Courtney there, with an icicle in her hand and a smirk. The smirk disappears and and a glare takes it's place._

_"See what you can do now Noah," she says, before I can read her mind the icicle is thrown towards me, I run but it hits my leg making me fall._

_"Nice one Court," I hear I look up to see Gwen, surrounded by shadows. She sends the shadows towards me and I choke I can hardly breathe I think I can take no longer and then I feel water on my face._

_I wake up breathing heavily._

_"_Dude you alright?" Darrell asks holding a bucket.

"C-Courtney, Eva, Gwen and Izzy are, t-trying to k-kill me," I say heavily panting after wards.

"Dude, relax, you should know being on a period doesn't give them killer instincts," he tells me as he climbs back into his bed. He's right I have nothing to be afraif of.

Darrell's POV

I will admit girls are scary at this time of month but come on, night mares?

I go to sleep with that thought planted into my head.

_I wake up in a trashed room with dead bodies along the floor, I then see a figure in the hall way, they run away. I follow them and then I'm attacked by an explosive item._

_"Ha ha ha, Explosivo wants to see your face, but smoke covered the fear," Izzy er, Explosivo said. _

_She had a crazy smile and blood stained hands. I look to see a dead Noah beside her, Eva then comes back from behind her along with Courtney, I thought I could take them then I'm iced against the floor then Eva throws me against the wall, I run away in a break and heal my bruises and scratch marks and try to get feeling into what was once frozen._

_I go into Kai's room to find it clean, I stay in here and grab a coke, Tonia comes in with a scared look._

_"Help me!" She screams. She runs into me giving me a hug._

_"You're normal?" I ask her. S_

_he nods with her tear stained face. Then she falls on the floor and she is dragged by something invisible._

_"Darrell! Darrell help me!" She screams like she's helpless, this isn't at all like Tonia. _

_I go see her barely being dragged, I soon see a trail of blood all leading to a room. I open it to see Tonia sitting on the bed smiling, I realise I'm in her room, the door slams and a locking sound is heard. LeShawna and Izzy grab me from behind, Gwen rises from the shadows and Courtney and Heather appear from under the bed._

_"Welcome Darrell," Courtney says in a dark tone._

_"This is going to be fun," Izzy whispers in my ear._

_"Your screams of pain won't be heard, Noah's weren't, Zeke's weren't, not even Owens," Heather says chuckling._

_"Well I can take you woah!" I didn't even get to finish as I was slammed against the wall by an invisible force, I had no idea who did it though. I see Tonia smirk._

_"Lights out baby," she says chuckling._

I wake up to a splash of water, Cody was there with a bucket of water.

"Normally, I'd rip your head off your shoulders, but you saved me from a bad dream," I told him.

"You had a night mare?" Cody asked.

"No, it was a bad dream, major difference," I tell him glaring. He smiles.

"Whatever you say dude, wait do girls kill you at this time?" He asks.

"Nope," I tell him.

"Alrighty then," he said to me then he snuggled in with his sleeping bag. Hope he sleeps alright, hope I do also.

Cody's POV

Darrell had a night mare, he won't admit it. I am still confused about this whole girl thing, it's too wierd. Why do girls have to be complicated, even Gwen is. I love Gwen.

Anyway time for some sleep.

_I'm sitting next to Gwen on the beach she walks away calling me to follow her, I enter a cage and it locks Gwen on the outside._

_"I'm not scared of you," I tell her._

_Then a light turns on I see Tonia standing there smirking._

_"This'll be fun Codemeister," she says smirk remaining while she cracks her knuckles._

_"I'm not scared of you either," I tell her. What am I Harold?_

_I hear another light turn on, this time the spotlight is on Sophia_

_"What now geek!" She yells then chuckles._

_"Ok you I'm scared of," I say in fear. _

_Another light is turned on, this time, Eva is there in the spotlight with a smirk that could put Duncan to shame._

_"That makes this more fun," she says laughing._

_"Gwen! Babe! Let me out of here!" I beg._

_"I'm not your 'babe'," she says putting quotation marks around the word babe._

_"Gwen please!" I beg._

_"I'm sorry, but you need some well needed discipline," she says then clicks her fingers. T_

_he temperature is instantly cold and I see my self going blue, the girls proceed to beat me up until there is a hole made accidently, I crawl through that. It was simple since I am small and some what scrawny._

_I then ran into Heather, I scream and run in another direction and I run into LeShawna, I again scream and run but find girls at every turn. Who knew a guys best dream could be the night mare of all night mares._

I wake up panting seeing Owen look at me with a shocked look.

"You ok dude?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure, man these girls are giving me nightmares," I say to him, still panting.

"It's ok, just think of food!" He shouts.

"Shh, let the others sleep," I whisper, he nods and lays back down.

Owen's POV

The girls situation is stilled not named and I am so scared, they are so scary! I hope they don't kill me, I am so confused why must girls be strange.

Some how I think night mares are contagious, mum told me sometimes they are if the others are scared of the same thing in the nightmare. I begin to dream.

_I was in a chocolate factory! Until I see Izzy, she smirks and throws her finger at me, it explodes and I run away, I am sure tired after that 10 second run._

_I then see Courtney stirring stuff in a pot adding different igredients, carrots, lettuce, broccoli and pumpkin. That isn't how to make chocolate, oh my mother! She's making bad soup! I run for my life until Eva and LeShawna find me._

_"Stop no!" I shout they drag me and sit me on a fancy chair. I sit down, it was really uncomfortable. They strap me with rope, then chain me to the chair and lock it with a million zillion padlocks._

_Tonia, Courtney and Heather come with three dishes. Tonia places hers infront of me. She opens it, I find tomato, lettuce and really moldy cheese, it's green! She force feeds me the disguesting contents and I throw up in a bowl, the then makes me drink it and this time I throw up on the floor._

_Heather comes over and reveals hers, it is carrot, vegemite and tomato sandwiches, to which I was forced to eat, and then drank my own barf again._

_Courtney comes over, I knew what was coming. The soup, I ate it wincing every bite, this was the worst meal out of the three, with every wince she wacked me over the head with her hand then icicle. I swear I lost a lot of brain cells during that, then she made me drink my barf and then barf flavoured ice crea. Again with the same punishment at the end of eat bite and wince. They then put a bucket of water over my head._

I wake up, my whole head wet and everyone awake.

"Dude it's 7am time for school," Zeke says leaving the room all dressed and ready. I think about actually eating real food!

Noah's POV

Most of the night was just a blur, the movies and the dreams were just stupid. I don't know which was more horrible the movies, or the dream. Either way I'm taking extra caution today.

Night One: Survived, with minor mental craziness caused by dreams.

I wonder how day two is going to go...

**AN: I'm sorry it's a little short, but I'm on a writer's block and I had to write something. Thanks to all reviews.**


	19. What Happened To Who?

**AN: Thanks to Punxysaur, this chapter is born, I was going to write DXC but figured not to since I couldn't think of anything. This chapter is a meanwhile type thing, right when when Tyler ran into Sophie.**

Chris' POV

I was watching tape of 24 certain teens, they are awesome. I was watching Tyler, he normally does something funny. I know I don't need to use TV's but it records it and me and Chef can watch later.

On the screen the scene between Tyler and Sophia asking for chocolate plays.

"Hahaha, dude has no idea what goes on when a girl has her time of month!" Chris shouts laughing his head off.

The door opens and Chef Hatchett comes in terrified, he locks the door then boards it with thick pieces of wooden planks.

"Dude chill," I tell him.

"You'd do the same thing," he told me glaring. Wait, it's Blainley and she's got the 'it' too.

"Dude! Board it up some more! Blainley is already an out of control crazy evil lady wierdo who can't get laid, now she's got her TOM!" I shout at him.

"What's TOM?" He asks, I can't make up acronyms these days.

"Time of month, now get boarding!" I order him and he complies.

I look for Blainley on the screen, she's telling at her class, most girls upset and crying, while the dudes are confused. The bell for first period goes by, Blainley doesn't have a class for period one. I was able to read her mind, her class wasn't that far.

_"That stupid Chef! I'm going to kill him, and that head master too!" She thinks then cries at her patheticness._

I widen my eyes in realisation, she is exactly like Gwen power wise, but instead of darkness...

"Hello McLean," I hear a cheery voice.

I turn around and see Blainley eating a lollipop under a light bulb, stupid light powers.

"What the hell! You can't barge in!" I shout, I realise what's happening and I regret it.

She then cries, the sobs on the floor tears pouring from her eyes.

"Shit, calm down lady," I tell her. She then glares.

Chef Hatchett bolts out of the room making a massive hole in the door. I gulp wondering what fate has in store, wait I already know. She shoots a beam of light before I could react and I'm thrown to the ground. I continue reading her mind dodging attacks until she blinds me. Then she beats me into a bloody pulp. She walks away smirking and slams the broken door, I moan in pain.

After about what seemed forever Chef came in with a black eye.

"Dude what happened?" I ask him.

"Blainley has been sent to the hospital wing, she was dosed with poisoning which I have no idea how it happened," he answered, smiling like an angel and his eyes going cute, it looked scarier then he usually looks.

"Dude cut the cute crap out, thank you," I tell him getting up.

"Okay I maybe I did something not too much," he says.

I go towards the wall of TV's, I grab a remote and press a button with a blue rectangle on it, I then pressed the number 9. All but one TV looked like they were seeping through the wall, the one TV left enlarges, as large as the whole wall. Chef puts on the popcorn, once it is ready we grab out our watching people in pain chairs and a pepsi each. I press play on the remote.

On Screen:

Chef was cooking and Darrell, the only person with a choice of skipping class or not for obvious reasons was just eating food that was meant for Chris.

Off Screen: 

"That bastard is eating my food!" I yell at Chef.

"Chris man, the guy is older then you," Chef says to me. His thoughts added

_"Not by much."_

I glare at him and continue to watch.

On Screen:

"Chef I have a question," Darrell says.

"Shoot kid," says Chef.

"Don't call me 'kid', and also why do you cook gross food?" Darrell demands, and asks.

"I will continue to call you 'kid'," Chef says then glares, he then throws a a butcher's knife at Darrell's head narrowly missing him.

"Don't complain about the food!" Chef shouts, then continues chopping up rotten vegetables and adding to stale water.

"And you wonder why everyone goes for the tables instead of you're cooking," Darrell says. Chef growls.

Blainley struts in acting like a quee, Chef gives her food and she sits next to Darrell. She takes one bite of the meat and then her eyes wide, then she looks at Chef and glares.

"How much oil did you use!" She yelled. Chef looked terrified.

She shot multiple light beams at him while he dodges. She then what seems like seeping into the ground, then she appears in the kitchen.

"Light manipulation, cool," Darrell says interested in both of them in a fight.

Blainley has items thrown at her several time all of which she dodges and she throws beams of light at Chef with him dodging. She growl and then kicks him in the stomach smirking at his sign of pain. He balls his hands into fists his eyes turning purple and black. He then punches Blainley really hard, you could even see the popcorn.

"Awesome!" Darrell shouts.

Off Screen:

At the same time as Darrell said that on screen so did Chris.

"Awesome!"

On screen:

"She won't be a problem, but she will to the nurses and 'doctors', she got shot with poison and a broken jaw," Chef tells Darrell who then laughs, he obviously has a dislike for Miss O'Halleran.

They take her to the hospital wing, the doctors immediatly start removing the poison.

"How long until she's okay?" Chef asks.

"Tomorrow," one doctor answers.

"Tomorrow!" Chef and Darrell yell in horror.

"Yes, the poison will come out in no time and we have a special formula that heals broken bones super fast, including jaws," another doctor said.

"That makes my power practiclly useless," Darrell says.

"No, it takes about 12 hours to work, plus it only works on bones not any bruises or brain damages or any sever cuts," the first doctor said. Darrell looked a bit happier.

"In the mean time, Chef you should look for a safe place to hide, I heard that Miss O'Halleran is having her time of month," Darrell says and walks off chuckling. Chef gulps.

Off Screen:

"What's with Darrell's different outfit?" Chris asked finally noticing the change.

Darrell is wearing a black sleevless shirt with Hatchett 2 on it and a black gauntlet with silver spikes.

"Got my name on it," Chef says.

"Dude your last name is Hatchett your first name is-" Before Chris finished Chef interrupted.

"Don't say it," with venom in his tone of voice, no pun intended.

The bell rang signalising lunch.

"Wow two periods gone by already?" Chef wondered.

"Time flies when you watch a movie about Blainley getting beat up," Chris says and the head off towards the cafferteria. Turns out nothing interesting was happening.

We visited Blainley giving her a lot of chocolate to distract her when she woke tonight, tomorrow she was going to be let go.

Nothing happened until dinner, we walked in to see Darrell covered in food and immediatly ran upstairs, I was too busy laughing to see what it was about. I wanted to see it on the large screen. Chef made popcorn and got the pepsis and we sat in our chairs. I turn it on and rewind the tape.

On Screen:

Darrell walked into the caferteria and Tonia waved at him smiling, he smiles and waves back and sits next to her, Tonia blushes.

"Awww," they turn to see Izzy. She for some reason has popcorn.

Off Screen: 

"So that is the reason we had one less popcorn pack," Chef says.

"For your salaries sake she better not have blown anything up," I say taking a mouthful of popcorn.

"Why mine?" Chef asks.

"Because popcorn is food, which you are in charge of, now back to the screen," I say and then point at the TV.

On screen:

"Want some chocolate?" I ask holding a chocolate bar.

"Who do you think I am?" She asks her tone no longer happy.

"A-" Tonia cuts him off.

"A choc-a-holic, a fat person," she asks tearing up.

"I'm fat aren't I?" She asks.

"No babe, calm down," I say to her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She snaps.

"This is serious boy," Eva says glaring at me.

"You're making fun of me!" Tonia shouts gasping. She then tips her food all over Darrell who is looking unimpressed and sorry for himself the whole way.

"Geez thanks a lot Eva," he says with an eye roll.

"Now you're blaming Eva!" Tonia gasps again she then slaps him.

Darrell walks away to his laughing friends, an after a speech from Eva the guys evacuate the building.

Off Screen: 

Chef and I are laughing our asses off, I seriously reckon Eva is half man. If I ever said that out loud I'd get turned into a bloody pulp, a handsome bloody pulp. If I said that out loud at this time, I'd be dead.

The next day we saw Blainley, picking flowers and giggling, everything what we saw was wrong. We ran for our lives anyway because of last night. I then see Dunan get bitch slapped by Courtney, hard. Courtney then storms off shouting profanities in Spanish.

I head to the caferteria and have doughnuts and coffee for breakfast, most students are aleady eating away with the guys staying as far as possible away from the females, even the Prep Elite and Jock group have split because of this.

"Damn this whole time of month thing does get to everybody," I mutter.

"Are we the only fucking guys in this fucking school that have no fucking idea what the fuck is happening!" Duncan shouts, his cheek still red with a hand print.

"It's not that bad," Bridgette says eating.

"Not that bad? Not that bad!" Tyler shouts, obviously agreeing with Duncan and disagreeing with the surfer girl.

"Yes it isn't bad," Eva says and the guys turn away trying to ignore without ignoring the tough girl.

"Duncan I never knew you blush," Cody said and numerous people laughed.

"Courtney slapped me," Duncan said.

"What did you do?" Noah asked, then ahed afterwards.

"Don't ever flirt or annoy girls in the slightest, if their temper is already bad without it then it is about three times worse," Noah says. Noah tells Darrell telepathicly what happened. He laughed.

"Man, you got ICED by that bitch," Darrell said. Courtney stood up glaring, Darrell rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I upset you Princess," Darrell and a ice spear came his way and was pierced into the table infront of him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess," Courtney said her voice filled with venom.

"Sorry mam," Darrell says quickly. Duncan rolls his eyes.

"I wonder what the girl's are sayin' eh," Zeke says trying to change the subject.

"Tonia I love you're shoes where'd you get 'em?" Noah replies.

"What is it with girl's and shoes?" Kai asks.

"I know right!" Tyler says.

"Girls are complicated," Zeke says.

"Lesson 1 completed," Darrell joked.

"Kai already said that," home schooled said.

"Even better you learned it sooner," Duncan says.

"Congratualations," Noah said his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Thanks eh," Zeke says.

"It was sarcastic," numerous people said, including Duncan, Darrell and Noah.

"Oh, haven't learned yet eh," Zeke says poking his food with his fork.

"It's ok buddy," Owen says patting him on the back.

Blainley comes in and yells at me and Chef and shoots some light beams at us.

"At times like this I fell like going 'New York City Ripper' on her and slash her with a razor with a Donald Duck tone of voice," Darrell says, earning wierd looks from people.

"I love that movie!" Izzy screams. Even wierder looks are given.

"What? The movie kicks ass! Lucio Fulci kicks ass!" Darrell shouts.

"Fuck yeah!" Izzy shouts. I ignore the bad words and go back to the office, breakfeast is almost over, and I have a door to lock and lights to turn off.

**AN: Sorry about the length of the chapter, fell asleep half way through it and when I woke up I hoped it wasn't mid night (for me). Thank you to Punxysaur and Another Dead Hero, if it weren't for them I would not have been able to complete this chapter.**


	20. Getting Beaten Up By Girls

**AN: Back again! Friend is over my house and wants me to type this story. Heres the next chapter:**

Chris' POV

Next morning's breakfast Chef and I make sure not to be seen by the wicked witch of light also known as Blainley O'Halleran, her birth name is Mildred. My name is way better and it still sucks, Christian McLean, lucky people think my name is Chrisopher. I then see Blainley take her breakfast and I grab out my walkie talkie.

"Hatchett, come in, over," I whisper into the walkie talkie.

"What is it Chris, over," he whispers into his walkie talkie.

"Blainley spotted getting her usual complicated coffee, over," I say.

"Run to the dark room, over," Chef says.

"Affirmative, over," I say then bolt towards the dark room.

Most students give me the strangest looks ever and I keep running and soon Chef follows. Noah walks by and then he cacks up laughing, the bitch read my mind.

I run into the dark room and I turn on the light.

"You idiot why'd you do that!" Chef shouts.

"It's dark," I say in a duh tone of voice. Chef face palms.

"What can Blainley control?" He asks, it dawns on me.

"Hello," a cheery voice says.

Chef and I scream, manly of course, and I jump into his arms.

Blainley cacks up laughing, I hate how this thing goes for 5-7 days, I hate it so much.

"You're not mad?" I ask her.

"Why would I? Oh," she realises and glares, her hand charges up with light and me and Chef bolt out of the room and lock the door. Then realise we should've turned the light off first.

She appears right before us sending light beams. Then a force field appears infront of us, I turn to see Ezekiel along with other guys.

"What are you doing?" I ask them.

"When it comes to time of month, guys must stick together," Tyler says.

"Exellent, Chef get out," I say to him.

"Why me?" He asks.

"Because my powers involve the brain, not physical stuff," I tell him.

Blainley is then happy.

"Chocolate," she says, sounding mesmerised. She bolts to Duncan almost knocking him over eating the chocolate.

We then run going our seperate ways.

Noah's POV

Day 2, we have still survived and we helped the cook and principle/ head master not to get killed by a teacher. Wimps they can't take on a girl, I then run into Darrell with a red mark on his cheek.

"Blush or slap?" I ask, his mind answers for me.

"You must really hate this Tonia on mood swings thing?" I ask.

"Yes, I've gotton nothing but slaps, when I ask why I get a cold glare from Courtney, no pun intended," Darrell says.

"Well you have me to blame, Courtney's hated me since the whole Izzy thing, she must've spread to you, that and she's going through the 'it' also," I say to him. I feel a sudden chill, apparently so does Darrell.

"Stop gossiping about me," a dark voice says we turn around and see the ice bitch herself.

"Hey, we were talking about other things also," I say trying to calm her down some how.

"Dude I can't believe you'e scared of Courtney," Darrell says.

Courtney then makes an icicle and then throws it at Darrell piercing his hand and making it against the wall.

"Shit!" H yells trying to get the icicle out, which hurts both hands every time.

"Ow, get this fucking out! Melting on water hurts ow!" He yells and all the while Courtney smirks.

"You're enjoy this?" I ask, to which she responds with an icicle which just misses my head.

"Duncan!" Darrell and I shout, knowing fire powers are the only thing that'll help.

Thank god he was around the corner, he came around and cacked up laughing at the predictament.

"Get this fucking icicle out!" Darrell shouts.

"Can't you regenerate?" He asks.

"Not while a freakin icile is pierced through my hand!" Darrell yells.

Courtney then throws an icicle to which Duncan responds with a fireball the icicle immediatly melts.

Then Duncan puts a ring of fire around her, she tries to distinguish to but to no avail. Duncan then puts his hand on the icicle that's pierced in Darrell's hand.

"Pull it out! It hurts the wound when the water fucking melts!" Darrell shouts. Duncan rolls his eys and takes it out then melts it.

Darrell heals his hand then looks at a terrified Courtney.

"Aren't you going to do something about that?" He asks pointing at Courtney.

"She'll attack dude," Duncan warns.

"She's melting," I say, we all look over to her to see her.

She looks like she is sweating majorly, or melting there is a taps near by. We see Courtney franticly try to put it out with ice. Duncan waves his hand over it and it grows weak, Courntey then puts it out and glares at all three of us.

"Run!" All three of us shout in unison, dodging icicles as we do.

We make it to Darrell's room and laugh about the moment that happened before.

"I'm loving this," Duncan says laughing.

"I just want it to end," I say laughing.

"Quickly," Darrell adds all three of us able to not stop laughing

Tyler's POV

Running away from Sophia and Georgie with Owen and Cody we reach a corner where we run out of breath but Sophia catches up to us.

"Oh come on!" Cody shouts.

"I'm an athlete," she says panting, she then glares.

We all continue running until Owen falls, the poor dude. A twister is conjured up and we all shout until it suddenly stops and we hear giggling. Georgie and Sophia once murderous now laughing, I will never get girls. We throw chocolate and then continue running, or in Owen's case walking, in Cody's cade jogging and in my case falling every 10 seconds.

Chris' POV

We are safe in the dark room, with night vision goggles so there is no need for light, I'm very happy now.

"We'll be safe Chris," Chef says with a coffee and a my little pony blanky. I question his manlyness sometimes.

I'm clutching my care bear, her blanky and my care bear blanky.

"Dude man up," I tell him, I am also wearing my custom made care bare dressing gown.

"Says the dude who's in love with care bears," Chef says.

"At least I don't like Gay Little Ponies," I tell him.

"It's better then Retard Bears!" Chef shouts.

"That's it!" I shout storming out, several students at the scene laugh at my awesome care bearness.

Noah's POV (Next Morning)

Next morning I do the usual get ready, get breakfast avoid girls then eat breakfast.

The table is silent as the girls chit chat, then yell, then cry. I'm used to it, but most guys are still staring in confusion, Darrell and I laugh, it never gets old.

I look over my schedual I look at period 5.

"Shit!" I shout, everyone looks at me. Darrell chuckles looks at his schedual.

"Crap!" He shouts and everone looks at him.

"What?" Duncan asks.

"Period 5 today," I tell him.

"Gym class," Tyler said like it's no big deal. His eyes then widen.

"Shit!" All of us shout and then the whole room stares at us.

"Whatch you're fucking language!" Courtney yells, hypocrite.

"Watch yours," I shout back. We then glare at eachother until she throws a spoonful of oatmeal at me. I dodge and it hits Ezekiel.

"Missed me," I mocked. She growls and then throws an icicle.

I dodge and Ezekiel uses a forcefiel to block from himself which then makes the icicles smack me in the face. That god the forcefield put it on the side. But still ouch. Darrell laughs and then an apple is thrown at his head knocking him out, we turn to Izzy.

"It looked like fun," she says giggling. We then start to wonder whether or not hers is gone.

"Now gimme sugarcubes!" She demands, we then go with the yes. Ezekiel goes invisible, I know that because I see a fork and I see food disappear soon later.

The day went by quickly much to my dismay all of us guys were shaking along with Beth, Sierra got hers today. Chef hatchett also looks scared, Chris comes in with a sadistic grin.

"Okay, today is boys verse girls only!" He announces, us guys either glares, shouted no or a profanity or groaned.

"Aren't you worried? Even you can get seriously harmed," I ask him.

"I recently just got a special pin, no power can effect me," Chris says with a smirk.

I try to read his mind, but all I hear is static that just hurts my head,

"Ah!" I yell clutching my head.

"Yeah, don't try and read my mind," Chris says.

"No shit sherlock," I say through my teeth.

"First people to battle, Courtney and Noah," Chef says.

I instantly knew I was a goner, Courtney hated my guts since the whole Izzy thing, she was even able to harm Darrell. Only thing that could stop her is Duncan. I walk to the ring to find she's already there and she's glaring at me, her skin looking more blue then usual, her eyes are also blue and theres white at the roots of her hair, and I'm freezing.

"Three!"

I shiver, she smirks and the white roots disappear and her eyes and skin revert to normal.

"Two!"

I'm no longer cold, her smirk grows.

"One!"'

Her smirk is wiped and is replaced with a cold glare.

"Fight!"

Before I could think a billion icicles, tiny ones, are thrown at me a couple hitting me and one even caused me to bleed. It's like she's throwing knives. Her glare increases not happy about the result. I quickly look for items to throw, then I get whacked with a sheet of ice and I'm knocked on the floor then pinned with more one going through my foot.

"Aaah! You fucking bitch my foot!" I shout and then Chef calls off the foot.

"Ice girl wins!" He shouts he takes off my shoe and the ice went right through.

"Know how you feel dude! Almost!" Darrell shouts.

"Shut up!" I shout in pain, a tear escaping my eye.

Chris is on the phone, with a worried look. Heh, he does care.

"Come on he needs to go to the h wing quick! I don't want to get sued!" Chris shouts franticly. Jack ass.

Chris' POV

Please don't get sued, please don't get sued. I hope and Noah is whisked away to get better and not sue.

"Tyler and Sophia!" Chef shouts.

"Ow!" We turn to Tyler. I know what he's thinking.

"Nice try, don't try to fake it you're fighting her," I say to Tyler and he goes to the ring with a smirking Sophia.

"H-hey dudett," he says to her.

"Hey yourself," she says. She seems happy.

"Three!"

Sophia then glares, this girl is just as competitive as Courtney.

"Two!"

Tyler has a look of fear.

"One!"

They look at each other, Tyler saying please don't kill me, Sophia's eyes saying you're going down.

"Fight!"

Sophia clentches her fist tighter and closes her eyes she opens them and her eyes are a lime green and several twister's appear. They were luckily only minor since only stuff was blowing around the room inlcuding some people. Tyler tried to stay on the ground, she then sent all of them at once at Tyler making him spin and go up and down like crazy, he eventually throws up.

He drops to the ground with a thud and an ouch. He is green from the motion sickness and a lightning bolt is thrown at him, he screams then heals the wound. Sophia looks shocked then is further angers and then a cloud appears above him which produces hail which knocked him out cold.

"Winner Disaster Dudett!" Chef announces.

She has a wide smile on her face from the victory.

"Izzy and Darrell!" Chef announces. Darrell widens his eyes, not knowing if he can handle Izzy.

"Don't stop make it pop Izzy gonna blow this place up!" She chants and jumps to the ring.

Darrell just walks showing slight worry.

"You can kick her ass babe!" Tonia shouts and Darrell smiles.

"Three!"

Izzy smirks, she's ready to destory her target which is Darrell.

"Two!"

Darrell also smirks, with the encouragment from Tonia he is ready to destroy.

"One!"

Darrell shocks the room by bringing out two supressed Beretta 92f guns with a skull under the bore. Izzy's smile only widens as she brings out the same type of guns, without the skulls of course.

"Fight!" and a "You gotta be fucking kidding!" Is heard at almost the same time.

They both fire at the same time both avoiding, but Izzy's amo was a gingernail which exploded near Darrell. She reloads her guns with her fingers and fires both one hitting Darrell, pushes him to the ground with the explosion.

Darrell heals and then fires bullets to which Izzy blows up and cackles, but one explosion pushed her back which shut her up. She then glare and tore her whole arm off and threw it at Darrell, hitting near by and he was once again knocked back and then Izzy fired an actual bullet which hit him in the shoulder, the bullet fell out when he healed and he tried to get closer to Izzy, he kept getting knocked back. He then fired many bullets one also get her in the shoulder which she tore off and threw near him he ran just far enough to only get knocked over.

Then a coconut is thrown at him.

"A coconut really!" He shouts, which was the last thing he said before a coconut was thrown at his head and was knocked out. 

"Winner Exploding Exrava-" Chef was cut off.

"Explosivo!" She shouts.

"That'll do," Chef says.

Tonia runs down and checks on Darrell and glares at Izzy who sticks out her tongue. The glare is hardened and then Izzy glares.

"Tonia verse Cody!"

Cody walks down scared because Tonia is a wicked fighter and she's got the thing he's confused about.

"Three!"

Tonia glares at Cody.

"Two!"

Cody pees his pants.

"One!"

Tonia cacks up laughing at the sight.

"Fight!"

Cody runs over to the Chef and grabs his microphone, you can see the electricity go through him. He then shoots it at Tonia who gets hit with it and knocked down. She glares harder and Cody screams like a girl and runs away trying to get cover, Tonia lifts up one of the coconuts with her mind and whacks Cody in the head. Ending the fight with her in victory.

"Aw that was short," I wine looking at my care bear Share Bear.

"Share Bear agrees," I say.

"So does Rainbow Dash!" Ched said bringing out his Gay Little Pony.

"Harold and Jesse!" Chef says.

Harold goes to the ring having no idea who his opponant is.

"Chill I had my time a week ago," Jesse says.

She looks alot like Maya, with blue eyes and long brown hair, she is wearing a tank top and short shorts.

"You look like Meeka!" Lindsay shouts.

"My sister's name is Maya not Meeka," she says.

Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette and LeShawna immediatly glare at her and she flips them the bird to which LeShawna, Courtney and Gwen standing up severeal people holding them back.

"Three,"

Harold sighs in relief.

"Two!"

Jesse smirks, ready to kill him. She is another competitive one.

"One!"

Harold realises she's alot like Courtney and Sophia and shakes.

"Fight!"

Jesse holds her palm out. Nothing happens.

"God damn this power!" She shouts stamping her feet then water flies out of her hands, hitting the floor.

Harold sees his chance and shoots lazers from his eyes, it hits her and she cries. He gasps, along with other girls.

"Are you okay?" He asks going to her.

"The lazer," she cries she looks up and smirks and punches him really hard.

"Ouch! Gosh!" He shouts.

"Acting," she says in a sing song voice and continues to beat him up. She sees a coconut at her feet, she then smashes it against his head and he is knocked out. She smiles at her victory.

"Okay people! The coconut is getting old! That's the third guy that got beat up by the coconut!" I shout annoyed.

"Can't Do Water Girl Wins!" Chef shouts, earning him a glare from Jesse.

The bell rings.

"Go to your next class!" Chef and I shout in unison. He then drags the knocked out guys to the hospital wing.

**AN: Hoped you liked it. Review please, makes me happy :D**


	21. Sorrys And Kisses

**AN: Sorry for the late update and short chapter.**

Noah's POV

Day 7 of the worse nightmare, almost everyones periods are gone, just Beth's and Sierra's remain due to Beth just getting hers yesterday and Sierra is on her 4th or 5th day. Courtney is still pissed at me, and is still ruining Darrell and Tonia's moments.

_Earlier that day:_

_"Sorry about all the slapping," Tonia says and she hugs Darrell tightly._

_"It's ok," he says with a smile. Happy to se his girl back to normal._

_They lean in to kiss when Izzy squirts water guns at them, which leads to Tonia having to change her shirt, which was going see-through. Not that Darrell minded._

She does it to everyone though. I even made a list.

Duncan and Gwen:

They were on a small picnic until they were snatched in seperate nets, two hours later I found them.

Trent and Gwen:

They were on a romantic walk in the forest and Trent was snatched from a vine then tied like a fly in a spider web to a tree.

Me and Courtney:

We were on my balcony about to kiss until Izzy came in and starting a conversation with us. When she left it was lights out and miss goody-goody didn't want to break the rules so soon.

Sadie and Ezekiel:

They were in the caferteria and Izzy decided to start a food fight.

Katie and Justin:

They were shopping and were about to kiss until Izzy got them kicked out of the store because she told on them. Then afterwards she ruined Justins hair.

Alejandro and LeShawna:

After reading his mind I found out he hired Izzy to ruin all their kisses paying her $100 bucks to do and not squeal plus expenses of equipment.

Those are all the Izzy non-kissing victims I could think of, hopefully Darrell and Tonia kiss soon. I can't take any more unfairness about how Izzy can have a make-out session with her yet he can't get a single kiss. Then it hit me, Izzy is bisexual and has almost history with everyone.

When it came to Courtney and I, she showed she liked me by that kiss, that and she said she liked me, in her mind.

When it came to Darrell and Tonia, she has a small crush on Tonia, explain much?

With Justin and Katie she used to date Justin before she came to the school. She hates him and didn't want Katie to like him either, and tried to stop their romance.

She also likes Zeke and didn't want Katie to feel more pain that her BFF had a boyfriend, they needed to go too. I already explained Alejandro and LeShawna.

Heather and Justin have yet to kiss, no decision at all. But this explains all of Izzy's strange behaviour towards people kissing, must be wierd crushing on two guys and a girl. Only kiss she didn't stop was the one that happened last night.

_I woke up that night kissing something, or should I say someone, or should I say Cody. For once Izzy wasn't there, where is she when you actually need her?_

Cody and I have been avoiding eachother like the plague, something tells me you're bored with my thoughts and I and would rather see some dialouge.

Darrell's POV

Tonia and I were hanging out the fountain she wouldn't stop apologising, I wonder if she still has it. She then leans in to kiss me and that red head shows up.

"Hey wassup!" She shouts sitting in between us

Lindsay is walking by and spots Izzy.

"Hey Fizzy!" She shouts, that's the closest she's got with anyones name.

"Oh hey Blondie!" Izzy says.

"My name is Lindsay," she says.

"My names Izzy," Izzy replies.

"Cool!" Lindsay shouts. I then see my keys and get an idea.

I go up to Lindsay and whisper

"Shake the keys for me please."

"Why?" She asks, also whispering.

"Just do it," I tell her handing her the keys. She takes the keys and shakes them.

"Ooh," Izzy says in awe.  
"I know!" Lindsay shouts giggling and keeps shaking the keys.

Izzy then runs over. While Izzy is distracted I pull Tonia in for a kiss, it lasted for what seemed forever and- wait a sec what am I a total girl?

Noah's POV

Distracting Izzy with keys, nice. Me interrupting them on their special moment, nicer.

I cough, they break apart and blush.

"Dude you couldn't have waited," Darrell whines.

"Somebody had to do Izzy's job," I joke.

"But Izzy's kiss with Tonia was longer," he said. Tonia's eyes widen, don't think that she was told, wait she was, just not how long.

"D-did we d-do anything e-else?" She asks.

"No, if I wasn't there then something else would've happened," Darrell says.

"Izzy's my friend but she has a crush on me and she sometimes is a little gross," Tonia said, she isn't homophobic but hey if you were her you would be saying the same thing.

Tonia's POV

I feel so troubled, it's just that I'm straight and a bi friend of mine of crushing on me. I am dating Darrell and we finally kissed, after the long walk to my room I shut the door and look around.

"Oh em gee! I can't believe it!" I shout and dance around the room screaming. I was so happy that all that bad luck just went away.

I was still screaming and dancing when LeShawna came in with Bridgette, Courtney and Gwen. I stop and blush from embarrasment.

"What was that about?" LeShawna asked.

"Darrell and I finally did it!" I squeal, they look horrified. I the realise I might have said it wrong.

"What were you thinking!" Courtney shouted.

"Having sex at this age!" Bridgette screamed.

"I meant we kissed," I told them. They all sighed with relief.

"Izzy must've been caught off-guard then," Gwen said.

"Keys are a wonderful thing," I say and we share a laugh.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"Practising for the tryouts in a couple of days," Courtney answered. I look at Gwen and she didn't look very happy.

"You're dragged into this why?" I ask her.

"Long story," Gwen replies.

"I have a lot of time," I tell her.

"But the story is incredibly long, it will take a good half an hour or so to explain but if you insist you see-" Courtney started. Ok never mind on this.

"It's ok, never mind," I tell them walking out of the room, I then walk back in.

"Don't you think we should apologise?"

Noah's POV

All of us guys were sitting in the gym while the girls walked in, I honestly know what it's about but for the sake of this, I do not truthfully don't know what's happening. There is a podium with a microphone, Tonia goes to the podium and taps the mic.

"Thanks for gathering here, you most likely don't want a long boring speech," she said she thern spotted a couple of people already getting bored.

She then gestured for someone to come to her, Courtnet did and cleared her throat.

"Wake up you fucking ass holes and listen to the girl!" She yells.

This got a lot of people's attention, but some like Duncan weren't. She shot an icicle at all of them getting them to pay attention while Darrell was glad he was paying full attention.

Tonia then goes to speak again.

"We are all sorry for our behaviour, most of you don't know about this and we are going to tell you some stuff about it," she says.

"But it's fun to watch them look like idiots!" Darrell shouted.

"Better shut up before I make you look like an idiot," Tonia says.

"Too late sweetheart," he tells her. She tries, and fails, to hide a smile.

"Like I said, we are sorry. But we don't really mean it, every month between 5-7 days we go through what we call a period, time of month or 'girl stuff' she says. Now what we all go through are different, some of us have cravings to different food, get cramps in different places and mood swings vary from mild to major," she says.

"It also depends on our usual attitude, some of us will get defensive like Bridgette," she said. Bridgette then stands up and waves.

"Some of us have major mood swings which is normal, yet most girls are just mildly normal, though some have 24 hour PMSing which stands for period mood swings, like Sophia," she said, Sophia then stood up herself and made a peace sign.

"Almost all of us have major temper problems, Eva, LeShawna, Courtney, Sophia and I have the worst of it according to the guys and the people that were knocked out cold," Tonia said.

"But that isn't just it, the rest you have to find out yourself, but this is just the small basics, we are terribly sorry," she says.

"I'm not," Courtney admits.

"Why?" Bridgette asks.

"He wasn't knocked out for long," Courtney says.

"My hand had an icicle through it!" Darrell shouted.

"Sorry," she says.

"Anyone else have anything to apologise for?" Tonia asks.

"Everything," the restg say in unison.

"Please forgive us and thanks for listening," Tonia says waving.

"This sucks, won't be as fun for us to laugh at the others," I say to Darrell.

"Wait until they discover how horny they get then they'll enjoy it," Darrell says.

"Only a couple of weeks and already I can't wait for senior year to end," I say.

"We're only freshman," Darrell tells me.

"You're not supposed to be," I tell him.

"True, though I want to fit in for once, in a not fitting in way," Darrell says.

"The place where freaks are normal, yet they still do not fit in," I say.

Tonia then appears out of nowhere and runs up and kisses Darrell.

"Sorry," she says.

"You might be forgiven," Darrell says. Tonia kisses him again.

"What the heck," Darrell says then kissing her. It's like they forgot I was here.

Courtney's POV

That apology ceremony was almost useless, next thing you know we have to take sex education **(AN: Worst class ever.)**

I then run into Noah, of all people, of all people!

"Watch where you're going," we snap at each other in unison.

Dickhead.

Noah's POV

Bitch.

Courtney's POV

His brain is the size

Noah's POV

an ant and that's giving

Courtney's POV

his brain too much credit.

Noah's POV

Stupid girl.

Courtney's POV

Stupid boy.

Noah's POV

"You can stop insulting me now," I tell her. She glares, at least she's smart.

"You can stop annoying me now," she tells me. I glare at her, she's the annoying one.

"I'm annoying? That might as well be a compliment coming from a bitch," I say to her.

"At least I'm not a whore," she says.

"I'm not a-" I began.

"You made out with Izzy while we were dating!" She screeched.

"We did not make out!" I shouted at her.

"Yes you did I saw you!" She yelled at me.

"She kissed me!" I told her yelling.

"I don't believe you and you're lying mouth," she tells me glaring.

"Yet you enjoy kissing it," I tell her. She blushes but tries to hide it with a glare.

"You're just looking for exuses because you still like me," she says to me.

"I don't like you! You like me you crazy bitch!" I yell at her, our argument lasted my walk to the hallway.

"At least I'm not a lying, cheating disgusting dick!" She says to me.

"What you need is a leash!" I shout at her.

"What you need is some tape over you're mouth!"

"At least I don't have anger problems!" I tell her.

"Only thing making me angry is you!" She shouts.

We glare at each other then we kiss, then we realise what's happening and storm to our rooms. I open my door as she does.

"Close your door!" She yells at me and we slam our doors in unison.

We open them again.

"Get back in there!" I shout at her and we again shut our doors.

I hear her open her door.

"Don't even think about it!" I shout at her.

**AN: Finally, it's done!**


	22. Reversed Addictions

**AN: Long time no see people, I'm so sorry for the late update. Long story but we shall not waste more.**

Courtney's POV

We decided to buy some cheerleading uniforms from the local (and only) mall. Then Alley was having a 50% off sale, Bridgette, LeShawna and even Gwen and I couldn't resist the urge to shop there.

"We should try on stuff just for fun," Bridgette said getting a light blue dress off the rack. She then checks the tag.

"This seems my size," she says then rushes to the stalls then exits and smirks at us.

"Mmhmm, all this stuff is fa-ine," LeShawna says taking a look at all the dresses.

"Gwen you should totally try this on!" Bridgette exlaimed and got a midnight blue dress with a rose on it and shoved it at Gwen.

"Umm okay," Gwen says obviously confused.

LeShawna then shoves an olive green dress with black lace covering it with extra lace under the bust.

"Try it on girl," LeShawna says and she grabs a chlothing item of her own and us four rush to the dressing room.

We all exit moment later with Gwen looking the most fab of us all I'll admit, though I wasn't too bad either infact I was a close second.

"I am so getting this," Bridgette says twirling.

"I guess I will," Gwen says failing to hide a smile.

"It's a 50% off sale, I have to take advantage of that," I tell them.

"50% off sale and me looking so fine, I have to get this," LeShawna says and poses jokingly. We all change moments later and exit.

We purchase and walk out of the store linking arms and smiling, yes cliche and like all cliches it is ruined. What a cliche.

"Is shopping all girls do?" Noah asked raising an eyebrow at us, Darrell by his side.

"I don't have a problem with it," Darrell admits.

"That's because whenever Tonia takes you shopping she always heads to Victoria's Secret," Noah says with an eyeroll.

"I don't have a problem with it," Darrell says.

Moments later Tonia emerges carrying some bags from Temt.

"Hey guys," Tonia says greeting us with a smile.

"Hey," we all say out of sync.

"C'mon Darrell-" Tonia begins to say, Noah the rude barbarian interrupts her with a fake cough.

"And Noah," she says, Noah responds with a nod.

"I have to go to Victoria's Secret, all my bras keep disappearing," Tonia says, then walks off. Darrell grins and brings out one of her bras out of his pocket.

"I wonder where they go?" He says with both sarcastic and a joking tone of voice.

"Pig," I mutter under my breathe.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Darrell says smirking.

"Good-bye guys," Gwen says dragging all of us away.

Noah's POV

So while Tonia was shopping for more chlothes in a near-by store. I took Darrell to Big-W to get some new video games.

"Ichi The Killer is out on blue-ray!" Darrell exclaimed as I raised an eye brow at him.

"What? It's an awesome movie," Darrell tells me and I roll my eyes.

"That movie is nothing in the catagory awesome compared to me!" A random guy shouts then runs out of the store laughing.

"Izzy's cousin Fred," I tell Darrell.

I'm not lying, Izzy showed me a picture of her cousin Fred, he's visiting.

"Oh joy," Darrell says sarcasticly.

We then buy the movie plus games and head back to campus via walking. Half way to the campus Darrell realised something.

"We forgot Tonia!" He shouted and we ran, or in my case walked back to the mall. I waited outside and seconds later Darrell was carrying Tonia like a potato sack.

"But the shoes!" She whines.

"No more shopping," he tells her.

"Thought you said you didn't have a problem with her shopping," I tell him smirking.

"Only when she shops at Victoria's seceret," Darrell tells me.

"Just one more pair of shoes," Tonia tells Darrell.

"We are going home," Darrell says putting his foot down.

"You mean campus?" I ask.

"We are going back to the campus," Darrell corrects and he walks off, still carrying Tonia like a potato sack.

"I can walk you know!" She shouts.

Georgia's POV

Scarlett and I have been hanging out lately, we just casually prank people. She is very funny and awesome as am I. We make exellent friends.

"What do we do now?" She asks me. We were eating apples, they were green.

"Shopping!" I exclaim.

"Might as well, heard there's a 10% off at Jay-Jayz," Scar said while shrugging and we walked off to shop, along the way we say Noah and Darrell carrying Tonia who is protesting being carried.

Courtney's POV

Currently practising in my room while Scar isn't around we are in a cheer outfits, with Gwen looking more miserable then usual.

"Look Gwen, you have to get used to these outfits, we have a definite spot on the team," I tell her.

"How are you so sure?" LeShawna asks.

"Talent and looks are the two things cheerleaders care-about," I tell her.

"Enlighten us," Gwen jokes.

"We all have beauty and talent, if it's a hard decision due to talent, they base it on looks, even if Beth was a better cheerleader then the head cheerleader she wouldn't be allowed in," I told them.

"Did you just insult my girl Beth?" LeShawna asks getting angry, I roll my eyes.

"That's not important for the moment," I tell her.

"Congratulation Zeke!" I hear Noah yell.

"Level 10 already go dude!" Geoff shouts.

"I'll be back," I grumble.

I storm out of my room into Duncan's, which apparently a party is going on. Food and drink wrappers and rubbish were everywhere along with pillows, laptops and games for almostg every console.

"What happened here a sleepover?" I asked.

"It's called a gaming session," Duncan says.

"No it's a sleepover, a girly sleepover," I say smirking, great now I'm doing it.

"Nice outfit Princess, pom poms make a nice touch," Duncan says winking.

I then remember what I'm dressed as.

"I-I, don't change the subject!" I yell at him.

"Just did," he says to me.

"Duncan is having a girly girl sleepover!" I shout which echos in the hallway.

"Once again our dear uptight bitch is looking at things in a completly different perspective and assumes something and then becomes bitchy and or uptight," Noah says.

"Says the big mouth with an attitude to match," I tell him.

"Either way it isn't a sleepover," Duncan tells me. I roll my eyes at him.

"Got an eye roll I feel so special," Duncan says sarcasticly.

"Soon your gonna be getting an icicle thrown at you, what will it be the hand or the nuts," I tell him.

"Say the hand!" Darrell shouts.

"I thought you said it was painful," Duncan told him.

"Yeah imagine that pain on the junior," Darrell says to him.

"I choose hand," Duncan says, cockiness is easily recognised in his voice.

I create an icicle in my hand just to show how serious I was and he created a fireball.

"Fire beats ice, Princess," Duncan says with a smirk.

"I know that, it's basic elemental knowledge that even a neanderthal like you would know, now I have to get back to practising for cheerleading tryouts," I tell them and walk out of the room slamming the door.

Skip To Lunch Time...

It was lunch and I was walking down there and when I got there Duncan was talking to a guy I have never seen before. Must be a transfer student or something. He had a thin body with muscle and caucasion skin. His hair was black and medium length with straight bangs over his left eye and red highlights and he has blue eyes. He was wearing a blue top with grey arms with black baggy jeans with chain links on the belt and black converses 

"Yes Courtney he is, the guy has a name, Christian Nightingale," I hear Noah say from behind me.

"The whole mind reading thing is really annoying," I tell him.

"Should've been able to get used to it be now," Noah tells me.

"No, it being around for a long time just makes it annoying," I say.

"It's my power, I'm pretty sure people are getting annoyed with all the ice threats, except Duncan of course because he won't admit to nevermind," Noah says then smirks at me.

"You're despicable!" I shout at him then storm off.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones!" He yells as I storm off.

I sat down with the guys, ever since the whole period incident the whole guys and girls seperate seating has been permanent. Cody is smirking at me I'd read his mind but somebody asked my question aloud.

"Why are you smirking at Noah?" Darrell asked.  
"Who's the friend?" I asked Duncan.

"Christian Nightingale, Noah I thought you would've known that by reading my mind," Duncan says.

"Hey," Christian says with a wave.

"Back to the question why is Cody smirking at Noah?" Darrell once again asked.

"Remember when Noah told us how he and Courtney got together?" Cody asked. I was beginning to understand.

_Flashback:_

_Courtney and I walked into the caferteria holding hands and smiling, on the first Saturday we were there._

_"Isn't that a little too fast we've only known each other for a day?" Bridgette questioned._

_"Ever heard of love at first sight," Courtney said._

_"Isn't that stuff only true in books?" Bridgette asked._

_"Apparently not," Gwen said smiling up at Duncan._

_Once we all sat down Trent asked us a question._

_"So Noah and Courtney, how did you happen?"_

_"I dunno, we were arguing and then we just kissed," Courtney said._

_"That builds a good relationship how?" Cody asked._

_Flashback over._

I noticed some people nodding and saying "ah" in understanding.

"It didn't build a good relationship," Cody says.

"Wow a nerd off," Duncan says.

"Hey the nerd beat you in this too," I told him.

"How?" He asked.

"Remember you and Gwen?" I asked him.

_Flashback:_

_"Gwen and Duncan how did you too end up together?" Geoff asked._

_"Well we were already good friends and he just asked me and I figured I'd give it a shot," Gwen answered._

_"Like I said, this builds a relationship how?" Cody once again asked._

_"To see how it progresses," Duncan answered._

_Flashback over._

"How did the progress go?" Tyler joked.

"You won't be joking for much longer," Duncan muttered. Tyler gulped and shut his mouth.

"So yes, lets review, the first two couples now hate each other," Cody said.

"Actually Gwen and I are still friends," Duncan said with a smirk.

"True," Trent said, if one listened you would hear jealousy. That and his mind says it.

"It's Princess and Egghead that hate each other here," Duncan said.

"Maybe because the whole relationship started with an argument," Darrell says.

"They seem to only kiss when in an argument eh," Ezekiel says.

_Like they did two nights ago eh._

Ezekiel saw it, I look over to him and he has a confused look. He then sees me glare and is even more confused.

"What eh?" He asks.

"Nothing," I say as I continue to eat. He looks even more confused.

That night as I go to sleep I watch Ezekiel, he is currently reading. Reading obsessed is my shtick he needs to get his own. I turn off the lamp and I snuggle into the covers and slowly drift to sleep. Wondering what Sunday has in store, after deciding all of us couldn't get to sleep we walk out and see Darrell in the hallway looking annoyed.

"What's wrong eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"Lindsay still has my keys," he says. We all cack up laughing.

"You're going to have to wait until morning," I tell him.

"Unfortunatly, Duncan, Trent and Cody are hosting another over-night game session though," he says. Then their dorm room door opens.

"Coming in?" Trent asks. We all gladly nod, let the games begin.

Turns out we all fell asleep at 3am.

Courtney's POV

I woke up and started my morning routine, I had a shower, got dressed, brushed teeth and read a couple of pages until either Gwen or Bridgette woke up. Gwen sleeps on our floor most nights because of Heather's late night mobile chats.

Bridgette woke up and sighed.

"What's the matter?" I ask her.

"I miss waking up and smelling the salt water and hearing the waves crash against the shore," she says as she looks out the window.

"Can you two keep it down I'm trying to sleep," Gwen grumbles.

"It's a beautiful Sunday morning Gwen," Bridgette says.

"Exactly, need more sleep for Monday," Gwen says.

"Well we have a load of things to do today plus I have to go over some things about the cheerleading plans. We need to change our food habbits," I said and Gwen immediatly shot up.

"What are you making us do?" She asks.

"You'll see," I say as I dial LeShawna's dorm room number through the dorm phone.

"Good morning, Tonia speaking," Tonia says from the other line.

"Hey Tonia it's Courtney may I please speak to LeShawna?" I ask her.

"She's currently in slumber may I take a message?" She asks.

"Can you just ask her to call me back when she awakens?" I ask her.

"Sure thing, have a nice day Court," She says.

"You too bye," I say.

"Bye," she replies and I hang up.

"LeShawna is asleep," I tell them.

"Lucky her," Gwen grumbles as she heads into the bathroom with chlothes and toiletries. A bunch of animated violence is then heard and I figured the guys had another sleepover but because they want their manliness to be preserved they decided to call it an over-night gaming session. They now just sound like complete nerds with no lives trying to stay manly and 'cool'.

"Those violence games really harsh the morning mood," Bridgette says.

"You are beginning to sound like Geoff," I tell her.

"Oh," she says as she tries to cover up a blush.

I exit the room and very loudly knock on the door.

"Busy wait a sec!" I hear Duncan yell.

"Fine then I'll get in my way!" I shout.

I hold out my palm towards the door and then ball it into a fist, the door then becomes enclosed with ice. In one quick motion I flatten my palm out and the door shatters into a million pieces. The guys pause the game and look at me with shock and horror.

"What did you do to our door!" Duncan yells.

"I said I'd be getting in my way," I say pointing my thumb at myself.

"You didn't have to break the door," Trent says.

"Yes I did," I told him.

"What are we supposed to do without a door?" Cody asks.

"Get McLean to build you a new one," I tell them.

"Isn't breaking doors against the rules?" Duncan asks fake shock.

"Acutally no, nothing in the rule book says students are not allowed to break doors or other items belonging to the school," I tell them.

"Is that all you do? Act smart and read and follow rules?" Duncan asks me.

"Nope, I also shop until I drop," I tell him.

"Typical girl, tsk tsk tsk," he says.

"Typical boy, video games and breaking rules," I tell him.

"I follow the rules," Noah, Cody and Ezekiel say in unison.

"Same," Christian says.

"Well you still play video games," I say.

"Healthier then shopping," Duncan says to me.

"I think not, video games can lead to-" before I could say anymore LeShawna storms up to us.

"Would ya'll please keep it down, this sista is try'na sleep 'ere," LeShawna says.

"Speaking of which LeShawna, I need to speak with you, Bridge and Gwen now come to my room," I order her and we walk to our room with Bridgette talking on the phone to Geoff and Gwen drawing in her art pad.

"Meeting now," I tell them, the bell for breakfast went. I enclosed the doors and windows with ice.

"Can you say it quickly?" Bridgette says as she hangs up.

"We need to edit our food choices," I tell them.

"Nuh huh this sista is eatin' what she wants," LeShawna says.

"No, we need to keep our bodies healthy and not add weight, we need to be concious of what we eat and I have already organised a list of foods we stay away from," I tell them.

"Seriously! Why can't we just beat them up and stuff," Gwen says.

"Violence is never the answer," Bridgette tells her.

"Unless you're at this school, and Gwen we can't fight the jocks and much less most of the prep elites," I tell them. Gwen sighs.

"What food can't we eat?" She reluctantly asks me.

"Stay away from all meats-"

"Easy!" Bridgette exclaims.

"Except roast chicken," I say.

"Non fat milk, light cheese, no fast food-" LeShawna and Gwen groaned.

"But Chris recently put KFC and McDonalds in," Gwen said.

"They have salad," LeShawana tried to reason.

"Salad with lots of fat," I tell her.

"Continue," Bridgette said.

"At desert and supper we only have one serving of ice cream one flavor no toppings and we only have two biscuits with a non fat hot chocolate no sugar," I tell them.

"We also are heading to the gym for workouts to keep our strength and stamina up," I tell them.

"Anything else?" LeShawna asks.

"Call McLean and ask him to replace my dorm room door," I order.

"Why?" Bridgette asks. A second later the door shatters into a million pieces.

"What did you do that for!" Gwen shouted.

"I didn't know any other way to get the ice off!" I yelled at her.

"Why did you ice it up in the first place?" She asked.

"So that you couldn't run off," I told her.

"Whatever lets get some "healthy" breakfast," Gwen says.

We all decided to have a healthy fruit salad, Gwen and LeShawna still weren't happy.

"It's normally what I have for breakfast so chill guys," Bridgette says to them. They grumbles and began eating. That morning the guys decided to sit with us.

"Weight concious?" Darrell asks.

"Cheerleading," we all say in unison.

"What has this got to do with cheerleading?" Christian asks. Tonia then sits down.

"We have to eat something at least semi-healthy to keep our body in good shape," she says.

"You trying out too?" LeShawna asks.

"Yes," Tonia answers.

"It's an extra extra-curricular to put on a college resume," I say ina sing song voice.

"Once you dodge the whole super powered thing then yes," Noah says.

"Actually the governments of all countries make up a fake school name in a fake location to cover up the whole super powered thing," I tell him then take a fork full of fruit salad.

"Whatever," Noah says with an eyeroll. I then roll my eyes.

"See what bad relationship building does to people," Cody says then sits down.

We all then eat and make small talk then extra-curricular activities are brought up.

"I'm hoping to join Science Club," Cody announces.

"I read about that eh," Zeke says then nods in aproval.

"I might as well join," Noah and I say in unison then we glare at each other.

"This will be interesting," Darrell says.

"Almost as interesting as fighting that level 80-" Harold begins before everybody cuts him off.

"Shut up!"

"Please keep your trap shut!" I yell at him.

"Courtney just no,you killed it," Noah says.

"Your face killed it," I told him.

"Your mum killed it," he shot.

"Your whole family killed it," I retorted. Noah was about to say something else and Darrell covered his mouth.

"An icicle through yout hand isn't pretty," he tells him.

We all then eat in silence nobody dared to say a word, then the bell rang and we all muttered good-byes and headed our seperate ways.

The boys continued to play that game.

"Will you ever stop plays Mech Carrier!" I yell at them.

"It's MechWarrior," Cody corrects me.

"Who cares," I say and several raise their hands.

"It was a rhetorical question!" I shout at them.

"Whatever," Duncan says.

"It's good to take all your anger out on and it's good if your in need of a challenge or to verse your friends or enemies," Cody says.

"Pretty good for settling arguments, though I prefer Guitar Hero," Darrell says.

"Totally," Duncan agrees. Bridgette, LeShawna and Gwen enter.

"What is taking so long?" Gwen asks.

"Trying to tell Courtney how great video games are," Kai replies.

"Riiight," Bridgette drawls out.

"Wow, losers hanging out with nerdy losers," Heather says behind me.

"Please I could kick your ass in one of these childish games," I say to Heather.

"Video games aren't childish," Harold says sounding offended.

"Poor delusional Courtney, I can kick your ass in anything," Heather says.

"Wanna bet," I tell her.

"How about we play the game then," Heather challenges.

"You're on," I tell her.

"Okay you guys will be playing capture the flag mode," Cody tells us and hands us two controllers.

"You'll need 3 more gals on your teams because we set it up 4 vs 4," Duncan says.

"I'll play," Bridgette and LeShawna say picking up controllers for Courtney's team.

"No way," Gwen says.

Noah's POV

I'd play but it's a girl's match.

Courtney whips out her PDA and Heather whips our her mobile they dial numbers.

"Hey Beth, can you call Lindsay and Jesse for me? We're going to play a little game in Duncan's room," Heather says then hangs up.

"Hey Tonia, can you help LeShawna, Bridgette and I out?" Courtney asks.

"We're gonna kick Hether's butt!" Courtney says.

"Trent's room, thanks," Courtney says then hangs up.  
"Sweet Tonia's gonna play!" Darrell exclaims.

"Then this is going to be so biased!" Heather shouts.

"No it won't it's up to the game," Cody says.

Tonia, Lindsay, Beth and Jesse arrive and take controllers. Us guys sit down and get comfy to watch them. The game starts and the girls look at the controllers in confusion. But Beth just gives orders or advice, she runs after the flag while Courtney presses random buttons and figures out how to shoot, smart idea giving her a heavy mech.

"Ha ha! Got ya!" Courtney exclaims when Beth's mech blew up.

"I just figured out how to use this thing called jump jets," Bridgette says.

"Bridgette fetch the flag, Tonia, LeShawna and I will guard ours," Courtney orders.

"Jesse, Lindsay go destroy Bridgette use jump jets to get to her!" Heather shouts.

"They don't have jump jets, you and Beth do," Cody says to her.

"Why!" Hether yells.

"Because of the type of mech they are," Harold answers.

"So what Mech type are they?" Heather questions.

"Jesse has an assault Mech and would be-" Harold begins.

"Shut up, no helping!" Courtney yells.

"I got the flag!" Bridgette says.

"I'll be there to cover you!" Courtney says and moves as fast as she can.

"Not if I can help it," Heather says and starts to attack Bridgette who is trying to get away. But Bridgette's mech blew up and the flag dropped, Courtney then arrived.

"I'll take you out in no time," Heather says full of confidence.

"A light weight mech verses a heavy weight mech I wonder who will win," I say with sarcasm and before you know it Heather's mech blows up. Courtney then takes the flag and goes to her base and she scores.

"Yes!" Her team exclaims and they all high five.

"That was actually quite fun," Bridgette says.

"I so want to get some action next round," LeShawna says.

"Ditto," Tonia agrees.

"Great now they're obsessed with this game," Darrell says.

"Well I'm going shopping," Gwen says.

"Okay," the girls say in unison.

"In your face Courtney!" Heather shouts.

"In your face Heather!" Tonia yells as she surprised Heather with an attack.

"I got the flag!" Bridgette exclaims.

"Same here!" Beth shouts.

"Come on guys, I'll show you what a girl enjoys," Gwen says.

Darrell, Cody, Harold, Trent, Duncan, Christian, Ezekiel, Kai and I follow her, basiclly that was every guy in the room.

We arrived at the mall.

"Okay so first off I'm taking you to Jay-Jayz," Gwen announces.

"Have they heard of Hot Topic?" Duncan asks.

"The author doesn't know much about Hot Topic, she barely knew what Victoria's Seceret was," Gwen says to him.

"Yet she knows what MechWarriors is," Cody says.

"No actually she doesn't, she researched it," Gwen told him.

"Why couldn't she do that with Hot Topic?" Duncan asks.

"I dunno," Gwen answers.

We arrived at Jay-Jayz and saw shirts with wierd and funny slogans and some dresses but had some pretty girl guy stuff and those fake glasses things.

"Look around if you see anything you like buy it, try and look for sales," Gwen advises us. She then looks at a black dress with mini white hearts.

"What's with all the spongebob and elmo stuff?" Duncan asks.

"I have no idea," I reply.

"Check it out I'm a dork," Darrell says, he has on fluro yellow fake glasses and they are big frames.

"Nice one dude," Duncan says grabbing a neon green one, I go for a simple black and we decide to buy them.

"Dudes check out my new cookie monster and elmo bling!" Zeke exclaims and does a weird pose with a cookie monster and elmo necklace we all share a good laugh.

"Having fun so far?" Gwen asks. We all nod.

"This is actually quite fun," Chris says eyeing a shirt with dom on it, he then decided to purchase it.

"Next store please," Cody says while carrying a Jay-Jayz store bag.

"Sure thing." Gwen says then we head off to a store called Alley.

"You sure this isn't for girls?" I ask her.

"Fine we'll go to Ice or Temt," she says.

"Ice," Ezekiel says.

"Okay then," she says and we walk to Ice. The shop is very fancy in their decor and the chlothing isn't too bad either. I decide to buy a nice shirt while Cody and Ezekiel are acting like such girls.

"Oh my god you look so good in that," Ezekiel says.

"Ditto for you," Cody tells him and they get changed and then buy the shirts.

"Next store," they say in unison.

"Okay Temt it is," Gwen says with her two bags of chlothing and the guys begin to act like girls. They all get changed then strut out of the dressing rooms taking photos of each other.

"I think we've had a gender swap," Darrell says.

"Yeah," Noah says.

"Lucky we aren't getting sucked into it," Darrell tells me.

"Hell yes it looks like torture," I reply.

"Okay guys it's almost time for dinner we have to head back," Gwen tells us.

"But I wanted to check out Lowes," Cody whines.

"And I wanted to get some shoes to match my new outfit," Harold says.

"This is too weird," Gwen, Darrell and I say in unison.

**AN: Finished this chapter, hope you liked it review please.**


	23. Author Note, Don't Worry I'm Not Quittin

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating and sorry if you were exctied about this being an update. I am really worried and stressed, I live in Queensland in Australia and for those of you who have heard there are major floods going on there. Most of my mother's side of the family live in Toowoomba and Brisbane which is were most of the major flood is happening, my great uncle lost his house since it went under. Have you seen the news and photos? A friend of mine also lives in Brisbane, I really am hoping my family is okay and I am almost crying typing this.**

**The stress is because of my worst nightmare, high school. In Australia we have a couple weeks holidays when we have summer, we call it Christmas or End Of Year Holidays. It starts in 2 weeks or not even and my last report card I received 3 or 4 E's, worst grades you can get, I'm suprised they didn't make me repeat, my teacher told me for all the assignments I haven't handed in I would be getting an E for so I didn't need to see the future to know what my report card looked like, took a couple of people to calm me down because I was almost in tears. On top of that I lost my glasses, aren't I smart, my oh so smart friend put her MSN writing very small and takes me a while to read.**

**To make things a little worse one of my biggest fears are taking over my bedroom, spiders. I have already killed about 5, keeping one so I can study it and one spider is very smart and only shows itself at night time, when it comes down and dangles infront of my face as I'm trying to go to sleep. Another thing is I am having a writers block worse then the last one, the last one I actually got through but not this one. The major heat going on down where I live isn't making things any better, neither is the fact that my parents are low on money thanks to my school's wonderful expensive uniforms. So air cons and fans are on the down-low of being used, at least I'm lucky to even have a house, many people in Brisbane, Toowoomba and Ipswitch just to name a few are homeless because their houses are underwater, I am really scared that where I live will be hit too. I am really sorry guys I really am, I am also sorry if you read this whole thing and realised it is no biggie, I tend to make mountains out of mole-hills.**

**Again really really sorry,**

**PenguinsRcute.**

**PS: For those that have been patient I thank you heaps and thanks for those who have been reviewing.**


	24. This is that, that is this get it right!

**AN: Okay this one may be short but I'm on a tough writer's block, Another Dead Hero has given me an idea, I just have to figure out how to use it next chapter.**

Noah's POV

After we we went back to the campus most guys were talking in the bathroom and looking in the mirror. Fixing up their hair and gossiping and worrying about pimples and blackheads. All except me, Darrell and Kai, Kai would be sane except he is in Duncan's room where he allowed to set up his console there and hugging it and crying and apologising on how he ditched it for shopping. In fact the girl's are so close to tearing him off it so they can play.

"My poor baby! Daddy won't ever leave you again, shopping is torture!" He wailed hugging it tight. I rolled my eyes while Darrell was trying his best to hold in the laughter.

"Guys want to play some video games?" Kai asked, the rest of the guys came out of the bathroom.

"No thanks, I just jut my nails done," Harold says then shows his nails, they were painted navy blue.

"I might break a nail," Trent says. Can these guys get any girlier?

"Eek a mouse!" Cody screeches and hops on the bed, rest of the guys, if I should even call them that hopped onto the beds.

"Come on!" Darrell exclaimed and then chopped the mouse in half with his katana.

"My hero eh," Ezekiel said. I swear things can't get any weirder, as if I jinxed it somebody knocked at the door. I opened it and the girls were there.

"Thank god your here," I told them, great now I feel like I'm on the show thank god your here.

"Can we borrow the console?" Izzy asks.

"No!" Kai screams then grabs it and hugs it tight glaring at them.

"It's just an X-box dude," Courtney said, or is it even Courtney, did we suddenly swap genders or something?

"Everybody! If you're a guy act manly and if you're a girl act girly I'm getting sick of this!" Darrell shouts. The girls then roll their eyes.

"Cool a mouse chopped in half," Izzy says noticing it.

"At least Izzy is still Izzy," Darrell says.

"Agreed," I say agreeing with the normal guy.

"Hey who wants to get a home made facial!" Justin says entering the room.

"What's more fun?" Geoff asks.

"Being a guy!" Darrell yells at him.

"Gosh, like chill aready," Harold says to him.

"It will be a while before anybody returns to normal," I tell Darrell as I place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm normal," Kai says, still clinging onto his X-box.

"Normal enough," Darrell says then sighs.

"Can we at least play the Xbox?"Heather asks.

"Please?" Tonia says with her signature smile, the wonderful smile that just makes the whole room brighten as everybody stares. Darrell coughs and everyone immediatly acts innocent.

"Sure," Kai said with a smile, what makes her gorgeous smile contagious.

"We should have a tornament," Heather and Courtney say in unison.

"Awesome idea," they again say in unison. Things just got weirder, then they shared a high five.

"This is so wrong," Darrell and I say in unison.

"Stop acting like such girls," Katie says.

"Like I know right they are so girly," Sadie agrees.

"Oh my gosh I totally agree, I mean what's with the nails?" Katie wonders.

"And the facials," Sadie continues.

"And the shopping addiction," they say in unison then proceed to squeal.

"Eeeeeeeee!"

"At least something around here is normal," Darrell notes covering his ears.

"Unfortunatly that normal thing is the squealing," I tell him covering my ears.

"Why can't it be something else?" Darrell whines.

"Dude if you whine you'll turn into that," I say pointing at the guys, doing each other's hair.

"I think I just got blinded," Darrell says.

"Let's play club penguin," Justin suggests.

"What are you 8?" Scar questions.

"I love love love that game!" Izzy and Georgie exclaim in unison.

"Why are the most annoying things normal?" I wondered out loud.

"I'd prefer this then the periods anyday," Darrell says.

"You make a good point," I say to him.

Then there was a long video game tournament that lasted the whole night, Kai ended up winning, Izzy at a dangerously close second.

"Yay!" Kai shouts then immdedialtly falls to sleep.

"What a wimp," Izzy says then she herself falls asleep. Lindsay then wakes up.

"Oh my gosh Joel I had the strangest dream," Lindsay tells me.

"Was my name Noah?" I ask sarcasticly.

"Don't be silly Nathan," she giggles.

"All the guys were acting like girl's accept you and Davill, Kyle was being so obsessionry over the Ybox," Lindsay tells me.

"Lindsay, my name is Noah, his name is Darrell, his name is Kai and that is an Xbox," I told her pointing at the things and people I mentioned.

"Oh, sorry Natalie!" She exclaims.

"Why do I bother," I say palming my face.

"Are you okay Natasha?" She asks me. She should be calling the others girl's names, speaking of the girly boys they just woke up.

"Can you keep it down, I need my beauty sleep," Duncan says, oh no even he has it.

"Sorry Danny," Lindsay apologises.

"That's okay," Justin says to her.

"Aww Justine you're so sweet!" Lindsay says. I couldn't help but laugh a lot.

"Tonia of course I'll run away with you," Darrell mumbles, everyone awake cacked themselves laughing. Darrell then woke up and shouted

"Let her go!"

We just cacked ourselves even more.

"What?" Darrell asks.

"Tonia of course I'll run away with you," Duncan mocks. The look on my best friend's face was priceless, Darrell then smirked at me.

"What are you smirking for?" I ask him.

"I seem to remember this quote from you're sleep," Darrell says then clears his throat.

"I love you Courtney, now let me help you mount my trusty steed so we can ride off into the sunset and live happily every after," he says in a high pitch voice. Duncan laughs harder.

"I wouldn't be talking Duncan," I say to him.

"Gwen, I love you Gwen, you are the most beautiful girl in the world I love you so much," I mock. It's then his turn to glare.

The rest of that morning we mocked each other about our sleep talking the most funny had to be Cody's.

"Mummy I peed my pants again, infront of Gwen!" He wailed during his sleep.

The girls then woke up, with Gwen, Heather and LeShawna giving us death eyes while Courtney looks happy, the morning brings out the best for some, worst for others.

"Shut the fuck up!" They shouted in unison.

"You'll never take me alive!" Izzy shouts, we all turn to her, she's still asleep.

**AN: Sorry it was short, sorry Another Dead Hero for not using your idea yet, i just have to figure out how. It was difficult to write this, I felt really dizzy and my vison blurred a lot. Also when I got up to get a drink everything went black and I could barely stand, is that normal? Or is silly old me over-reacting again?**


	25. Power Ball

**AN: Okay again Another Dead Hero I am post-poning your idea sorry. Hope y'all like this chapter.**

Chris' POV

Ah Monday's the morning is awful but I love the afternoon, this bunch of freshman are the best in gym class, in fact they are so interesting they'll all be having they're power classes together in the gym instead of their power groups. So the beginning of the day was so boring, I woke up, brushed teeth, had a shower and I made sure to wash my hair in a very practised procedure, apply, lather, rinse and repeat until bottle is empty, then move on to conditioner and then apply, lather, rinse and repeat until botttle is empty, except this morning somebody put pink hair dye in my shampoo and conditioner! It was Darrell because he thought it'd be so funny that I'd have pink hair, I will make that son of a bitch pay! With a red detention slip and I will make him pay in gym class aswell, as soon as I think of it. Anyway I grab my favourite care bare Funshine and head to the gym with him, he is so awesome he glows in the dark which helps me with my fear of the dark.

At the gym the lose- I mean students are already on the bleachers and Geoff is in his uniform with his favourite Gay Little Pony.

"Why did you bring a Gay Little Pony?" I ask him putting the hand that wasn't holding my awesome care bear on my hip.

"What's with the Retard Bear?" He retorts.

"Do not ever call Funshine a retard bear!" I yell at him.

"Don't call Pinkie Pie a Gay Little Pony!" He shouts at me.

"We get it both of you are gay!" Darrell shouts.

"Dude we didn't know you had your time of month," I joke to the heavy metal lover.

"It's them that have the time of month," Darrell says pointing to a bunch of guys.

"And I said no way I'm getting that top," Cody says twirling his hair telling his story to the other guys, that are either filing their nails or brushing their hair. Honestly I question their manliness, that reminds me I need to make an appointment at .Beauty salon for a manicure. I look at the girls who are all either playing PSPs or a DS except Gwen who is chatting to Noah because he is also normal.

"Okay can we get started with the pain- I mean class," I shout getting everyone's attention.

"Will I break a nail?" Tyler asks.

"Man up!" Sophia says slapping him across the face.

"Suck it uptight I won!" Scar shouts then pokes her toung at Courtney, who then encloses the tongue with ice. She then uses her powers and her tongue phases through the ice and is free as the ice cube then drops to the floor.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Scar tsked.

"Okay pretty boy is right we need to start the class," Chef shouts then blows a whistle.

"Okay I am going to call your name, if I say your a looser then stand on the left side of the red line, if I say you are not a looser you stand on the right, first up Tonia, you are not a looser!" Chef announces and Tonia goes to stand on the left hand side with Darrell glaring at all the guys that stare at any of her "assets."

"Darrell, you are a looser!" Chef yells.

"What!" Tonia and Darrell exclaim in unison.

"That's what you get for dying my hair pink!" I shout and then Darrell rolls his eyes.

"Change of plans you ain't a a looser," Chef says.

**Skipping it to this:**

**Losers:  
Beth**

**Cody**

**Noah**

**Scar (not my opinion, it's Chef's)**

**Dj**

**Kai**

**Harold**

**Tyler**

**Ezekiel**

**Gwen**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Izzy**

**Georgie**

**Sierra**

**Owen**

_**AN:AN: If confused on why I called any of them a looser/non looser PM me and I'll answer. If I forgot anyone my apologies.**_

**Non-losers**

**Duncan**

**Darrell**

**Tonia**

**Courtney**

**Heather**

**Jesse**

**LeShawna**

**Justin**

**Alejandro**

**Lindsay**

**Trent**

**Christian**

**Geoff**

**Sophia**

**Bridgette**

Everyone was standing on their respective sides of the court, Chef then placed 6 dodge balls on the red line.

"Sweet dodge ball, I own at this game," Cody says pointing his thumbs at himself.

"Same here, I rock at anything sports related," Tyler says copying Cody's gesture. The two then high five, high five each other's faces that is. Scar then slaps her forehead and wonders why she was put on the looser team.

"We are not playing dodgeball!" Chef shouts.

"Then what are we playing?" Jesse asks.

"Do not speak unless I tell you girly!" Chef yells at the younger sibling of Maya. Chef then inhales and exhales deeply.

"We will be playing powerball, the rules of power ball are simple, you manipulate your power in a ball, example goth girl over there makes a ball of shadow," he says pointing at Gwen.

"Delinquent over there makes a fire ball," he says then pointing to Duncan.

"Ice bitch makes ice balls," Chef says pointing at Courtney.

"I'm not a bitch!" Courtney shouts.

"Then obviously you don't have a very good sense of character," Scar says.

"It's obvious who needs to die in a hole," Courtney says glaring.

"Yeah it's you," Scar retorts.

"What if we can't make our power in balls?" Darrell asks.

"Then you throw the dodge balls and if your power can use it to dodge, Scar phasing through the object doesn't mean you dodged it," Chef tells them. Scar snaps her fingers.

"Other then that it's the normal rules of dodge ball," Chef concludes.

"Okay Chef they know the rules so let's start some violence!" I shout and everyone looks at me.

"I mean let's start the game!" I correct.

Courtney made five ice balls float in the air and she shot them all at different people Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie and Izzy. It hit Katie and Sadie but Izzy blew it up into a million pieces and Ezekiel was running for his life all over the court.

Heather made a huge ball of lightning and shot it at the running Ezekiel who got out.

"Yes!" Heather shouted before getting hit with a shadow ball, thrown by a smirking Gwen, who was then hit with an ice ball by a smirking Courtney. The 3 girls and home schooled Canadian walked off.

Noah was just standing there reading a book until a dodge ball hit him square in the face.

"Sorry dude!" Darrell shouted, Noah glared at him.

Cody raced up to grab a dodge ball but all the dodge balls started getting lifted into the air, he looks up and sees a smirking Tonia with her hands raised and all the balls get thrown at him, every ball hitting him.

"Esquire has a plan," said Izzy's alter ego Esquire.

"What you got Izzy?" Owen asks.

"Shush Owen, the name is Esquire," Esquire says to him.

She tears off a whole hand and then puts it in a ball and then throws it at Courtney which it then explodes hitting Courtney, Duncan, Sophia and Jesse. The losers cheered at the area of effect.

"White girl you are so goin down!" LeShawna announced but then a something hits her face and she's blown back, she doesn't see the object.

"You got hit by a ball of wind," Noah says also reading her thoughts.

Alejandro uses his super speed and then holds all the dodgeballs he can then uses superstrength to throw all the balls. He hits out Owen and Kai, who didn't even have a chance to use his own attacks.

"Nobody messes with Big-O!" who I thought was Izzy said then tears of a lot of hair which just grows back and she has a lot of dodge ball sized bits of hair she then throws them hitting people and people around them, which ended up to be everybody left on the non loosers team. The loosers cheered.

"Go Izzy!" Katie and Sadie shouted in unison.

"Your awesome eh," Ezekiel says.

"Woohoo yeah go Izzy!" Owen shouts then gives her a massive hug.

Kai and Christian give her a high five.

"Next round!" Chef calls.

"What?" Everyone shouts in sync.

"It's to see who gets three wins first," Chef says and everyone goes back into posistion.

"Huddle up!" Courtney and Heather shout at the same time, then glare at each other.

"There is no way they'll use that attack again so-" Heather started off.

"Are you nuts? That plan got everyone out at the same time with no possible defenses," Courtney told her.

"But they have to be smart enough to know that we will soon learn from the attack," Heather said to Courtney.

"Why don't we do both?" Sophia suggested.

"Enlighten us," Heather and Courtney said in unison.

"Well Heather is most likely suggesting we should make the first move to get the upper hand quicker and eliminate them before they strike, Courtney is suggesting that we defend against the attack, if we do both it's a fool proof way to win," Sophia explained.

"How are we going to defend exactly?" LeShawna asked.

"Well according to the rules of dodge ball we can use a ball to deflect one, meaning if we use our own power balls the right way we can throw off their attacks while some of our team are using theirs to attack," Tonia answered.

"Perfect," Heather says.

"So we need to split us up okay for the attackers I want-" Courtney started, but was interrupted.

"Okay back onto the court maggots!" Chef shouted.

"Don't have time just go what you think is best," Jesse said.

"Wait doesn't Joel read-" Lindsay started off.

"Shut up, nobody wants to hear it!" Heather snaps.

They were on the court and once the game started Ezekiel made many forcefields and shrank them into balls and threw them, Courtney froze it and then made all of them go in different directions towards the losers.

Cody jumped in front of Gwen and the frozen ball hit where no man should be hit and he fell to the ground. Alejandro used this moment od distraction and threw the ball at Gwen, which hit her making her out of the round.

Izzy smiled wickedly holding many balls of torn of limbs.

"Balls at the ready!" Duncan shouts.

"Dude that didn't sound right," Darrell told him.

"Power balls at the ready!" Jesse shouted.

"That sounds right," Darrell says.

Izzy throws all of the limb balls, Courtney freezes some and they all blow up with shards of ice flying everywhere and it seems that Darrell is a magnet for ice.

"My fucking hand!" Darrell shouted, his hand having another icicle through it. Duncan and the rest of the class were laughing their heads off, except Izzy who just through balls of limbs at everyone and the losers were once again winners.

"Violence rules!" I shouted.

"We can not loose!"Courtney yells once her and her team are at the bleachers.

"I can't loose! Especially to losers!" Heather shouts.

"Can somebody get the fucking icicle out of my fucking hand!" Darrell yelled louder then the girls, Eva then came over and ripped the icicled out of his hand and Darrell was finally able to heal his wound.

"Okay we are getting our asses kicked so this is what we are going to do," Duncan started off.

"Why should you lead?" Courtney asked.

"Because honey, we are currently loosing to losers," Duncan answered, with use of sarcasm on the word "honey."

"What have you got in mind, honey?" Courtney asked, doing the same thing Duncan did.

"I picked up a strategy on my first day of Juvie, it's called 'crush the new guy," Duncan said then explained his plan.

They went back to court, once again the losers were wearing smirks and smiles of their previous victories.

"Start playing maggots!" Chef shouted which echoes through the room.

The game started and Courtney and Heather smirked, then they turned to Tonia who smirked with them. Heather and Tonia both raised their hands, all the dodge balls floated in the air and a strange cloud floated above the losers. Courtney put her hands together like she was praying and ice balls surrounded her, Duncan did the same with fire.

Izzy shot her attacks and Courtney's ice balls quickly intercepted them at the right timing so shards of glass were not thrown at her team mates, balls of hail then started raining from the clouds and Tonia through the dodge balls at people in awe. One by one everyone on the loosers team was gone, and it was fast.

"Winner non loosers!" Chef shouts through the microphone.

"That has got to be unfair!" Katie whined.

"I used my powers to make balls," Heather stated.

"You're mean," Sadie said.

"Like oh my gosh I was thinking that," Katie told her BFFFL.

"We are so BFFFL's," Sadie said to her BFFFL.

"EEEEEEEEE!" They both squealed and everybody covered their ears.

"I've got an idea!" Scar said.

They all huddle up and whisper and share a high five.

"Okay so we are going with the same strategy," Courtney told her team.

"But they'll learn off it," Heather complains.

"So for the final round after we win this one we are doing the same thing but in a different way," Courtney told her.

"Fine," Heather said, uncharacteristically giving in.

When it was time to start the game they did the same thing, Heather put a hail cloud over it and Courtney made iceballs while Tonia made all the dodge balls float. Katie and Sadie then squealed and Beth blew all the balls of hail on the non losers side by making balls of air around them. One by one they all went down.

"I guess the loosers win," Chef said not caring.

"Yes!" And "Woohoo" and high fives were shared as the losers were the winning team.

"They learned off our strategy!" Heather yells storming over to Courtney.

"You didn't come up with any ideas," Courtney shouts at her.

"Okay Courtney time to go off to period 6," Bridgette says dragging her friend out of the gym.

But after reading their mind, Courtney and Heather don't like loosing, not one bit. In the future they want to win, win it all for themselves. Ladies and gentleman you should never mess with Courtney or Heather.

**AN: I know sucky chapter, it's also short but I promise another one by the end of the week. James95 the idea you suggested to me WILL without a doubt be in the next chapter.**


	26. Stuff Happens

**AN: You guys must be pretty damn sick of my author notes. This one is about Cyclone Yasi, also known as THE OBJECT THAT MIGHT KILL ME! I am trying to update this before anything bad happens to me, you will know if I'm dead if I haven't updated by the end of Februrary.**

Chris' POV

I just love watching the student's funniest moments, I thought Christian was smart seriously! This morning at 5am was so funny, here's how it went.

On bigscreen:

It was 5am a lovely Tuesday morning, Dj woke up to a horrifying smell, in fact it the smell was so diguesting he vomited. He went to wash his face and then sprayed room freshener everywhere, the smell wouldn't go. He exited the room to find the smell was much stronger and he sprayed even more room freshener, still no improvment. He looks down the hall to see a monster with brown skin/fur and purple eyes that stood at 7 feet, it was a suprise that it fit in the hall. Dj screamed like no man should, like a little girl, even worse what he screamed.

"Momaa!" He screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry Dj," the monster said, it had a very familiar voice, Christian's voice acutally.

"What are you?" Dj asked, only giving a milisecond to respond.

"Where's Christian?" Dj asked after the milisecond.

"Dj, it's me, inside this body," Christian said motioning to himself in his monster form.

"Oh my god you ate him!" Dj screamed.

Christian in demon form palmed his forehead, Dj then ran at the stomach.

"Okay just keep breathing!" He ordered.

"I'm going to call for help!" He shouted then ran down the halls screaming for help.

Noah who looked pretty pissed off stepped out of his room, then he looked amused.

"Dj what's wrong?" Noah asked the brick wall.

"The demon thing ate Christian and now it's coming for me!" Dj shouted at Noah panicing.

"That's Christian's power to turn into that thing genius," Noah told Dj with an eye-roll.

"Huh? Oh, sorry man," Dj said, apologising the Christian.

"It's okay, I get that a lot," Christian told him.

"Okay can you guys now stop copying from Shrek?" Noah asked them.

"It's the author's fault!" They shouted in unison, then the author appeared.

"Who's butt am I kicking for saying it's my fault!" The author shouted at the three. Dj and Christian pointed at each other.

"Here's some deodyrent," The author say passing some to Christian.

"Umm thanks?" He said confused.

"Now who said it was my fault?" The Author asked.

"Both," Noah answered.

"Thank you, you get a cookie," The author says giving him a cookie.

"So you admitted it was your fault?" Christian asked.

"IT WAS JAMES95'S FAULT!" The author shouts then disappears.

"Who's that?" Dj asked.

"An author, one who came up with the whole Shrek copy thing and Christian," Noah answered.

They all turn to Christian.

"Don't look at me," he said then walked off, having to break the wall to exit the building.

Off Screen:

"Honestly the author has got problems," I say shaking my head.

"She get's help," Chef says to Chris.

"Indeed she does," Chris says.

"In fact she would like to thank the following people, starting with Another Dead Hero, he helped write over half the chapters and those chapters contained most of his ideas," Chris said, he and Chef then clapped.

"Punxysaur, who helped the author come out of her biggest case of writer's block and helped her to get writing," Chef said, he and Chris clapped.

"James95, who has recently been helping her which she has been very grateful of," Blainley says appearing out of no where. All three of them clap.

"To the people who have been mentioned OCs who have been making this story awesome, Another Dead Hero's Darrell Hodder," Chris says, then Darrell appears out of no where.

"What the fuck?" He asks.

"Dude you ruined it," Chris whined like a little girl.

"I repeat, what the fuck?" He says.

"Shut the fuck up yourself!" Chris shouts at him.

"You woke me up at 5:30am and you summon me here then tell me to shut the fuck up?" Darrell asks the sadistic male.

"See what I mean? Darrell is one of the authors favourites and thinks that if Darrell and Tonia were on the show they would be a close second to her fave couple NoahxCourtney," Chris says. Everyone in the room gasps.

"Punxysaur's Kai Fayaray, who the author admits she hasn't used a lot and is very guilt of doing so," Chef says and then Kai appears.

"Seriously," he says, covered in only a towel.

"I just woke up," Darrell admitted.

"I was about to take a shower," Kai tells him.

"Nah," Darrell said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Moving on, as mentioned before James95 character Christian Nightingale," Chris said then he appeared, in demon form.

"I've been around for 50 years, I've smelt worse," Darrell says.

"I create video game characters, some smell worse," Kai tells him.

"Thank god," Christian says.

"The author also feels guilt for not using Geogie and Scar not often," Blainley says then the two appear in their pjs.

"A girl doesn't look hot unless she's in her pjs," Darrell said.

"Aren't you with Tonia?" Scar asks.

"I am, I didn't say I was checking you out, I wasnt. I was saying girls are hot in their pjs," Darrell said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Heck they are," Chris said.

"Pedophile," Darrell says.

"Darrell, I hate to break it to you but you're older then me and dating a 14 year old girl," Chris tells him.

Scar and Georgies mouths drop.

"I don't think they knew that," Kai said gesturing towards the gaw dropped girls.

"Anyway, the author would like to thank you, she would also like to say she loves working with the character Tonia," Blainley says.

"This has been a short chapter," Christian says.

"I agree, even though I haven't been around for most of it," Kai says with a shrig of his shoulders.

"We're watching deleted scenes," Chris says.

"Cool!" The 14 year olds (and Darrell) shouted.

"Get a chair and sit and watch," Chris says and they all comply, grabbing some popcorn.

"What are we watching next?" Kai asked.

"A scene that I like to call, biscuits," Chris says then turns on the TV.

"No way chocolate chip biscuits are way better then jam drops!" Courtney yells at Heather. The two are currently standing outsite.

"Hell no! Jam drops are better then chocolate chip," Heather screams out.

Duncan and Noah are watching near by.

"Who do think will be first to call the other one a bitch?" Duncan asks the telepath.

"You obviously have no taste!" Courtney shouts at her former best friend.

"I reckon Heather," Noah replies to the delinquent.

"You obviously need to take that pole out of your uptight ass!" Heather yells at the former queen bee.

"I think Courtney," Ducan tells him.

"At least I'm not a slut ass whore!" Courtney yells at the former geek.

"This is coming from the biggest bitch ever!" Heather shouts at her.

"And I win, that'll be five bucks," Noah says to Duncan.

Christian then walks by and decides to do something stupid, Darrell was also in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hey Duncan, hey Noah," Darrell said to the males.

"What up whore biscuits," Christian says waving to the two girls.

"Shut up you ass hole!" The girls shout giving him the middle finger and then shooting lightning bolts and ice at the man.

"My fucking hand!"

But for once, Darrell was the one laughing, as Noah and Duncan had both screamed that in unison both tears streaming from the pain as the ice was through their hand.

Off screen:

"So that's what happened," Darrell says eating popcorn.

"One of the best things I've ever done," Christian says laughing.

"When did this happen?" Georgie asks.

"Yesterday afternoon when school ended," Chris answered.

"Hold on, if all the OCs are here then where is Sophia?" Kai asks.

Sophia then arrives, in nothing but a towel.

"What the fuck!" She shouts.

"Stuff happens," Kai says, also still in his towel.

**AN: Really sorry it's short but I had to write something, this won't exactly be the best chapter ever sorry.**


	27. Formal What!

**AN: NOT DEAD! REPEAT NOT DEAD! This chapter is set a week after the last chapter.**

Chris McLean's POV

After doing my usual routine of showering for an hour and making sure my hair and chlothes are nothing but perfect- wait who am I Courtney?

Courtney's POV

After waking up at 6am and doing my usual quick shower and then cleansing my face, exfoliating, cleansing and hen moisterizing I made sure that I grabbed a nice set of my usual chlothing ironed without a single crease and my polished shoes.

Chris McLean's POV

Exactly my point, anyway I went to meet up with Chef and Blainley.

"Chris, Darrell and Duncan thought it would be funny to prove the teacher wrong and create a chemical reacton, a stink cloud," Blainley told me.

"Can we watch that?" Chef asked me.

"Yeah sure," I replied and we set up the whole TV system.

On Screen:

Darrell and Duncan are both sleeping in science, next to Duncan was Courtney who was jotting down notes as fast as lightning, next to Darrell was Tonia who was also jotting down notes.

"Duncan! Darrell!" The science teacher yelled as the teenager and the old person shot up at the shouting of their names.

"Yes Mr P?" Duncan asks.

"Mr P is your math teacher! I'm Miss O'Halleran!" She screeches at them. The whole math class errupts in chuckles, snickers and giggles.

"Courntey please explain to me the difference of a physical and chemical change," Miss O'Halleran told the ex-queen bee.

**(AN: Yes I know this is like very simple stuff but I'm too tired to think of anything complicated which would make my classmates classify me as a nerd)**

In the middle of Courntey's explanation Duncan yawns.

"Duncan! I supposed you'd like to demonstrate something, show us a chemical defusion," the teacher orders. Darrell chuckles at the unfortunate situation.

"Darrell you can help him," the teacher says with a smirk.

It was then the two boys turns to smirk, they fetched a whole bunch of chemicles from the supply cupboard when all they needed was that little perfume bottle on the teachers desk. This left most classmates confused, what made them more confused was Izzy suddenly bursting out laughing and Noah shaking his head. Darrell and Duncan had finally finished their concoction of their stink cloud and the whole class burt out of the classroom, not being able to stand the smell.

Chef then comes storming down.

"What the hell is up maggots!" He shouts.

"Duncan and Darrell made a stink cloud to represent particle defusion when all the required was a bottle of perfume sitting on the teachers desk," Tonia explained with a sweet smile, Chef softened up just a tiny bit. Because let's face it, Tonia's smile can brighten anybody.

Chef then entered inside the classroom then came bolting out not even a second after.

"Call the school's elite troops because no human can stand a even a whif of that toxic air," Chef ordered.

Then Owen exited as though nothing had happened, and he was eating cake.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked and most people stared mouth agape.

End Of Clip.

"Also Mr Nerd-" Chef began.

"Shut up!" I shouted, the two adults stared at me.

"I need to get these kids out of my head," I moan and then rub my temples.

"You could hold a school dance," Chef suggested.

"That's it!" I excitedly exclaim with a click of my fingers.

"I'll hold a nice school formal to keep them busy, I'm so smart," I say and then hear Chef mumble otherwise.

"What was that?" I question.

_Later On..._

It was assembly time I could not wait to annouce this

"LISTEN UP!" I shouted into the microphone, several people jumped and gasped at the sudden loud moment.

"Now that I have your attention let me get to it, it's fall and you know what that means," I announce and immediatly all the guys (but freshman because they're so clueless it's funny,) and few girls groan knowing what's about to happen.

"Formal time!" I exclaim and a chorus of groans were heard.

"I can shoot some fuckers five miles away and then chop three of them into 30 of the same sized pieces! Dancing is the one thing I can't do!" Darrell shouted, obviously very pissed off but smiled when he saw the happy look on his gilrfriend's face, then frowned when he realised the reason.

"I can rob a bank getting away blame free and I can not dance!" Duncan yelled.

Pretty soon everybody was yelling and shouting there own complaints when Izzy strutted up on stage right next to me.

"Potato!" She shouted into the microphone, people looked up confused.

"Now shut the fuck up!" She screams and then does a perfectly balanced front flip of the stage landing like it was no big deal.

"It is compulsery and you need to be in hospital to not go," I told them.

A gunshot is then heard a female like scream is heard.

**AN: I know I'm so horrible, first I give you a short chapter and then finish it with a cliffy and it had no humour. But I ain't dead.**


	28. Visit To Sarcasticville

**AN: Okay so I just decided how I'm going to end the story, so I have the rest of the story all planned out I just need to get it on paper. Chapters unfortunatly will stay short until I get my act together and am able to organise more time for this.**

Darrell's POV

It was three hours after somebody shot Noah, nobody knows who shot him, more importantly, nobody knows how they were able to get away. Most people think he shot himself, a few think Duncan shot him or even Courtney. Okay so only Christian thinks it was Courtney, I think it was Alejandro, even though most girls are screaming at me about how much of a gentleman the guy is.

"Mr Hodder," a female voice called out and echoed faintly in the white hallway of the hospital.

My head shot up and I saw the nurse, she had honey blonde hair in a bun with blue eyes that were framed with thick black glasses and she was wearing your usual nurses' uniform.

"Yeah," I responded.

"You are allowed to see Noah now," she tells me, I get up off the seat which makes a creak as I do so. I walk towards Noah's room hearing the tapping of my shoes and I place my hand on the cold door knob to open it, I hear the creak of the door as I open it and I see Noah lying on his hospital bed.

"Hey," I say to him as I walk over.

"Hi," he whispers, his voice sounds fragile and it cracked as he spoke.

"You don't sound too good," I say to him stating the up most obvious.

"Nah, I'm feeling so great I feel like I could ran across a rainbow," he said with a sarcasm dripping voice.

"You're well enough for sarcasm," I point out.

"I'm always well enough for sarcasm," he tells me with a small smile.

The door immediatly swings wide open and it bashes against the wall and I saw Courtney in the doorway, she then ran to the bed her shoes clicking and the wall. She kneeled down right beside the bed looking at Noah with a sorrowful look.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm peachy," Noah's sarcastic voice answers her slightly nasled one.

**(AN: Well I think it is, have you listened to it?)**

"You seemed quite concerned Courtney," I tell the prep with a smirk, I then feel a cold sharp pain down in my manhood.

"Fuck," I wheezed.

"How do you just make water out of thin air and feeze it?" A voice asks, I look up to see Duncan, he might not be a big fan of Noah but Courtney is in the room.

"Well some gasses in the air are made of water particles, if you cool them down then the water particles get closer until they form water, freeze them and make them closer and you get ice, that is as simple as I'll put it," Courtney explains to the delinquent.

"Duncan why are you here?" Noah asks him.

"Exuse me for wanting to take a visit to 'Sarcasticville,'" Duncan replied with an eyeroll.

"Fair enough," Noah's wheezy voice replied.

"Where did you get shot?" Courtney asked.

"Shoulder," he replied.

"You're scream by the way, was as manly as a girl seeing a spider," Duncan said to the sarcastic teen and then an icicle formed out of no-where and struck him in the kiwis.

"Stupid water in the air," Duncan wheezes.

**(AN: Science isn't my area of expertise, neither is math, english, history, geography, art, tech and design and lunch.)**

"NOAH NOAH NOAH GUESS WHAT!" A voice exclaims and Izzy comes rushing into the room with her laptop.

"What?" He asks, voice filled with boredom.

"In an alternate universe we are on this show called Total Drama, but it only has like 24 of us, not including, Chef, Chris and Miss O'Halleran," Izzy tells him.

"Sounds exciting," Noah says, but his voice states he's anything but.

"And there's this thing called fanfiction where they write stories about us, Tonia, Darrell, Christian, Kai, Sophia, Georgie and a few others only exist there," Izzy says.

"Serious?" I question the crazy girl.

"Yep and there is two verisons of you, Zakk Blythe is your second version and has been in relationships with MANY women," Izzy says to him.

"Lucky me," I say with a smirk.

"Duncan is too," Izzy says.

"Lucky us," Duncan says.

"Noah is aswell," Izzy tells us.

"Huh?" Both Duncan and I say.

"He's paired with Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Eva, Cody, Alejandro-" Izzy was rambling but once she said "Cody, Alejandro," Duncan, Courtney and I cacked up laughing.

"He's also ben paired with Duncan," she says and Duncan stops while Courtney and I laugh even harder.

"He's also been paired with Miss O'Halleran," she adds.

**(I read a stories summary that had Noah/Blainley.)**

"Wow, the ladies and gentleman man," I say still laughing along with Courtney.

"Okay it's your afternoon tea time, Noah needs his afternoon tea and you guys need yours so please leave," the blonde nurse says and we all leave.

I was walking with Duncan and Courtney to the caferteria, Izzy was at the moment going back to her dorm to put away her laptop.

"I wonder who shot Noah," I wondered out loud, Duncan and Courtney gave me weird looks.

"I couldn't care less," Courtney said to us, but I could see in her eyes she meant anything but.

"You like him," Duncan said with a smirk.

"Do not!" Courtney screeches.

"Whatev-ah!" Duncan then fell the the floor clutching his coconuts.

"Stupid water in the air," he mutters while Courtney walks off cackling.

"It's gas that's in the air," I tell him.

"I don't care," he says.

**AN: Okay, not so much comedy but at least we found out that somebody shot Noah. But who shot him?**


	29. Stupid Water In The Air

Duncan's POV

Once Darrell, Princess and I reached the our destination as we walked in the door we were greeted by the smells of delicious food and the sight of what seemed to be a thousand teenagers and the sound of what seemed to be each one screaming. We reached our group to which they were looking at us three with interested yet confused looks.

"Where were you?" Kai asked us.

"We visited Noah," Courtney bluntly answered.

"Ooh la la," Cody teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ah," he wheezed three seconds later.

"I know, stupid water in the air," I said to the geek in cold pain.

"Hey guys!" Katie and Sadie exclaimed in unison as they sat down, Katie sat beside Kai while Sadie sat beside Katie and Ezekiel. I saw Kai smile at this, as Cody would say, 'ooh la la.'

"Hey Ezekiel how are you?" Sadie asked the poor boy.

"F-fine eh," he replied, I guess he still likes Sadie a bit.

"Hey Kai," Katie's bubbly voice greeted him, his smile got wider.

"H-hey Katie," he stuttered to the girl, as well as a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Got some ooh la la's over there," Darrell whispered to me and we shared a chuckle.

"Ah," we both wheezed in unison, we then looked over to a smirking Princess.

"Stupid water in the air," Darrell wheezed.

"Hey that's my line!" I exclaimed to him.

"Who fucking cares it's the name of the chapter," Darrell explains to me.

"Is there ever going to be a chapter where the fourth wall isn't broken?" Sophia wonders.

"You just hate fourth wall breakings because you had to run across campus in nothing but a towel," Georgie said.

"Exactly," Sophia answers and crosses her arms over her chest, I then saw a small smile spread across her face, then it immediatly vanished.

"Back to the subject of Noah eh," Ezekiel said knowing almost everybody was thinking of anybody but that.

"Whoever shot him must've had some sort of power to sheild him," Courtney mentioned.

"Like maybe invisibility?" Scar suggested.

"But wouldn't Chris know who did it," Tonia's soothing voice spoke.

"That's right, Chris has the power to know anything!" Cody exclaimed.

"Unless somebody turned off Chris' power,"Courtney said.

"How can you turn off a power?" LeShawna asked.

"By having the power to do so, somebody could have the power to make everyone around them's powers to not work," Courtney explained to the girl.

"Is that even a power?" Katie asked.

**(AN: I think it is, if it isn't... it exists in this world!)**

"Yes it is," Kai answered with a smile.

"So we just have to figure out who has that power," Gwen says to the group.

"But how will we be able to figure that out?" Bridgette asks.

"We'll ask Chris," Sadie suggests.

"We can't do that, it's too risky to let Chris in on it, who knows how far they can stretch their no power area to," Courtney says.

"Then how to you propose we do it then?" Sophia asks her.

"That part I haven't figured oyet," Courtney admits.

"Of course you haven't," Harolds voice rings out.

"Ah," he said, his wheezy voice wheezier, if that's even a word.

"Stupid water in the air," he wheezed.

"Once again, my line!" I shout to the group.

"Like oh my gosh take a chill pill," Sadie says.

"It's fine," Katie adds.

"Back to the subject of how we are going to find out," Tonia says trying to get us back on path.

"We'll need to do some snooping," Gwen said to us.

"The old man's office might have a file or two," Darrell said smirking, at what I don't know.

"Chris knows everything, we'll need the person with the power to stop powers to activate their power," Courtney told us.

"We're going to have to work as a team to do this guys," Bridgette says.

"It's going to take a lot more than team work to pull this off," Scar tells the surfer.

"We'll need skill," Sophia says witha grin.

"We'll need brains," Courtney adds.

"We'll need each other," Georgie adds to that.

"We'll need to stop sounding lame," Darrell says, mocking them and we share a laugh, how can a guy as cool as him be friends with the lame nerd Noah.

"Ah," we wheezed in unison, that cold sharp pain once again struck me in the kiwis.

"Stupid water in the air!" Darrell and I shouted.

**AN: Don't you just love water in the air? I'm thinking of another story, so yeah I know I'm stupid for even thinking of it.**


	30. No Shit Sherlock

**AN: Chapters are going to be slightly better thanks to a wonderful thing called Microsoft Office 2007.**

Darrell's POV

I am at the moment in the hospital wing, no I'm not unwell or injured, no I'm not visiting Noah. I'm visiting Tonia, I take in the funny hospital smell as I grasp her warm hand and listening to her shallow breathing. I don't know who did it but Toni has been in a bad fight, she's received a few shots, one to her leg and another to her shoulder and she has plenty of bruises and cuts. I swear once this mother fucking cunt is found I'm going to kill him, he messes with my friend and now my girl, some assholes going to get seriously fucked up. I then heard several gasps and heavy rapid footsteps; I look up to see Izzy and LeShawana.

"What happened to Tonia?" Izzy asked.

"She must've gotten caught in a serious fight," I answer the crazy red head.

"But this sista is strong, how could she have lost?" LeShawna asked, plenty of surprise was shown in her voice.

"Tonia has recently learned how to control human bodies, like pin them against walls with her telekinetic powers," Izzy explained to us, she looked at Tonia and I see tears forming in her eyes.

"Then Courtney must be right, somebody must have to power is deactivate others," I conclude.

"Damn," LeShawna mutters.

"We better get going, it's near dark and if one of us is alone then we can end up in the same fate," Izzy says then gestures to Tonia. I was about to protest, but I sighed and let go of Tonia's hand as me and the girls proceeded out the door.

Courtney's POV

I woke up the next morning to be greeted by the warm sun, I must've slept in. I pulled off my warm covers and hopped out of bed, I stretched my arms out high as I gave out a yawn and I look in the direction of Bridgette's bed. It was empty, normally Bridgette would wake up approximately 15 minutes later than I would, the shower wasn't running and the any of the doors were locked. I checked the floor to find that Gwen was still sleeping, she was murmuring about God knows what, Scar was also still in bed, sleeptalking. I collected my usual clothes and went off into the shower, my feet were greeted by the cold tiles but I seriously doubt you would want to hear about my undressing myself and what not. As I was greeted by the nice icy cold water of the shower I came to think, who will the attacker strike next, I then heard my phone go off and decided to cut my shower short. I stepped out into the cold air then dried myself off and then got dressed and then exited the room and grabbed my phone.

_Message From Darrell:_

_Hey court, yesterday arvo Tonia was the next victim of this attacker person, talk more at brekky._

I put down my phone and heavily sighed.

"What's up grump?" Gwen asked me.

"Tonia got attacked yesterday afternoon," I replied to the sleepy Goth girl.

"That's fan fucking tastic," Scar said sarcastically with an eye roll to match.

"Well I have to get to breakfast, Darrell wants to have a talk, I'm going to assume it's going to involve all of us," I explained to the girls.

"I don't want any part in this attacking shit," Scar says to me.

"I suppose you don't want to live either," I say while glaring at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks me with a raised brow.

"It means if we don't find this attacker, he or she will most likely attack us and it won't be long until somebody has been murdered," I explain to her.

"Fine I guess I'm included then," she said, obviously unhappy.

"Excellent, I want both of you to be at breakfast in 20 minutes," I order them and they look at me as I'm crazy.

"Stop gawking start getting ready," I say as I slam the door behind me.

I make my way down to the cafeteria and see a lot of people already there.

"Surprised you came alone, you'd think with this mad son a bitch around you'd be more careful and travel with somebody," Darrell says to me.

"Bridgette should take that into consideration," I told him.

"Where is Malibu anyway?" Duncan asks.

"You mean she isn't here?" I asked bewildered.

"No shit Sherlock," Duncan replies.

"I haven't seen her at all this morning," I tell them, they look at me in worry.

"I'm checking the hospital," I say and I get up to leave but Duncan sits me back down.

"No, you stay here and eat I'll go," Duncan says pointing his thumb at himself.

"I'll go with you, because you need to go with a group," Georgie says and gets up.

"Fine," Duncan mutters and rolls his eyes.

Duncan's POV

Izzy 2.0 and I were off to the hospital wing, I saw fresh blood stains on the floors of the hospital, don't ask me how I know what a flesh blood stain looks like.

"Ooh blood stains," she says in amazement as the stares at them.

"Come on hyper," I say dragging her by the arm.

"Are you a friend of Bridgette Lane?" A lady just asked us.

"Yes, yes we are," Georgie replies with a smile.

"Thought you were, I've seen you hanging around her when you visited a past patient," the lady told us.

"What about her?" I asked her cutting straight to the chase.

"She's been stabbed badly," the lady said.

"Has she been shot?" Georgie asked. The lady shook her head.

"So he's shaking it up this time," I muttered to myself.

"Bridgette did lose a lot of blood," the lady told us.

"May we see her?" Georgie asked.

"No time we have to get back to the others," I tell the girl and we run off back to the caferteria.

By the time we got back everybody was there eating away.

"Bridgette was attacked," I told them and most of the girls already looked teary.

"How badly was she shot?" Darrell asked.

"She was just brutally stabbed," I told him.

"So he changed his tactics a bit," Scar said playing with her food.

"We have to break in and we have to break in fast," Sophia announced and slammed her fist on the table.

"We need a plan," Courtney reminded her.

"So? We'll make one," Sophia tells her.

"We need perfect timing, Chris' power has to be of use," Courtney tells her.

"But so will ours," Sophia reminds her.

"It's called natural skill and talent," the preppy says to her.

"Bulbasaur can help," Kai's voice says.

"That requires powers," Courtney said with an eye roll.

"To summon him yes, to keep him no," Kai tells her.

"But their powers will be out of use too," Courtney says to Kai.

"But they can still tackle and bite, even if it isn't a power they can do it physically," Kai points out.

"You bring an excellent point there," Courtney says to him with a smile.

"Bulbasaurs are so cute don't you think Sadie?" Katie asks her BFFFL.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Sadie exclaims.

"We are so BFFFLs!" They exclaim together.

"If you two do one 'ee' I will freeze you two in solid blocks of ice, separately and I'll throw you down a flight of stairs! Or if I'm nice I'll let you freeze for a week!" Courtney shouts at them, the two girls eyes widen in fear.

"Courtney that's harsh," Kai tells her and glares.

"They're not babies anymore," she scoffs.

Kai closes his eyes and holds his hands out, a man then appears, he has white hair and looks fairly aged and he has icy blue eyes. He is very well built and is wearing two blue straps that look like sashes that connect to his pants and he has a blue marking that is thin line that touches his forehead and goes down vertically along his face past his eye and ending somewhere in the cheek.

"Courtney, meet Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance," Kai announced.

**(AN: Love that game! Used to play against my best friend in this all the time, Sub Zero was my brother's favourite)**

"He's hot," Katie says Sadie was staring at his well built body, so was Katie, I could see it in Kai's face that he was a little jealous.

Sub Zero then froze Courtney then knocked her down and then slide on the block of ice containing Courtney like it was a skate board. The block of ice then broke and Sub Zero did a back flip off it. Courtney shot a lot of icicles but Sub Zero dodged them all.

"Courtney, Sub Zero is too great of a fighter," Kai tells her.

"I will defeat him!" She screams and the whole room stares, she blushes and sits down embarrassed. Kai waves his hand and Sub Zero disappears, the group giggled at Courtney's predicament.

"Oh shut up," she sulked.

Courtney's POV

All day during school I couldn't focus, neither could anybody else in any of the classes I had, even the teachers. I really need to get more information and fast, since this attacker strikes when somebody is alone we'll need bait, unfortunately this person is going to have to risk their lives.

"You've gone mad!" LeShawna yelled over the table. First and second period went by without a breeze; it was morning tea time now.

"Courtney, are you really asking for one of us to get hurt?" Kai questioned.

"Well it's not like we could create a fake person now could we." I replied to him.

"Why can't Kai just create a video game character?" Gwen asked me, I can't believe I didn't realise this.

"I can do that," Kai says with a smile, a smile of which I recognised on Heather. It's a smile of feeling like you belong after being a loner most of the time.

"Now, since that dilemma is solved, we can now form a plan now can't we?" Sophia suggested a smile crawling on her lips.

"Now we can form a plan," I say, setting the idea in stone.

"Time to get this plan formulated," Darrell said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No shit Sherlock," Duncan said to him, and then everybody started suggesting things we do.

? POV

Little did they know I was watching them the whole time, I've been paying particular attention to a certain boy. I must be rid of him next, this time it won't be as easy, they have a little group but one by one they'll all go down.

**AN: Bahahahahah! Love from Penguins ;)**


	31. Hospital Attack

Duncan's POV

Just so we know who we're up against we're asking the victims. Darrell, Courtney and I once again are in the hospital strutting side by side, my phone decides to go ring, I hate it so much.

_Oh hot damn, this is my jam_

"Turn that rap shit off," Darrell tells me.

"It's not shit," I tell him before answering it.

"Hey, who's this?" I say.

"_It's Harold," the dork replies._

"_How did you even get my number?" I ask in surprise._

"_Not important, but I lost my powers and so have Katie and Sadie I suggest you hurry-" I heard his voice say._

I was then pulled into god knows where by some person, I then punched the air to hope I hit somebody.

"Gee Duncan nice punch," Darrell said sarcastically.

"Cut it out guys," Courtney whispers.

I saw two shadows, all the sudden all the lights went out. I tried to light a small flame on my index finger but nothing was there, I looked to the side and saw Darrell and Courtney, I heard a loud bang followed by Courtney's squeak, she hugged the nearest person. The nearest person was Darrell, who looked really confused yet at the same time looked like he was ready to piss himself laughing.

"I heard something," a voice that sounded familiar to me spoke, a loud bang followed it and I saw a bullet that just missed Courtney, she took a sharp take of breath and a deep sigh, I look at Darrell and he looks blue, can't be from Courtney's powers though.

"Can't breathe," he wheezily whispered. Courtney let him go, and then pushed him to the ground.

"I heard something!" A female voice exclaimed and then I heard rapid footsteps. Once our brains registered this we ran as fast as we could, then Darrell fell. I didn't know how but he did, he was then dragged by what seemed to be nothing towards the people that were trying to kill us.

"Come on," Courtney whispered tugging on our arm.

"Darrell's in trouble we have to help him," I softly shouted.

"We are defenceless, there is a person with powers and a person cutting off our powers," she says back to me with the same tone. We then heard a gunshot.

"There's not much time, we need to get out of here," she tells me and we run trying to look for an exit.

We found an elevator and I sighed.

"We're taking the stairs," the ice bitch orders me.

"And why is that?" I question her.

"One of the people could easily just take control of the elevator and kill us," she tells me.

"The elevator will save our energy," I argue with her.

"The stairs will save our lives," she retorts.

"I'm taking the elevator," I scoff and then walk towards it.

"It's my way or the die way," she tells me with a glare.

"Then I guess I'm doing it my way," I said to her smirking before pressing a button on the elevator, I heard a ding as I stepped inside.

Darrell's POV

After I was dragged by a mysterious force I was met with two people, each in black body suits and masks that hid their entire face and hair. I was pinned against the wall by a telekinetic force, a third person stepped out.

"Mr Darrell Hodder," one of them said, like my name was a statement.

"Should we let him live?" the second one asked.

"His power is useless, kill him off," the first one said. I then tried to pull out my gun, but I couldn't because I couldn't move any part of my body.

"Yes boss," the third one said, she sounded extremely familiar and she grabbed out a gun.

"Hasta la vista," she says, I heard a loud bang and everything went black.

Courtney's POV

I waited downstairs at the elevator, my hand up against the cold, silver elevator doors. I pressed a button, the button that brings the elevator to you, but nothing happened, no little ding that means you have successfully pushed the button.

BANG!

I heard it, it sounded fairly distant, and meaning Duncan or Darrell could've been shot. Tears well up in my eyes as I try to fight them, sadness is a weakness after all.

BANG!

This one sounded closer, I figured both of them could've received a death certificate now. I run to the hospital door, trying to open it. I heard whimpers around me, obviously those others in the building. I kept pushing and pushing on the hospital door, there wasn't even a budge, I checked the sign hoping this would be a comedic moment where I pushed on a door that said pull. Now wasn't one of those times, I squeezed my eyes shut trying to focus all my energy into this, I put my fist into a ball and my eyes shot open, I lifted my arm and...

SMASH!

I punched open a small hole, I kept punching and trying to rip out shards of glass. When the hole only got bigger by a centimetre I couldn't bare anymore pain, I broke down sobbing, few tears escaped my eyes and blood trickled down my hand and dripped onto the floor

SMASH!

Glass shards flew everywhere, I tried to protect myself from them, I got even more cuts but I looked up and saw a pokemon of some sort, bulbasaur I think it's called, the moonlight shone right on it making it look like it's glowing.

"Where are Darrell and Duncan," I heard a familiar male voice say to me.

"I think their dead, Noah," I say as I look up. There I saw him, my ex-boyfriend and my first love. Yes Noah was my first boyfriend, not the point of this moment. Standing beside him was Kai.

"H-How did you summon the pokemon creature?" I asked the gamer.

"It was before the whole powers out thing, I was showing Katie some of Bulbasaur's moves," Kai explained to me.

"Your hands," Noah whispered. I looked down to see them blood covered, I stand up so that I could see him face to face.

"I tried to break free, there are killers in there," I said.

"We better go get you a first aid kit," Noah suggested. Noah, Kai and me then sprinted, well they tried, let's face it, nerds are meant for the games not the track.

Darrell's POV

I woke up in a shiny white room, I saw multiple machines around me and the sounds of a high pitch beeping. A woman then came in and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're awake," she says.

"How long was I out?" I asked her.

"I don't know how much exactly, you were shot last night, almost killed. You basically had a sleep though," she answered me.

"Can people use their powers yet?" I asked her.

"Ask yourself that," she replies with a smile then gestures to my cuts and bruises already healing.

"We already got the bullets out so the first thing your body did when you woke up was heal," the lady told me.

"Thank you," I tell her, I then hop off the bed feeling as good as new.

"You're friend Duncan, wasn't so lucky," she told me. My eyes widened, I raced out the door and then saw Courtney and Noah, with coffee, not fighting. They should have coffee more often.

"Darrell!" Courtney exclaimed, okay I don't like the girl much but I am happy she's alive.

"Darrell," Noah said coming to give me a manly hug.

"Izzy!" A familiar crazy toned voice exclaimed, we all turned to the direction of the voice to indeed find the green wearing redhead.  
"Okay now that we've finished our little roll call," Noah starts with an eye roll, "what now?"

"We have to quickly take them out, Noah was lucky to heal, but we've lost Tonia, Bridgette and Duncan we have to act soon," Courtney said, Izzy chuckled deeply. We all turned to the girl who's nuttier than a bag of nuts in fear in what she has to say.

"I'm assuming you have an idea," Courtney says what we're probably all thinking out loud. Izzy chuckles darkly in response, I couldn't help but gulp, apparently neither could Noah and Courtney.

"W-what are you thinking," Noah dares to ask.

"Infiltration," she answers.

"We thought of that yesterday," Courtney told her.

"Aww," Izzy whined, "you ruined a perfectly looked dramatic moment!"

Courtney rolled her dark onyx eyes at this, not really caring at all about the fact.

"Well come on crazy, bitchy and smarty we have a group to inform," I say to them, Izzy cackled in response. Courtney gave me an ice cold glare, literally, and Noah just rolled his dark chocolate brown eyes.

We all proceeded to strut down the hallway, our shoes clicking against the shiny white floors and Izzy then kicked the elevator button, it blew up with a loud bang a second later.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs," Noah said sighing.

I was about to step down on the first step, but somebody tripped me and I fell, all the way down. I remember the foot being cold so that only leaves one suspect.

"Courtney! You icicle making bitch!" I shouted up the staircase, two cackles came in response.

"You can heal it off!" I heard in return, which I did.

I waited a good five minutes before all three were down the staircase, Noah was huffing.

"Don't be such a baby!" Courtney scolded.

"Don't be such a wimp!" Izzy teased.

"Don't be so annoying!" I yelled at the both of them.

"Ahh! Jesus fucking Christ!" I shouted in pure pain. My 'kiwis' were burning, they were burning with coldness.

"Courtney!" I shouted and whined. A teardrop escaped my eye.

"What did you do?" Noah asked her.

"I put his balls and dick in an ice cube," she answered.

"The pain! The fucking pain!" I cry out.

"Oh man up," Izzy says.

"My fucking private areas are burning!" I yelled at the crazy teenager. The pain slowed down a bit.

"Be lucky I showed some mercy, just go empty your pants of the crushed icicle, your private area is still intact." Courtney said with her head held high.

"Thank you," I said, half sarcastic, half grateful. Funny word grateful, it means full of great. The word grate means something like grate the cheese. Oh no I'm thinking about words too much. These bunch of teenagers are driving me nuts! The only one not driving me nuts is a certain platinum blonde beauty.

Tonia.

Kai's POV

I was focusing at the TV screen in front of me, the noises of pain and the moving pixels creating what seemed to be magic moving pictures.

"Sub Zero wins," is heard and I hear Katie and Sadie squeal in glee.

"Like, oh my gosh, Kai you are so great at video games!" Katie exclaimed, I blushed at her compliment. I was with my play station in my own room for a change, Katie and Sadie wanted to watch me play so that they could learn off my skills.

The girls were in their pyjamas, matching pyjamas. The tops of the pyjamas were baby pink and white striped and the pants were white.

"He's totally awesome!" Sadie squealed.

"Oh my gosh I was about to say that!" Katie exclaimed.

"Eeeeee!" They squealed in unison.

I was getting a bit of a head ache, they're nice, sweet and bubbly but they can be really annoying sometimes. After the squealing stopped the two looked at me smiling, I could have sworn my heart melted when I saw Katie smile.

Courtney's POV

Mr Mill's assignment was just too easy, I was breezing through it typing away. I was in my nice cold room. Bridgette is wearing a jumper and so is Scar, they don't get how I can find this so nice.

"Can we turn the ac up now?" Scar asked me. I took in a nice big breath of cold air, it smelt like lavender by the way, and prepared to answer.

"No! What you guys find normal I find hot!" I shout at the prankster.

"What you call normal I find cold!" She yelled at me, she then showed me her glass of water; it wasn't exactly in its liquid form anymore.

"Guys stop fighting, please," Bridgette asked us, always the peace maker.

"I can't stand the temperature she puts me through," Scar tells her.

"I don't like it either, but Courtney might melt," Bridgette said to her, Scar raised an eyebrow.

"She controls ice, not made of it. Well her heart might be though," she ponders. I give a smirk before raising my hand towards her.

"I can phase through all of your attacks," she says smugly.

"Having cyrokinesis isn't all about making ice," I tell her.

"Courtney, don't," Bridgette pleaded.

"Then what is it about then, enlighten me bitch," Scar says to me, her smug smirk getting wider.

"This," I said to her smirking, I focused my energy into her. The cold breath of the air, the liquid of her blood, her temperature is going to be brought down a few notches.

"W-what th-the f-f-f-f-uck did y-you d-d-do?" She asked me stuttering with the coldness evident.

"I lowered the temperature of your body," I told her smirking.

"I-I h-hate you," she tells me.

"And now that you can't focus on your power," I said to her, she looked at me with a look I'll always remember. I rose my hand, it was now aiming above her head, I focused on the water particles that were in their gas form, I focused on making them closer to each other.

SPLASH

It worked and now Scar was cold and covered in water.

"Y-you b-b-itch!" She screamed at me, I only laughed at her.

"Phasing doesn't get you out of everything I tell her and I walk out the door, proud of my victory.

Darrell's POV

I walk across the blue marble floors of the soap smelling hospital, my shoes make clicking sounds on the floor as I'm determined to find the room. Once I see it my face lights up, I put my hand on the cold, metal door handle as I twist it, I push on the door and there I see her. The platinum blonde beauty on the bed, still needing help to survive, as I watch her I try and hold back a few tears. I promised her that nothing would hurt her, that I would protect her.

I slipped my rough hand into her warm hand, I squeezed it and I hoped I was allowed to not let go. I noticed more blood, meaning during the hospital attack, she was injured further more. I noticed she had lost a lot of blood, it was a scary amount of blood. I was scared for her life.

"It's okay," I hear a voice whisper, it was a female whisper. But not from Tonia, surprisingly it was from Courtney.

"What's okay?" I ask her.

"Tonia will be," she tells me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her.

She then walked over to me, her wedges clacking on the hard cold floor.

"Because, one of my friends was in the hospital too, she lost a lot of blood, but she was out sooner than I thought," Courtney said to me, she had a smile, it wasn't fake.

"Bridgette got blood donated to her though," I said to her, "Bridgette doesn't count," I finished off.

"Yes she does, and as long as Tonia gets blood donated and her wounds healed she'll be fine," she tells me.

"Why are you being so kind?" I asked her.

"Because my heart may be cold, but it's there," she tells me and then walks away.

"Wait" I called to her, she stopped then spun on her heel to face me.

"What about Duncan?"

**AN: It may look like Courtney is OOC, but she was like this in the second (I think) episode of TDI. Sorry for not updating quickly enough, I had to do my assignment, it's done now and I just hvae to finish my H.P.E homework and the new chapter will be up in a week TOPS.**


	32. Attack!

Kai's POV

"Don't be stupid!" Courtney's voice screeched at me. 

"We have to stop them," I tell her. 

Currently, our little argument was taking place in courtyard, in front of the marshmallow. I was on my way to the marshmallow so I could prepare for my little fight with the attackers. A wall of ice then stopped me in my tracks as I turned around I found myself to be in a cage type thing, I was beginning to question who's side she's on.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked the bitch. 

"The side wanting to destroy the attackers," she told me.

"You have a funny way of showing it," I tell her.

"The more they are fought the more people we will lose to them, which in turn we will lose the whole fight altogether. Courtney Summerson does not lose," she tells me.

"This isn't all about you and your winning streak!" I yell at her. 

"We have two options! Win or die," she informs me and walks off, leaving me in my prison of ice.

"Could've released me first," I muttered to myself.

"Ignore the ice bitch, she just needs to cool off a bit," Duncan says, appearing what seems out of nowhere. 

"She controls ice," I inform the delinquent.

"For a chick that controls ice, she isn't really that cool, her temper is fiery," Duncan says.

"Can you let me go now?" I ask him, Duncan chuckles in response.

"I'd get frozen balls whether I would or would not, but I prefer it when Princess does it," Duncan says and then melts the cage around me.

"I still don't like you," Duncan informs me afterwards.

"We're both on the same level of the videogame then," I tell him before walking off.

I still decided to go against Courtney and get ready, no ice bitch in the universe is going to stop me, especially if she's Courtney.

"Kai, please," I heard a soft voice say. I turn around and see Katie at the doorway.

"They can't do much, I'll have a small army of video game characters," I tell her, gesturing towards some characters I've already conjured up.

"But what if you get hurt," Katie says to me.

"I won't," I assure her.

"Kick their butts for me, please," Katie requests.

"Will do," I say to her accepting the mission.  
She gives me a peck on the cheek before exiting my room, I heard the video game characters snicker and giggle.

"Save it for the victory," I tell them. As I exit my dorm building, a sound of somebody clearing their throat catches me attention, I turn around and groan.

"Where do you think you're going?" Courtney asks me.

"You know the answer to that," I tell her.

"I'm coming with you then," she says.

"What?" I question.

"You're not going alone," she tells me.

"But your powers won't do anything," I inform her.

"But my black belt in three different styles of kung-fu will," she says to me.

"Three different styles, I'm impressed, but I prefer the Darrel style," I recognise Darrell's voice; sure enough it came from him.

"Now what are you doing here?" Courtney asks him.

"I've got fighting skills, guns and an original Hattori Hanzo forged katana," Darrell proudly states.

"Good enough for me," Courtney said.

"Stop acting like you're the commander of everything," I tell the ice bitch.

"We need some order around here," she retorts.

"Tip number one to keeping your gentinals not frozen, don't question her leadership," Darrell says to me.

"Are you scared of her?" I ask him.

"My balls are," he answers half jokingly.

"Quit the chit chat, my powers aren't working!" Courtney shouts yet whispers to us.

"You are now permitted to question her leadership as well as call her names and annoy her to the ends of the earth," Darrell says to me with a gigantic smirk plastered across his face.

"So lucky my powers aren't working," Courtney mutters.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Darrell says, enjoying this more and more.

"Shut up!" Courtney shouts, it echos off the large area.

BANG!

A bullet that just missed Darrell flies by his unfazed face.

"Thank you miss queen bitch of the universe," I say sarcastically.

"Who am I, Heather?" She questions.

"If I remember correctly, you're the reason Heather's a bitch," Darrell says.

Apparently that was Courtney's final crack, she did a high kick which it hit his nose. She then spun him around, she then punched the slightly concave part on the chest that's near the collarbone, Darrell was then completely knocked out.

"I said I was a black belt in three different styles of kung-fu, I also know several others, but not a black belt," Courtney says to me before storming off.

"Show time," I said to myself, taking in deep breathes and making sure my army was ready to attack.

"Now or nev..." I was cut off by a loud gunshot. Already one of my members was killed.

"Okay, now since Rachette was just knocked out, go with your own plan," I told them, they then screamed before running into the soon to be vicious war zone of good and evil.

Courtney's POV

I heard a gunshot and knew that kid would've been dead by now, wait I can't exactly call him a kid if he's 4 years older than me. I viciously sighed before spinning sharply on my heel before marching back to the destination of the gamer-geek. Things were soon going to get bloodier.

Once I reached the destination I saw half of Kai's army knocked out or killed, yet miraculously Kai knocked out two out of three of the attackers, he was fighting one while the other was getting slaughtered with ice by sub-zero. That was until sub zero's head with sliced clean off his head, making his life-less body fall to the blood puddle that has settled onto the grass. He then chose to sneak up behind Kai, raising his sword ready to end his life, I began running but as soon as he swung the sword I knew I couldn't help.

BANG

The sword-holder dropped his sword as he collapsed onto the moist ground. I still ran towards Kai and I swung a punch to his attacker who dodged gracefully, I was then joined by a read head in camouflage clothing.

"Esquire won't let you down," the person said, their dark voice illuminating my hope. Though I must admit it was familiar, maybe I've met this "Esquire" before.

The attacker swung their fist but it collided with Esquire's, kicks and punches were thrown with neither fight backing down, I thought of the sword-attacker's technique. I picked up the sword lying beside his dead corpse before slowly moving behind the attacker. I put the sword in a position like it was a baseball bat and swung with all my might, my hypothesis was correct as the head fell off his head as blood oozed from his dead body.

"Izzy thinks that was awesome!" Esquire shouted, wait a second...

"Izzy? Your Esquire?" Kai questioned the psyco.

"Uh huh," Izzy replied nodding her head rapidly.

"Thanks for helping me out," Kai thanked her with a smile.

"No problem!" She exclaimed.

Izzy's POV'

After I was thanked I grabbed a smoke bomb before pulling the trigger and smashing it on the ground, I then ran away as quick as I could into the darkness. I got back into my room and decided to go for a shower. I got my usual toiletries before heading into the cold bathroom. I turned on the shower and unclothed myself before stepping into the steaming abyss. I calmingly stood as I let the hot water trickle all over my body and splash against the floor, I sighed.

After I washed all the blood out of my hair, I stepped out and dried myself with a towel before clothing myself in my pajamas. I hummed as I stepped out of the bathroom to be met with a sharp and painful object, then everything went black as I went thud.

**AN: I know, another short pathetic chapter. Unfortunately, chapters will be more infrequently as off my schedule rapidly become busier and busier. On Saturdays my time will be spent raising money for my girl guide's group's camp down to the gold coast. I'm also thinking about joining my school's netball team as well as trying to juggle that with my school's concert band plus science club. Three of my friends are moving schools. My Amanda, my Princess and my dumb-ass ninja  
Sorry to bore you with my life.**

**-PenguinsRcute**

**2011-04-08  
**

**Eeep! I figured out how to do the copyright symbol!**


End file.
